Voldemort On Ice
by Crescendo
Summary: After a weird sort of events, Princess Serenity ends up at Hogwarts, unable to leave because of Sailor Pluto. Not knowing whether Mamoru is alive or not, she carries on with her life, eventally becoming a student-- Yet things are not always as they seem.
1. The Strange Arrival

In the storming night, a solitary, small plane flew across the coastline of England, heading toward London. The occupants were going about their flight life, thinking their thought. Someone smiled, watching the plane. Maybe it would be hard. But it would be worth it.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Usagi sighed, and looked out the window. Nothing. Her eyes were met with a deep navy blue. No stars. Nothing. Just dark blue and the blinking lights of the plane. It was a small propeller plane, with blue leather seats, out of date lights and frayed seat belts. With tons of noise. The noise of human interaction was minimal, however. The plane was filled with old people, reading, sleeping, reading, sleeping, and reading. Once in a while, they would wipe their noses or adjust their hearing aids, though there was nothing to hear but the rumble of the engines and their pathetic selves. The air was stifling, and the pressure of the cabin made her ears hurt.   
A peal of thunder echoed outside of her window. The plane made a small jump from turbulence. Usagi felt her stomach churn.   
Oh, yes.   
Thunder and lightning. It made her trip sooo pleasant! Not only did she have to stifle any fear she felt, not to disturb the passengers, but she felt so safe that with every sound of the dratted thunder made her many-paned window shudder. In a storm, she thought bitterly, in a small, outdated, plane, with a bunch a people who wouldn't really care if they died today, with nothing to do but sit and be uncomterable. A splendid idea! She threw Mamoru a dirty look. He was sitting right across the aisle (or a small strip of space) from her. He fit right in with his elders, brodding over a book about the evolution of pencil lead. As if sensing her glance, he looked up, and gave her a small smile and a wave.  
Usagi scowled and looked away.   
His face fell. Hurt, he returned to his book, ignoring the tingly feeling in his nose.  
Usagi looked down at the CD player in her lap. Through a piece of clear plastic, she saw the disc, Celine Dion, spinning. The heavily-paid singer sung into her ears, but Usagi wasn't listening. She shifted the gaze to the seat in front of her, staring ominously at her tray, held up by a swiveled peice of plastic.  
Usagi felt memories of their fight return to her. Sitting in a cramped airport cafe, Mamoru sheepishly told her, while pompously arranging his napkin, that he only asked her on this trip to help him with his social skills. If possible, he'd like to keep her cooped up in his stupid 'five-star hotel', to make sure that she didn't embarrass him. Furious, Usagi stood up. "I'll give you social, Chiba Mamoru!" She announced hauntily, making sure that the whole airport was in hearing. Mamoru went red. She took her cranberry juice, sloshed it in his face, threw her ring at him (she was amused to watch him try to get it out of his tie knot without choking himself) slapped him, upset the table, and storm away. Men gave him furious looks hinted with pity. Women looked out him in disgust. Mamoru, who finally got the ring out, watched his girlfriend storm up to the bar, down five cosmopolitans, and flirt shamelessly with the two men closest to her. His jaw fell away, and in went the ring. Someone came over and gave him the him lick maneuver as he saw both men start to touch his Usako, running their hands up her thigh, though she never allowed them to do anything scandalous. After he was finished choking, he promptly marched up, knocked both men out, and grabbed Usagi's hand. She told him that she was not his property, and that if he wanted to privileges of a steady relationship, he was going to have to treat her like a fiancé. When he didn't let go, she gave him a black eye. It ended there, and Mamoru took her to a private corner, and asked her why such a fit. Usagi replied that she was sick of being treated like extra baggage. Mamoru apologized, but Usagi gave him the cold shoulder. She boarded the plane, however, to his relief. And here they were.  
Usagi stared hardly out the window. Just a few minutes ago, the pilot said that they were flying over England. Or over the coastline. Or whatever. All she knew was that they were flying over England, and she wasn't in London. It pissed her off. She wanted off the plane. The pilot said they were flying over the English coastline. Really, she thought sarcastically. So, why couldn't she see it? Usagi perused her lips in frustration, and irritated, turned toward the window, to stare into nothing, hoping to see a light from the world below. Thunder cracked.  
Usagi held her breath until it has passed, and put her forehead on the cool pane. 'Thunder, thunder, go away, go ruin someone else's day...'  
A streak of lightning flashed, and Usagi blinked at the brightness. She stared out the window, and wondered where the little blinking red light had gone. One minute it was there, stupid as ever, and now it was gone. A strong smell of smoke filled her nostrils.  
"Mamoru..." She said, her voice filled with dread. She still stared out of the window, now completely devoid of anything of light.  
Mamoru looked up sharply at the sound of his girlfriend's voice. "Usako?" He questioned, concerned, his book momentarily forgotten.  
She was still staring out the window, into the daunting darkness, so Mamoru was met with the back of her head. She made a motion with her hand, and he stood up, crouched beneath the low ceiling, and sat in the empty seat next to her, concern still etched in his features.  
She turned to face him. "Get buckled."  
"This isn't my seat, and the seat belt sign isn't on--"  
"GET BUCKLED!"  
Mamoru grabbed the two straps and fitted the one metal piece into the other. Usagi reached over and grabbed on of the straps, and tugged on it. The belt tightened painfully around his abdomen. Mamoru watch Usagi buckle herself in as well.   
"What's out your window?" Usagi asked, now giving him her full attention.  
Mamoru blinked. He wondered why his girlfriend who wasn't really on speaking terms with him would call him over just to ask what was out his window. He answered anyway, confusion radiating from his voice. "A little blinking red light."  
"Precisely!" Usagi exclaimed. "There was one outside my window too!"  
Mamoru wondered if Usagi really was such a ditz to call him over just to talk about how 'kewl' it was that they both had blinking red lights out their windows. But he decided to make a guess for intelligent, so he asked, quietly: "Was?"  
Usagi nodded severely, her lips drawn in a fearful thin line. "I saw a flash of lightning, and then the there wasn't a light anymore. Then I smelled, well, what do you smell?"  
Mamoru blinked stupidly, his senses, indulged in a book world, had not sensed anything out of the normal.  
Usagi scowled, her face drawing together in an expression that Mamoru found endearing when he wasn't trying to clue himself into some mystery that his girlfriend insisted he smell. "Sniff, you idiot!"  
Mamoru sniffed. "Smoke?" He questioned, starting to put two and two together, his breath getting tighter every second.   
"Doi!" Usagi rolled her eyes, then dropped the act, and was about to comment, again, fear taking over her features once more.  
Something was wrong. Something was very wrong.  
Just that second, the intercom crackled. The other passengers, some of whom had smelled the smoke and were getting worried, looked up expectantly. Surely, their pilot would explain.  
Usagi felt like laughing at that moment. The pilot would just explain that the coffee maker had blow a fuse, and put the light out, and that they were landing in London in just a few minutes, and to keep their trays in an upright and locked position. Surely that was what he would say. No need to get so worked up--  
"Ladies and Gentleman," The pilot rasped, "Lightning has hit our right wing. I am afraid that we are going down into the English Channel. Please buckle your seat belts and brace yourselves. We recommend you review your safety cards. Remember, you're seats can be used as a floatation device. Please do not try to save any luggage. Do not open the overhead bins. The contents may have shifted during flight. Please keep your trays in an upright and locked position."  
"We're crashing?" Usagi gasped, while her mind reeled at the irony of her imagined pilot speech. Adrenaline rushed through her veins. "Mamo-chan!" She cried, turning to him. "This is stupid! We just can't-- we can't CRASH!"  
Mamoru nodded dumbly, and fumbled with the safety card. He knew where all the exits were. Growling, he chucked across the aisle. Some help it would be to him now!  
Usagi made sure that brooch was safely zipped into her pocket. She grabbed her seat with whitening knuckles, and tensed her muscles, ready for impact. She ran through the procedures through her head. She had read something in a book somewhere about how to survive an airplane crash. Tense you muscles--check-- brace yourself-- check-- get a buddy-- check. Mamoru followed suit, having bought that same book that Usagi was reviewing for her for her birthday, but not before taking Usagi's hand.  
"I love you..." He said quietly, placing the ring back on her finger.  
"I love you too, though I'm still mad at you." Usagi smiled tightly, but it was still the same smile that Mamoru loved. She eyed the ring. "Did you wash that?"  
Mamoru laughed. "Yes."  
All humor faded as the hum of the engines died down. Usagi took a shaky breath.  
Mamoru felt something wet invade his underwear, and with startling realization, knew that he had peed his pants.  
"Here it comes." Gulped Usagi, and she squeezed his hand. He squeezed in response, and Usagi felt the ring cut painfully into her finger, cutting off her circulation. Her fingers tingled from lack of oxygen. They wouldn't respond-- Usagi thought-- I need them, they won't respond!  
The plane pitched forward into thin air. Usagi felt the gravity pull her in different directions. She clung tightly to Mamoru's hand. One passenger stood up, screaming about a parachute. Usagi watched her fall toward the cockpit as they fell. There was a sickening crack. The cabin lights went out as the plane's speed accelerated. Passengers screamed from the lack of light. It scared them.   
The plane hit the water on its side. Usagi felt her head slam forward and back, giving her severe whiplash. Her lips pulled back, revealing her teeth. She screamed, as did many other passengers. The plane rolled over, and landed on its stomach, pitching with the waves. The dark cabin was revealed in a sudden burst of light, which struck the tail. The back exploded in flame. Usagi screamed again, fumbling for her seat belt. Her tingling fingers responded slowly, just as she had predicted. Someone yanked it out of her hand, and unbuckled it. She was taken by the hand, and lead through the dark, the emergency lights that marked the aisle the only guidance besides the burning fire behind them. Usagi almost vomited, hearing passenger scream out as they were burned.   
"Wait!" She cried, "Mamo-chan!"  
"I'm here." He squeezed her hand. It was the stranger leading her toward the front of the pitching plane. It rocked heavily, and Usagi tripped over a misplaced carry-on. Mamoru pulled her up, and forward, never stopping.  
A disgruntled flight attendant threw open the main cabin door, and the yellow slide inflated over the tossing waves. The storm raged unmercilessly outside. Mamoru grabbed a seat, pressed it into her hands, and then pushed her out the door.  
"Go!" He commanded.  
"No!" Usagi screamed, but she fell anyway, sliding on the yellow plastic. "Mamo-chan!" She wailed, and someone jumped from the plane and slid down beside her. Usagi crawled toward the dark shape, a difficult task on the wet and rolling slide. "Usako!" The man called, and reached for her. Usagi leaned forward, and reached. Her fingers were still tingling. She briefly saw the dark outline of her hand held against the sky as a flash of lightning split the clouds.  
The slide hit a large wave, and she slid over the side and into the cold, black water.  
Usagi pushed herself up, and took a big gulp of air. It was so dark that she couldn't see the yellow raft anywhere. She flailed for her seat, for it had disappeared. Her dress pulled her down, the unnecessary fabric tugging her toward the bottom of the English Channel.  
Something jumped on top of her. Usagi opened her eyes in the water, panicked for air, and saw a grinning youma dunking her down.  
Usagi kicked the thing in the face, and with an infuriated wail, it jumped off of her. Usagi swam up the surface, took a deep breath, and wasted no time. She reached for the crystal, part of her brain wondering how the heck a youma got there.   
"MOON CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE-UP!" She shouted, saying the first words that came to mind. 'You dolt', She thought as Sailormoon took her place. 'Your Eternal Moon.' But plain old Sailormoon was going to have to do now. Besides, from what she saw, it didn't look particularly advanced.  
The youma snarled viciously, and tossed hundreds of blasts around. They didn't fade, but remained floating in the water. Sailormoon couldn't help but stay on the defensive. She dodged and swam as best she could, kicking at the waves, and trying desperately to ignore the thunder and lightning. 'Never stay in the water during a storm,' Her mother warned her. Usagi surface again, and dove again. Something brushed past her leg, distracted her.  
One blast hit her shin. Another grazed her head. Usagi fought to keep conscious, squinting through the haze of pain, and the blood that colored the water.  
'I have to kill this thing,' She thought desperately. 'I have to kill it before it kills me and the other remaining passengers.' She swam for the surface again, breathed, and saw the flaming tail burning in the distance. 'I can't go back before killing this youma. They'd all die for sure!'  
A blast whizzed by her cheek. Usagi sucked in all the air that she could fit in her lungs, and dove down. She saw the youma, with a sickly grin on its face, behind one of the blasts, a pink and orange bubble that floated beneath the surface.  
"MOON PRINCESS HALATION!" She shouted, the words making bubbles in her mouth and the surrounding water. The youma surged forward at the same moment, and the momentum of the attack sent Usagi into the bubble, which burst.  
The moon princess tumbled head over heals, with the screeching youma. The blast, when initialized, didn't hurt, but the water was crowding in, and she couldn't see... Her lungs were bursting, the carbon dioxide fighting its way out of her... She kept her mouth clamped shut, but she couldn't hold it much longer. It felt like her lungs were swelling inside her chest, building up, and getting ready to explode... They were going to burst-- Usagi let it out, and took a gulp of what she feared was water-- but oxygen flooded its way into her lungs. "Air!" Usagi murmured, and opened her eyes. She was laying on the ground, or what felt like the ground, with the angry youma standing over her. How did I get here? Usagi wondered, but didn't waste time in wondering. She removed her tiara. "Moon Frisbee!" It missed the youma by a mile. Usagi cursed her air. Usually it was true. But how she concentrate when she couldn't even see through her own blood?  
Usagi tried to stand, and her injured shin protested. She resorted to using short, silver blasts to hold her enemy at bay, a small, nifty attack that the Senshi rarely saw her use. She slowly moved backwards, as the youma advanced. 'Youma, youma, go away, but don't ruin someone else's day...' A small, cracking sound, entered her ear, and she didn't notice that the "ground" beneath her was beginning to crack.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Harry and Ron, with Hermione along side, chewed unknowingly on their food. Ron was making hilarious cracks about Malfoy, and Harry watched, amused, as Hagrid got very drunk, and continued to harass Professor McGonagall, who pretended to look appalled, but was secretly smiling.  
It was a normal night at Hogwarts, Harry thought. Normal by the wizarding world. The only worries he had was a small one about Lord Voldemort, and that was not bugging him at the moment. The other was about Professor Snape, who had hurt Neville's feelings. No one had been able to persuade poor Neville to come down for dinner. They actually thought that he was better up there, calm, with Trevor in his arms.   
Dumbledore was beaming for some reason, and chatting easily with the teachers. Malfoy had gotten detention. Harry had gotten a letter from Sirius that said that he was okay, and that he had befriended Rosmerta, who served the butter beer. She always gave him scraps.  
Life was good.  
Lupin had come back to his DADA job, to help be ready for Voldemort's attack. He was hesitant, but still willing.  
The food couldn't have been better. The golden plates and goblets seemed to glow.  
There was a cracking noise. Everyone ignored it at first, and then it grew more persistent. Frowning, Dumbledore looked up at the enchanted ceiling. Harry was astounded to see the ceiling flicker from its enchanted state to the real ceiling.  
Dumbledore took out his wand, and removed the enchantment.   
Harry had never seen the real ceiling before. It was the same color as the walls, with beautifully carved woodwork. There was a raised, glass skylight. It was where the cracking was coming from. Something was up there. The Great Hall quieted, and stared up at the glass fearfully. The cracking grew more persistent, and white lines ran across the surface.  
Then, the glass shattered. A monster fell from the roof, and landed on its talons, growling.  
A screaming girl followed second. She hit the ground with a thud, and Harry saw Dumbledore stand up out of the corner of his eye. The other teachers rose as well, making a long line of intimidating black figures behind the staff table.  
Wincing, the girl stood up, with a slight limp. She favored her right shin. Her colorful clothes were tattered, and there was blood all down one side of her head, and flowing out of a red boot on her right calf. She had a pretty tiara on, but what amazed Harry the most about her, besides the fact that she had entered the room fighting a monster on top of a roof, was her hair. He had never seen hair that long, and that pretty. It looked like gold, but when it hit the light right, it turned platinum. Besides long, it was tied up in a particular way. Harry could only squint, but it looked like spheres of her hair... Weird. At that very moment, the monster raised its arm and slashed clumsily at the girl. She dodged away in a silver flash, her petite figure moving easily, yet a bit jerky, obviously due to the pain that she was in.  
The monster snarled, and threw some kind of attack at the wall. The Ravenclaw house banner fell, draping the table with the flowing silk. The girl saw this, and whispered a word Harry didn't understand. "Kami-sama."  
The teachers rushed forward with their wands raised high in the air. If it was enough to hurt school property, it was a threat to their student. Still, their movements were unsure. They had never fought something like this before. And it was smarter than a troll, though not by much. The girl did a quick moment, and Harry saw that she kicked her leg up so it was completely aligned with the other one. The monster looked up, curiously, at her rising foot, and she kicked it with her ground leg, and did a back flip while both legs were in midair, saving her from falling on her butt. The teachers stopped for a moment, gawked, then hurried to help, their robes rustling importantly.  
"Stay back!" Cried the girl hoarsely, and the monster hit her with a blast, which made her groan in pain. She clutched her stomach, gritting her teeth. Harry saw McGonagall wince. "Stay back," Hissed the girl through clenched teeth. "You're not trained." The teachers faltered, then obeyed, their wands still in midair, poised, as if the girl had frozen time.  
The girl seemed to pause and take a breath, straightening from her brash blow. "Let's do this again." She muttered incoherently under her breath, and some kind of a jeweled wand formed in her hands. It was long, pink, and glittery, Harry noticed. Just because this girl was some kind of warrior didn't mean that she couldn't be fuzzy, he guessed. She closed her eyes, and raised the wand high over her head, to bring it down again, her mouth opening in a loud battle cry.  
"MOON PRINCESS HALATION!"  
This time it worked, apparently. The monster denigrated to dust and the girl rolled her eyes upward, muttering a thank you. Harry was sure that if the teachers weren't still frozen a gawking state, they would have imitated her action.  
The girl looked down, her eyes tired. It didn't take a genius to figure out why. She looked as bad as Harry did after his last fight with Voldemort, after he and Cedric Diggory had won the Triwizard Tournament.  
"Mamo-chan." She said, and her eyes rolled up in her head. She fell to the floor with a thump.  
The teachers rushed over, their freeze broken at last. "Someone fetch Madam Pomfrey!" Dumbledore commanded, urgency tugging at his voice.  
A few minutes of silence followed. The students watched, transfixed. They sure as hell didn't get it. The teachers crouched over the unconscious girl, shielding her from view. And from what Harry had seen, with the skirt that she was wearing, it might be a good idea. Malfoy was drooling greedily.  
The doors flew open, and Madam Pomfrey rushed in, her cheeks red, and her breathing labored. She hauled a black tote. Her unfit state amounted to a couple minutes to flank by the long tables, and this fact grated on Harry's nerves, for a reason unknown to him at the moment.  
The plumb school nurse followed suit, and crouched down beside the girl.   
Dumbledore gazed down at the woman in his arms. He was still frowning, his usually smiling lips creased in downward lines. She looked familiar, with that uniform, and the hairstyle. Like someone he had know, or should have known, a long time ago. His heart gave a leap, and his frown turned upward. Finally... The Heiress had arrived. He watched Poppy work her magic, and several of the minor injuries disappeared. The girls eyes blinked open, and she groaned, her chest rising in agony-strained breaths.  
"Shhh..." Coaxed Pomfrey soothingly, her trained hands running up and down, mentally labeling the injuries. A mental checklist of remedies ran in her head. Potion, sleet grass...  
"Wait!" Said the girl weakly, and she tried to sit up, grunting. Madam Pomfrey was about to protest, and the girl arched her back, letting out a small moan. The brooch on her chest glowed, and a light over came her. When she slumped down, conscious but weak, the uniform had disappeared, and the same girl, only in a muggle dress, appeared. Her injuries were healed. Something flashed in Dumbledore's eyes. He stood up.  
"Welcome to Hogwarts, Hime-sama."  
"Hime-sama?" Echoed Professor McGonagall, and the words flew questionously across tongues gathered in the hall.  
"Princess. Surely Professor Bins has taught you about the ruler of the universe? If not, I will have to discuss with him our curriculum. I would like to introduce to you Serenity the forth, heir to the thrown of the Silver Millennium, supreme ruler of the universe."  
"How did you know?" Serenity tried to stand up, and was immediately assisted by McGonagall and Pomfrey.  
"Sailormoon's true identity is know in the wizarding world. We know that you will secure this planet, and wizards and muggles will live in peace under your rule. You will reveal magic to them, and create a great kingdom, will you not?"  
"Yes..." Serenity smiled. "But the time isn't right..."  
"I know. We have not breathed a word of you yet, for it would reveal us, also."  
"I see... Well... Then I guess I shouldn't be standing her like this--"  
Serenity smiled again, and bowed her head. The muggle dress faded away, and in its place, was a gorgeous gown, trimmed with pearls. Dumbledore bowed reverently. The rest of the hall followed suit, still a bit confused. Sure, Professor Bins had probably told them all, but then again, who had listened to him?  
When they had risen, Serenity said, slightly hesitantly. "I-I was on a-a muggle--? Is that what you call it?"  
Dumbledore nodded in answer. He seemed immensely happy at her arrival.   
"Yes, a muggle plane, and it was hit by lightning, and crashed in the English Channel. I was heading toward the London Airport. It crashed near Brighton, I think. I fell in the water, and this youma-- monster-like thing, youma is a name meaning demon, attacked me. I fought back, magically, of course, but-- something happened-- and I got transported on top of your little house. Err-- Sorry."  
"It is of no problem." Dumbledore said. "You are welcome here as long as you need, you highness."  
Serenity bobbed her head. "Thank you," She said. "I guess I'll stay here for the night, I have no where to go, much less any way to get out of this mess."  
"Of course you will." Said Dumbledore kindly. "If you would follow me, please. The rest of you, eat!" He clapped his hands. Serenity watched, amazed, as the golden plates filled. She gritted her teeth, for her stomach was still reeling from the fossilized stuff that they had fed her on the plane.  
Serenity nodded, and Dumbledore lead her out of the room. The startled hall watched, then reluctantly returned to eating.  
Meanwhile, Usagi followed the old man up the stairs.  
"I would like to thank you for your kindness, Mr.. ah--"  
"Professor Dumbledore."  
"Erm-- Yes, Professor Dumbledore. I really am sorry, I don't know what's going to happen to me--"  
"I'm sure you will figure out tomorrow, Your Highness."  
Usagi nodded dumbly. She was worried, sore, and tired, and when he lead her into a beautiful, private bedroom with a gigantic, fourposter bed, Usagi just thanked him, and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. She felt like crying, and questioning the old man, but more than anything, she felt like sleeping her worries away. She didn't even change from her princess dress into something more comfortable, for Dumbledore has assured her that the wardrobe was magically stocked with nightgowns. He told her some more things, but her eyelids were drooping, so he decided to finish tomorrow, and bid her a good night. Usagi reached to turn of the bed side lamp, and finding no switch, decided to try something. She clapped her hands together, and the light went dim. Fading already, she pulled back the covers, and sank gratefully into her bed, her lids closing involuntarily. 


	2. Usagi's Dillema

Author's Notes: I am very happy with the reviews that I have gotten for the first chapter of 'Voldemort On Ice'. I know that some fanfic authors demand, like, 10 more reviews for the next chapter. I have always promised myself that I would never do that. However, I LOVE reviews. For every review I get, there is one less minute's minute from the time that I post the next chapter. So when I got 10 reviews (I think that's good, as opposed to nothing!) I am very happy. I would always be happy with more, but ten is fine! I worked really, really, really, hard on that first chapter! I worked really hard on this one, too! So reviews would be nice. They make my work much easier. Okay, you guys are probably sick of my pompous-seeming notes (I hope not!) so, I'll get one with it!  
  
Disclaimer: If you think that I own Harry Potter or Sailormoon, then I will sue you!  
  
Oh, yes, there will be lots of language in this one!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Eyes were fixed upon the quiet castle of Hogwarts. The sun, well received by the teachers whose feet had gotten cold, beamed through the windows. The eyes noticed all of this, and more. There was a satisfactory smile. Oh, yes. The time had come.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Dumbledore and McGonagall, with a quiet Snape, conversed quietly in the hallway of pre-class chaos. The students were running about, laughing, but mostly just trying to get their supplies in order, and finding their first classes of the day. All three professors were debating about what to do about the slumbering princess in the private dormitory down the hall. No one had come to a conclusion, yet, so perhaps it was lucky that the very person they were talking about decided to let the world know of her presence. Or maybe not.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HOLY SH*T!"  
  
Guessing that their "charge" had woken up forgetting about, the startled teachers ran toward the closed door where the cursing was coming from, expecting to see a panicked princess. Students crowded around to see the commotion.  
  
Dumbledore counted to three, and pushed open the door. He was surprised to see two occupants of the room, and furious, pacing Serenity, and one of her guardians, a green haired woman, in anguished converse.  
  
"Setsuna, I have been sooo patient! I have gone along, though a lot of this "protection" crap is useless! But I am putting my foot down! I mean it! If you think that I am going to stand for this, go to hell!"  
  
"Hime-sama, it really is for your own protection--"  
  
"BULL SHIT!"  
  
"The enemy is getting closer, hime. You met a youma last night--"  
  
"ALL THE MORE REASON I SHOULD BE PROTECTING!"  
  
"But hime," Protested the time guardian, "We need you here so that you can!"  
  
"That's shit, Setsuna, and you know it! You give me this fuckin' crap about locking me up in this god damned castle to protect me, then tell me that I'm here to protect it?! I don't give a livin' damn about this 'Voldemort' character! He's a blown up bastard in a Halloween cape, if you ask me! And what's with this fuck about not telling me about Mamoru? What kind of fuckin' protection is that?!"  
  
"I'm afraid that I can't tell you that, hime."  
  
"Hah!" Serenity roared, and pointed a finger at her guardian. "I knew it! I know that I am a big target, and that you need me, and all that shit, but this is ridiculous! How the hell am I supposed to tell these nice people that I have to take advantage of their hospitality because my own advisor can't tell me whether the love of my life is dead or alive, or take me back to my own home, or even tell me why the hell I have to stay here, all to protect me?!"  
  
"Hime-sama!" Protested Pluto, "I don't like it anymore than you do! But it is my duty! You have every right to be upset, and want to know, but, god- forbid, I can't tell you! I am sorry about Mamoru, not being able to tell you, but, really, it is for your own good!"  
  
"YOU BITCH!" Roared Usagi, and she lunged at her guardian. Seeing her behavior, she muttered an unheartfelt apology, backed off, and then promptly began to bang her head against the wall.  
  
"Hime!" When Usagi didn't reply, Setsuna rushed forward, and tried to stop her ruler from killing herself. "Hime! Just do it! You will know and understand all in due time!"  
  
Usagi, who was a bit dizzy, threw her hands up in the air. "I give up!" She shrieked, her voice strangely high pitched. "I'll stay here, Pluto! I'm just a fuckin' prisoner to my own crown, and God knows that I can't do anything about it! I'll stay here!" She looked sternly into Setsuna's eyes. "Under one condition."  
  
"What's that, hime?" Pluto asked, shifting on her feet uneasily.  
  
"You!" Usagi pointed a finger to Setsuna's forehead. "Tell them!" She pointed to Snape, McGonagall, and Dumbledore, "That I am going to stay here, with no choice in the matter what-so-ever, under YOUR orders! And that I usually do not wake up during the middle of the day, cursing and screaming at my advisors who usually pop up through portals and withhold me in enchanted castles against my will!"  
  
Setsuna sighed in relief. "I would be happy to convey to them that information, hime-sama." Wearily, she turned to Professor Dumbledore, who nodded curtly before she could open her mouth.  
  
"I have already told your mistress that she is welcome here as long as she likes. Or doesn't." He added. "I believe that, even not knowing the whole story, it will be a good idea, because of Voldemort. Our students will welcome her, and I believe that her behavior today is a rare occasion. She was quite sweetly-dispostioned when I made her aquantice last night. She will have free reign of the school, and can stay out during night hours. Will you be staying as well?"  
  
"She better not!" Usagi exclaimed hotly. "I'm sorry, Setsuna! I love you, okay? You're a great friend, and protector. But I am extremely pissed at you right now, and I'm afraid that if you stay, I will strangle you!"  
  
Pluto nodded understandably. "I understand, your majesty. I wasn't planning to stay."  
  
Usagi nodded tiredly, and rolled over on her bed. She still had on her princess dress, it was just very wrinkled and hidden under a red velvet robe. Pluto watched her mistress go to sleep almost immediately. Shaking her head, she turned back to Dumbledore. "Thank you, sir. And let me warn you. She is extremely protective, self-less, sensitive, and, let me repeat, selfless. Dangerous mix." Setsuna shook her head. She waved her time staff, and a swirling portal opened in midair. "Thanks again. And good luck with he-who-must-not-be-named. Or Moldy Voldy. That's what Usagi calls him." Sighing, Setsuna stepped into the portal. "AHHH! Chibi- Usa! I am taking that time key away, RIGHT NOW!" Setsuna's flailing legs disappeared into the portal, and the thing closed up immediately, leaving no tracing of Setsuna's visit, except the sleeping girl on the bed, who was murmering in her sleep.  
  
Snape, McGonagall, and Dumbledore took a confused look at each other.  
  
"Self-less and sensitive a bad mix? Sounds refreshing to me!" Snape commented. His comrades stared at him.  
  
Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Moldy-Voldy?"  
  
Snape shook his head. "Are you sure it's a good idea to keep her here?"  
  
McGonagall turned to him, disapproval written all over her face. "This isn't her fault! How the hell would you like to be in her position?"  
  
Snape screwed up his face in discontempt. "I'm surprised at you, Minerva! Approving of that girl's language?"  
  
McGonagall pulled herself to her full height. "We all have our disagreements, Severus!" She snarled. "I remember all too well that argument with Cornelius!"  
  
Dumbledore stepped between them. "All right, you two!"  
  
McGonagall straightened her robes. "Go to your classes!" She snapped.  
  
Dumbledore and Snape turned to see whom she was addressing. Students stared through the open doorway.  
  
"Detention for all of you!" Snape roared, and all the students ran off. He chuckled.  
  
"Severus…" Dumbledore warned. "We do not use discipline to scare our students!"  
  
"Yessir."  
  
"Now, go to your classrooms! We still have a whole day of teaching ahead!"  
  
McGonagall and Snape nodded, and turned. They walked out the door, still shaking their heads.  
  
Dumbledore looked down upon the sleeping monarch. She sure is pretty, he thought.  
  
Shaking his head, the headmaster turned to go. "I have a feeling that this is going to be a very abnormal year at Hogwarts."  
  
Sighing, he closed the door behind him. He knew that Serenity was probably going to sleep all day.  
  
Author's Notes: Okay, I know that this chapter probably sucks. But I wanted to incorperate some humor. Also, this is a connecting chapter. More interesting stuff will happen in the next one. Which will probably be a long one. And as I said in the beginning, reviews always help! Please keep reading!  
  
Hmmm… Please give suggestions. I have a feeling that I turned some people off. 


	3. One Small Friendship, And A Speech Witho...

The eyes were nervous. Such matters should be approached delicately. Such a girl as this was invaluable. Things had better go right… They had better work out as planned.  
  
Or else…  
  
The eyes flashed. That would not happen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Minerva McGonagall walked briskly down the hall. She was strangely nervous, nervous in this school which she called home. She spent all her time in the castle, correcting work, and watching after students. She found the atmosphere comforting. There were works of art, and tapestries on every wall. Space was not lacking. There were hallways and staircases abound, and that was the way she liked it. For Minerva McGonagall was always observing  
  
She was nervous because of this 'princess'. For a long time, it was a disagreement with them, McGonagall and Dumbledore. He told her to check on the girl. She didn't know how to behave around the ruler of the universe, especially one that was probably in a foul mood, but too guilty to show it.  
  
Minerva had seen enough of the blond to know that she would not hurt anybody, much less a fly. And that she was always critical of her behavior.  
  
Still, she was nervous.  
  
The girl definitely needed to be checked on. Just as Albus had predicted, she slept all day since the argument with her guardian, and then, woke up at five o'clock in the morning, jumped in the shower, and stayed in for three hours. Albus was seriously convinced that the girl was trying to drown herself. And quite frankly, Minerva wouldn't blame her.  
  
But, seriously.  
  
Couldn't he send Snape to check on her?  
  
McGonagall put a hand over her mouth the hide the grin that she had at her last thought. That poor excuse for a professor, go and check on a poor, frail thing like that? She had a little fantasy that she couldn't help entertaining.  
  
No, no, Severus Snape would not handle someone young enough to attend the school above his authority.  
  
Albus was right. She sighed. But why was she so damned nervous?  
  
Too late for butterflies. Minerva frowned. She was already at the door.  
  
It was one of their best rooms. Cobalt blue walls with silver molding. There was a stained glass dome as a ceiling. The bed was huge, as was the wardrobe. There was a connecting bathroom, with silver tiles.  
  
It was a room fit for a princess.  
  
Minerva felt some inside feathers ruffle.  
  
She never spent time in a room like this. She never was accepted without question. She was like young Weasley, with hand-me-down robes, and broken wands. She had worked hard at Hogwarts. She spent so much of her time crying over all the people that made her feel bad because she had never held a single Galleon before. She was so happy when she got her teaching job… Minera McGonagall finally had some recognition. Look where she was, deputy headmistress…  
  
McGonagall shook her head.  
  
Would she have traded places with this girl just to sleep in a room like this? Never.  
  
Then, she thought, if she, a woman of her stature was nervous, how would the mental state of this girl be?  
  
Minerva's hair was very tightly pulled away from her face. She had a strong nose and chin, with high cheekbones, and pulled lips. There were wrinkles from age around her sharp eyes. She needed glasses. Yet, the green orbs were as alert as ever. Age would not take away the things that she deemed necessary.  
  
Sighing, she knocked upon the door.  
  
"Yes?" Came a wavering voice above the sound of running water.  
  
"My name is Professor McGongall, you highness. I was sent to check on you!" Minerva called.  
  
"Hang on." The sound of water stopped. McGonagall could hear the sound of a shower door opening and shutting.  
  
"Come in, please." Came the voice again.  
  
Obeying, Minerva opened the door, and surveyed the room. She closed the mahogany behind her, involuntarily enjoying the solid sound of it shutting behind her.  
  
"Do you mind if I greet my impropto visitor in a towel? I am afraid that I don't have a change of clothes in here!" Came the voice from behind the closed the bathroom door.  
  
"No, majesty." Minerva replied.  
  
She felt the air smile.  
  
The door opened, and a sheepish Usagi appeared, with a white towel wrapped generously around her frame.  
  
"Hi…" She said softly, and looked down at her feet.  
  
McGonagall smiled. Something motherly stirred in her. "Come here, child."  
  
Usagi looked up, shocked, by obeyed, her bare feet dragging reluctantly behind her.  
  
"Do not be afraid, please." Minerva said softly, fingering Usagi's chin.  
  
Usagi looked down and her hands, wrinkled like a prune, from being too long in the water. "Sorry." She mumbled.  
  
"Do not be sorry, either. You have done nothing wrong."  
  
"I kinda lost my cool yesterday… I feel sort of bad about that."  
  
McGonagall nodded. "Tell me, child, do you think me strict?"  
  
Usagi stared at her, taken aback. "Well, I'm not one to just by appearance, but, erm, yes."  
  
"Well, you would be right. And do you think that I would do what you did?"  
  
"Never!" Usagi exclaimed, and, feeling slightly more comfortable in this woman's prescense, she sat down upon the floor, and looked up like an eager pupil.  
  
McGonagall felt herself smile warmly. She was ready to play teacher. "Well, in that you would be wrong. Just last year, the school year, I mean, I had a rather nasty fight with the minister of magic, Mr. Fudge…."  
  
And she proceeded to tell all about her fight, for the first time not embarrassed at her antics, but rather happy to ease someone else's guilt  
  
When she got to the part about Fudge letting in the dementers (She had to tell Usagi all about dementers, for the girl had never heard of one), Usagi venomously interrupted her.  
  
"He let those-- those-- THINGS IN?! What kind of 'minister of magic' is he?!"  
  
"A stupid one, at that, I think!" McGonagall agreed.  
  
"So, let me get this, he thought he was in danger when one witch and wizard were guarding a weak, unconscious man, bound up by roped, surrounded by other witches and wizards, including one of the most powerful of all kind?!"  
  
"You are correct."  
  
Usagi promptly made a face.  
  
Minerva nodded, and continued with her tale. At the end of it, Usagi put her head in her hands.  
  
"Poor Harry. I don't think that that was what he needed. I feel as if I know the guy."  
  
"He's a famous wizard. I think most people feel that way."  
  
Usagi nodded.  
  
"Usagi-- erm, you highness--"  
  
"Oh, I much perfer Usagi, really."  
  
"Very well, Usagi, the headmaster, Professor Dumbledore would very much like you to join him for dinner tonight. And, I think it necessary that you tell the students of your situation."  
  
Usagi sighed. "I would be happy to join him. But what would I say to those kids?"  
  
Minerva smiled. "I think, that in this situation, most appropriately, the truth."  
  
Usagi nodded understandably. "But of course," She said softly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
It was quite disconcerting.  
  
The eyes watched the situation unfold suspiciously.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At dinner, the Hogwart's students were met with another glimpse of the infamous Serenity.  
  
She appeared as nervous as before. She was pale, and that underlined her swollen and red eyes. She seemed to cringe under everyone's stares. She appeared in her royal dress, the silk and satin and chiffon skirt, layered and heavy. They floated about her legs, and swirled beautifully. The strapless neckline left her broad shoulders and creamy skin visible to all. Her gorgeous hair fell down her back in an endless sea of gold, curving around her skirts and back, and falling to her feet, where it rested on the polished floor.  
  
She was drop-dead gorgeous.  
  
Everyone watched, with tightly held breaths, as she approached them, wringing her hands. Dumbledore said that she had an announcement to make. He lent their attention to her, giving to her his faith that she would speak to them quite eloquently. Candlelight reflected solemnly in his silver beard, as he watched her, deeply intrigued and reverent.  
  
She cleared her throat. She looked into their eyes. She looked down. She looked everywhere, and still had let to utter a single syllable. No one was impatient. It was like a fresh breath of air, just watched her observe their great hall. It was incredible to look at someone who had been in their conversation so much that her credibility and looks were distorted as much as an image in rippled water.  
  
"Um… I am guessing that you are probably wondering why I'm still here. Well… I am going to be here for quite a while. I know that must surprise you."  
  
The students watched her, silent.  
  
Draco Malfoy's eyes narrowed at her silence. She was desperately nervous. Being nervous meant that she was weak. He hated weakness. But he loved a beautiful girl… Her breathing was labored. He watched her cleavage go up, and down, and up, and down. He licked his lips. He was evil, okay? Evil people were allowed to be perverted. Then again, if he was evil, he shouldn't have to atone for himself, to himself. Draco frowned. He was going to have to work on that point.  
  
There was a defiant rustle of skirts.  
  
Harry watched her look up, almost angrily, and clench her fist at her sides.  
  
"You know what?" She said, and then, no longer nervous, looked all of them in the eye.  
  
The students were still silent. It was if she had them under some kind of spell. Even Crabbe and Goyle weren't stirring, their attention spans screaming at lack on inattentiveness.  
  
Candlelight flickered in the great hall. A blue cloud shifted overhead.  
  
The shattered ceiling had been repaired. The enchantment was back. And yet, Serenity was not back.  
  
"You know what?" She repeated, only softer, and something stirred in her eyes. She look so brilliantly beautiful, with her lips the color of rose petals, and with a curve and softness of that flower. Her eyes were like frosted saffire, glittering like ice, yet warm like a cup of tea, tempered to perfection.  
  
"You are not stupid," She told them, raising her palm to face the sky, in a gesture to accompany her words. "I know that a lot of people treat you like little children. Perhaps some of you still are. But you can see with your own two eyes, and just because you are young and not as experienced as your elders, doesn't mean that they can treat you any less. Do not let anyone look down upon you because you are young."  
  
Most students smiled softly at her speech.  
  
They patiently waited for her to continue.  
  
Serenity drew a shaky breath.  
  
"Therefore, I am going to be honest with you."  
  
She paused again.  
  
They waited.  
  
She swallowed and looked down.  
  
"I am a human being." She looked up again. "And I function much as you do. I think for myself. I am not stupid, though a lot of people believe I am."  
  
The hall nodded, urging her to continue.  
  
Ron's stomach growled. Nobody noticed.  
  
"I am staying here because I am a ruler, and I am of importance. And because I wear this crown, I need to be, and I quote, 'protected to the utmost extremety'."  
  
Serenity persded her lips angrily. "Because I must be 'protected', I have certain guardians… Whose purpose is to protect me. One is by the name of Sailor Pluto." She cleared her throat.  
  
"I am going to stay here, in this respected castle, because I am safest here. Nothing more, and nothing less, that I know of. Why I am safer here, I don't know. My guardian, the one by the name of Sailor Pluto, won't tell me, because even that information has to be withheld from me. For the sake of my own protection, she says." Serenity added.  
  
McGonagall snorted.  
  
Serenity put her hands on the table, and leaned forward to face the occupants of the room, who were held captive by her gaze.  
  
"There was a man, on that muggle plane that crashed, whom I love very dearly. Sailor Pluto says that she can't tell me whether that man is alive or not, for my own safety! Can you believe that?!" Serenity pounded the table with her fist.  
  
The students nodded in agreement.  
  
Harry shifted. His pelvis was getting sore.  
  
Serenity stared down at the silk tablecloth, a pretty royal purple. She raised her gaze, for the utmost time, to that of the attentive students.  
  
"I, as a Princess, am expected to take all of this laying down." She gestured to the plates and goblets laid out before her, directing their attention to an imaginary 'this'. Serenity smiled a little bit. "About midday, yesterday, a good deal of you saw that I do not."  
  
The students and staff chuckled a bit.  
  
Encouraged by their laughter, Serenity went on:  
  
"It came to this:  
  
"Sailor Pluto would not relent. I gave up, and as a result, I am here."  
  
At this point, Serenity studied them intensely. Other students shifted; Harry wasn't the only one tired of the speech breaks.  
  
"This next statement has nothing to do with you, or this school. I do not want to be here. I want to be in Japan, where my family and friends are, undoubtedly mourning over me, thinking me dead. But, I am here. And I don't like it. So I am not going to ask you too. I am going to ask you to tolerate me. I will probably haunt your paths, and I won't be particularly exciting. I may be even annoying. As I said earlier, I am human, after all. But I don't want to leave you in the dark. You are not stupid. You know what is going on. And I am here, and here to stay, for now. That's all I wanted to say. Thank you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's notes: Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeze tell me what you think!!! My writing sucks, I know! 


	4. Champion of Love and JUSTICE!

The eyes were not happy. They glittered dangerously. She was making too many friends at Hogwarts. But perhaps…  
  
The eyes smiled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry yawned. His flashing eyes glowed luminously in his head, like green balls of fire. It was September fourth, Thursday, with double potions, DADA, and Divination.  
  
He put his feet over the edge of the bed, and reached for his fresh set of robes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When he decided to make an appearance at the breakfast table, Hermione was talking avidly with anyone who would listen about how she had just found out that there was new grading standard for OWLs, and how excited she was.  
  
Of course, being that no one would listen, Hermione was talking to thin air.  
  
The food was unusually good. Now Harry wouldn't be someone to denounce the Hogwarts food, it was usually delicious, much better than the slop that they fed you in Muggle cafeterias. Even the simple-minded crusine was better than Aunt Petunia could do. Then again, it was about three weeks old when she let him actually get anywhere near it.  
  
But, today, there was a definite edge to the breakfast menu. There was papaya, and mangos, and little Hawaiian apple bananas. Harry was reaching for a slice of mango when Fred slid in next to him, looking very tired and grumpy.  
  
With a bob of his red-haired head, the sleepy twin made a clumsy grab for the jug of Pumpkin Juice, and sloshed Harry's glass.  
  
Harry winced, as the orange colored concentrate touched his Potions essay, three scrolls long, on Egyptian potions dealing with precious metals. He had made sure that it was neat, and met all of Snape's requirements. He could see the detention slip now. Sighing, he watched the orange drops fan out of the yellowed paper and spread. There was no time to redo that essay, since potions was right after breakfast.  
  
Fred, who was sleepy, and therefore stupid at the time, miraculously looked down, and apologized.  
  
"Its okay," Said Harry, trying to sound cheerful. It was a difficult task, seeing that Snape's vicious, slimy head was bobbing itself up and down in Harry's mind's eye, gleeful for another chance to make his life miserable.  
  
"I didn't get much sleep…" Fred mumbled.  
  
"I noticed," Harry replied, then asked, "Why?"  
  
Fred lowered his voice, "I was going down to the kitchens for some treacle tart. Can't get to sleep without the stuff."  
  
Harry had a sudden urge to roll his eyes, but fought it.  
  
"Anyway, Filch came by and wouldn't leave. The house elfs gave me a nice, comfy chair to sleep on, and I would have gone to sleep, if it wasn't for-- "  
  
Harry watched him shoot an angry glance in direction of Serenity, who was listening politely to a conversation that Dumbledore and McGonagall were staging. Both professors were trying urgently to get her to talk, but Serenity looked desperately depressed. There were circles under her eyes, and both white were bloodshot. She nibbled distractedly on a piece of papaya.  
  
"Her." He growled menacingly.  
  
Harry was surprised. "Why? What did she do?"  
  
Fred shifted a little sheepishly. "Well, nothing on purpose. I guess I shouldn't be complaining."  
  
Harry looked at him expectantly.  
  
"If your going to cry, do it so other people can't hear you!" Fred roared, punching his fist into his palm.  
  
Harry jumped slightly.  
  
"Damned girl sound miserable," Fred looked down at his hands and started to get choked up. "Cried her eyes out all night. It was awful, Harry… She sounded heartbroken. How am I supposed to get any sleep when someone is moaning in emotional agony?"  
  
"Dunno." Harry muttered, still kind of shocked.  
  
Fred shrugged, and started pealing one of the miniature bananas. "I've got nothing against her, Harry. But…" He shuddered. "I'll never forget the sound of her crying. I mean, that's the kind of crying I'd expect to hear in Azkaban. Oh, well." He took a big mouthful of banana. "Spanking good speech she made, huh?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Serenity was right when she said that she would haunt their paths. All day, she walked beside them in the halls. At first, they were kind of self- conscious, and Harry regularly saw people bowing stiffly to her in the halls. Every time, she would gently chide them, saying that it wasn't necessary. She didn't speak much to anyone, though Harry and Ron, with Hermione as a witness, spoke a few words with her. And they were lucky.  
  
It happened that morning, right before Double Potions. Professor Snape was fashionably late, though Harry would remove the 'fashionable' part. Snape looked like he had been down a war hole. If the dirty, slimy, unwashed-for- years look was in, Severus Snape would be the trendsetter, modeling grease- stained robes on the top wizard runways in Europe.  
  
'Hello, Vogue,' Harry thought with a snigger.  
  
Malfoy chose to chose to slither up in a way similar to the former. Snape was probably his role model, Harry thought. Now that he looked at his, Malfoy's gelled back hair was bordering on the line of greasy… Aha!  
  
"Nice hair, Malfoy. Forget to shower often?"  
  
"I don't have to forget, Potter, after all, I can shower without having to bathe in acid rain. So, Weasley, finally made it out on the streets. I just saw a lovely trash can that had your name written all over it!"  
  
Things never change, Harry thought, as what followed the insults were more insults. Ron, as usual, jumped in, with Harry and Hermione trying to hold him back.  
  
Harry saw something white dart behind a rather-grisly looking gargoyle. He smiled in the direction of Princess Serenity, who was, undoubtedly witnessing the scene.  
  
Harry sighed in annoyance. Who could miss Malfoy's ego?  
  
He was hoping for the monarch to come out and publicly embarrass Malfoy. All too soon, the cackling Draco walked away, his head thrown back in laughter, Crabbe and Goyle following him like bodyguards. No such luck.  
  
However, she did have something to share.  
  
"I think that he would look good as a silver pomerian with black spots!" A feminine voice behind him proclaimed.  
  
Ron snorted with laughter, forgetting to bow. Hermione minded her manners, yet Serenity dismissed them with a flourish of her hand.  
  
Usagi beamed down upon them, the first beam in days.  
  
'I think that she used to be so carefree,' Harry thought.  
  
"Do you think that he would walk out of here, and go talk to a pole?" She asked.  
  
"No." Hermione replied.  
  
"Of course not!" Serenity exclaimed. "He's not that stupid--" Here she paused, frowning, her forehead creased in mock thought. "Or maybe he is--"  
  
Ron gave a second snort of laughter.  
  
"--But he wouldn't because the pole doesn't answer him. The pole does not acknowledge his existence. He is not important to the almighty pole."  
  
By now, Harry was doubling over in laughter.  
  
"My advice to you is be like the pole. Poles are rather intelligent pieces of metal, actually. I should know, I walk into them all the time! Ignore the little yappy dog. The yappy dog is not worth your time of day."  
  
"So your saying," Hermione frowned, "That if we ignore him, he'll go away."  
  
"No," Said Serenity promptly, shaking her head so that golden tresses caught the light. Harry goggled at them in a manner much like that of Crabbe. "Someone once told me that, and it was the biggest piece of crap I'd ever heard. There is no way to make him go away. Just let him know that he is dirt under your feet, and why should you pay him any attention? He is a little, stupid, yappy dog."  
  
Ron, Hermione, and Harry smiled happily at this advice.  
  
"By the way," Serenity said, "There wouldn't happen to be a big dog around here, would there? I should like to show you the theory sometime."  
  
Harry saw Ron's eyes light up. He was sure that Malfoy would look even better as a fluffy, stupid dog than a bouncing ferret.  
  
"Well, there's Mrs. Norris, Filch's fat, evil, cruel, vicious cat!" Ron cried earnestly, hoping to see other's he hated get transfigured.  
  
"No… Something bigger…"  
  
"Or Crookshanks!" Harry contributed eagerly. "He's really a fat, ugly cat!"  
  
"Harry!" Hermione scolded. "Don't you dare touch poor Crookshanks!"  
  
"Not a cat," Serenity told them, "A big dog. I mean, really big."  
  
"Well, there's fang," Hermione suggested. "He's Hagrid's big dog."  
  
"Hagrid?" Serenity questioned.  
  
"The gamekeeper."  
  
"I see." Usagi mused.  
  
Just that moment, Snape swooped down the corridor like a vulture. With his quick, discerning eyes, he saw the air of particular intimacy with Harry Potter and the 'princess'.  
  
Snape growled savagely. He hated youngsters with power.  
  
"Ugerm." Snape cleared his throat, gliding over to them like some kind of twisted ballerina.  
  
Serenity looked up at him casually.  
  
Snape scowled further. She wasn't afraid of him. He would fix that. Once he tore his eyes away from the azure gaze. So deep… So powerful… So pure… So.. Unlike him…  
  
He shook his head furiously, and Usagi felt quite sick to see that his hair was so greasy that it didn't budge an inch. Either that, or he was gay and used some wacked hairspray. She didn't even want to think about the latter.  
  
"I do not think that the Headmaster wants you to show favorism to particular students." He sniffed disdainfully.  
  
Serenity tossed her head, and swipped a large lock of hair behind her back.  
  
Snape sucked in his breath at the unexpected view of royal cleavage. Don't look, don't look, you are calm, cool, and evil… You actually LIKE tight leather pants… Severus sighed. He looked.  
  
"I don't think that smiling is a show of favorism, Professer, er, Snake." Serenity told him gently.  
  
Ron and Harry choked happily on their laughs.  
  
"Do you have something to say, Weasley, Potter?" Snape sneered.  
  
"No, uh, sir."  
  
"'He who speaks is a wise man, he who stays silent is a fool.' Confucius," Snape countered, his bitter face curved into something resembling the grinches smile, terminities in teeth and everything.  
  
"That's wrong!" Serenity retorted angrily. "'He who speaks is a fool, he who stays silent is a wise man.' That's the real quote!"  
  
Ron and Harry exchanged looks. Its seemed that Princess Serenity had a soft spot of kids who were made fun of by a mean person, and whom one teacher always gave detention too.  
  
"ALL I KNOW!" Snape roared, pointing his finger at Serenity. She jumped slightly, which, although it usually would some, didn't pacify Snape in the least. "IS THAT YOU DON'T SMILE OFTEN!" He guffawed, little bits of spit flying in numerous numbers from his mouth, resembling foam on a rabid dog's mouth.  
  
"Oh, you stalk me?" Serenity raised an expectant eyebrow. Her voice bordered on irritation.  
  
Snape grew red, his fury mounting by the moment. "OF COURSE NOT!" He spat dangerously.  
  
"Then I suggest you drop that argument, professor! For most of my time here, which has been a mere two days, I have spent in bed and in the shower. Those are both times when I certainly hope that you have not been observing me!"  
  
"I have a class to teach," Snape muttered, his breathes coming in short, heavy gasps.  
  
"Oh, you teach?" Usagi plastered on a fake smile just to unsettle him. The last phrase was spoken through her teeth. Hostility still flashed in her eyes.  
  
"My title DOES SAY PROFESSOR!" Snape balked, his patience thinning.  
  
"But so does the headmasters! I thought you were the detention monitor!"  
  
"I AM A PROFESSOR!"  
  
Serenity sighed. "You made that clear. You just give kids so much detention that I thought--"  
  
"I AM A PROFESSOR!"  
  
"Oh, yes, but you give so much detention--"  
  
"I AM A PROFESSOR! I AM A PROFESSOR! I AM A PROFESSOR!" Snape kept on ranting. He seemed rather urgent to prove that he was above just a detention moniter.  
  
Snape always seemed to have to prove his worth.  
  
Harry watched Serenity slip slowly away down the hall while Snape was still screaming.  
  
He looked through the dungeon doors into the class room. The class looked back, confused. They had all sat in their desks, Ron included.  
  
Harry glanced back at Snape.  
  
"I--AM--PROFESSOR--! I--AM--PROFESSOR!" Snape blew, his eyes bugging out.  
  
Silently grinning, Harry turned on his heel and walked into the classroom. If Serenity could make Snape go insane (when he was already half-mad), then what could she do to them?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Notes: Moldy Voldy isn't mine, folks. I heard it in the Yahoo! Group Harry_Potter_Anyomous. Go there for more info. Also, I made some wild pokes at Snape's sexuality in here. I think that the fact that he couldn't risist looking at Usagi's boobs is enough evidence that he is straight. And speaking of that, I wanted to unsettle Snape a bit. And I wanted Draco to notice her too, though he isn't going to get anything (See above chapter. Do you think that Usagi would date a guy whom she thinks would good as a silver Pomeranian? She is the soldier of love and JUSTICE! After all!). Also, I wanted to show a little of Snape's biased point of view. Therefore, I had to make sure that he and Draco could relate to each other. I think teacher-student relationship (friends!) work best that way. And Draco and Snape are both bad boys not gone completely evil. Part of a definition for me of a bad boy is one that appreciates a pretty girl, but in ways for activily sexual than eyes (though Snape did get caught by Usagi's eyes [who doesn't?]. I did that because it made him seem a tad more mature than Draco. [though not by much!]). And, what is the body part that guys drool over the most. Why is there amazing controversy over Britney's boobs? DUH! Guys stare at her chest, their girlfriends get mad. Simple as that.  
  
Okay, enough analysis! Please review! TELL ME IF THIS CHAPTER IS FUNNY! More serious one next. I thought I did fairly well on this one! My favorite part is '…Snape glided over to them like some kind of twisted ballerina…' Hehe. I like that. 


	5. Serenity's Compassion

The rest of Thursday was pretty much uneventful. Besides Snape nearly screaming himself out of his mind, things went about as normal. Snape yelled, took away points, glared at Harry, sneered, took away points, glared at Harry, yelled, took away points, glared at Harry, and then glared at Harry.  
  
DADA was great. Lupin was back, and looking very healthy this time.  
  
"When I left, you had completed your studies on dangerous creatures." He addressed them. "Professor Moody's fraud instructed you very well on curses. And now, you will begin a three year study on how to defend yourself against a dark wizard, if ever you meet one. Now, who can tell me what the most common, and one of the most effective spells for disarming another wizard is?"  
  
On cue, Hermione's hand shot up in the air.  
  
"Expelliarus!" She answered hotly when called upon.  
  
"Correct, Ms. Granger. Five points to Gryffindor. Now, I believe that you learned a lot of this in your second year. Well, there is a addition to the expelliarus spell, that is quite simple, easy, and effective, much like its cousin. Does anyone know what it is?"  
  
Hermione, again, had her hand up in the air, and a few other students. None of them got it right, however.  
  
Lupin smiled at them. "No, no, even simpler than that."  
  
And then, Neville surprised them all by blurting out:  
  
"BuberTuber oil!"  
  
They had a good laugh after his burst, and Lupin was still shaking his head.  
  
"Even simpler than that. Water."  
  
"Water?" The class echoed.  
  
Well, yes, water, it seemed. Professor Lupin went on to tell them that cold water had the power to startle someone, and temporarily disable their wand, if only for a few seconds. He taught them the charm, handed out a big stack of towels, and joined in as the students practiced on each other, squirting water out from the tips of their wands.  
  
Harry and Ron laughed all the way back to the dorms, squishing down the hall in their soggy robes and wet sneakers. They left one heck of a trail of water behind, which would no doubt aggravate Filch, but their minds were too busy dreaming up Malfoy's reactions if, and when, they used the new water spell on him.  
  
"Hey!" Ron suggested dreamily. "After Serenity turns him into a Pomeranian, then we get him, then blow dry him so he's all fluffy, and hang him on the flag pole!"  
  
Harry threw back his head, and gave a big long laugh. "That'll be the day!" He said.  
  
At that point, they passed an aggravated Snape, who looked like he had one heck of a headache.  
  
"A little more stealth, please, Potter." He growled, but, amazing, did not take away any points.  
  
As they rounded the bend, the grumpy Snape trailing unhappily behind them, McGonagall appeared in front of them.  
  
"Seatentius!" She cried, and water came out off her wand, bounced off the wall, and splashed Snape, who looked ready kill by then.  
  
"Missed!" Chuckled Lupin as he appeared behind her.  
  
McGonagall stiffened noticeably. "Severus." She nodded, briskly, stuffing her dripping wand back into her pocket like a hot coal.  
  
"Minerva." He ground out, his knuckles turning white.  
  
Lupin surveyed this, the only one in the ring of adults to have a smile linger on his lips. "Severus," He acknowledged, smiling even wider at his glowering companion. "Don't you look ecstatic! Minerva and I were just practicing some spells from way back when. But now I think that it is time for dinner, don't you?" With another polite smile, Lupin offered his arm to McGonagall, who regally took it, and, surprisingly to Snape, who looked disgusted at the thought of touching another human being.  
  
"Oh, Potter!" McGonagall called over her shoulder.  
  
Harry's head jerked up at the mention of his surname.  
  
"Quitchitch practice starts tonight. Madam Hooch wanted me to remind you."  
  
"Uh, yeah, thanks Professor." Harry replied.  
  
"And I have arranged for you to have an audience. Now, don't disappoint me!"  
  
This left Harry scratching his head.  
  
"What?" He asked Ron, who shrugged.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He was not long in finding out. Dressed in dry robes, and stuffed full of food, Harry journeyed down to the quititch field, his Fireboat in hand. The grinning Weasley twins greeted him, and proudly announced that they were the new captains.  
  
They used some of the same training methods that Oliver used, golf balls and such, and then proudly introduced marbles, which was Harry's real challenge. But he surprised even himself, having not been on a broomstick for quite awhile. He was guessing that the book that Ron gave him (Charming Quititch With the Chudley Cannons) had helped, showing him moves that the professionals used.  
  
"Another one, Harry!" Fred yelled, and tossed up another marble. Harry surged forward on his broom, the fresh wind tossing his hair in front of his eyes. He caught a flash of emerald tinted glass, and pulled into a dive as easily as stepping off cliff. The grass surged toward his vision with incredible speed, but Harry wasn't fazed by it. His eyes were locked on the sole object that everything depended on-- that marble. He leaned forward on the hand of his broom, and reached forward his right hand, which closed on the smooth marble. He grinned happily at his clutched fist, not even paying attention to the dive that he was still falling in. Out of pure habit, he pulled up the broom just two feet off the ground, and put his feet on ground.  
  
"Great, Harry!" George grinned, running up to him. "That's all for you. We're gonna try on the wanna be keepers. You can watch if you want to."  
  
"No thanks," Harry replied. "I got stuff due for History of Magic... Might as well get started on it while I'm still alive."  
  
George rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Whatever you do, take a sugar quill out of my stash. Or else you're going to be too boring for the next match."  
  
"Yes, sir!" Harry grinned, saluting him.  
  
Happily fondling his firebolt, Harry turned toward the castle, and was startled to see Princess Serenity, in the flesh, sitting in the stands, quietly watching the game. The cold night air whipped around her frame, and the skirts blew around her legs. Serenity smoothed them out, and rubbed her arms, but didn't complain. Harry was suddenly aware of his thick, woolen cloak.  
  
At that moment, McGonagall appeared, an ever-present teacher at almost every event. She handed Serenity a mult-colored cloak, which the Princess tried to refuse at first, but the grudgingly took it, and wrapped it around herself.  
  
"Want one?"  
  
Harry jumped slightly, and turned to his left, where a blushing Ginny was standing, holding a box of cookies.  
  
"Mom sent them to us." She explained. "I came out to give some to Fred and George."  
  
"Uhh.. No thanks, Ginny. Ron already stuffed enough pudding down my throat." And Harry resumed to his Princess gazing.  
  
"Ron told me that you got up close to her in Potions this morning. I think he was bluffing though."  
  
Harry jumped a second time. "He wasn't. She came out to encourage us to hold our own against Malfoy."  
  
"She sounds really nice. No wonder she's the ruler of the universe."  
  
Something about that hit a nerve. "She could be faking it, you know. She could be on Vol-sorry, you-know-who's side. And besides, royalty has to do with blood."  
  
Ginny's eyes filled up with tears, and Harry instantly regretted saying it.  
  
"I don't think so." She said. "But maybe you can ask Professor Binns about it, tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah, maybe."  
  
"So," And, at that syablle, Ginny cheered up brightly, "Does she really have spheres on the top of her head?"  
  
Harry smiled, and watched Ginny blush again. "Yup... And her hair is really, really, long too..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry lay awake for a couple hours after that. This moon princess intrigued him. How could she be the princess of the moon, and the princess of the universe? Since there wasn't anyone else, shouldn't she be a queen? Who was she? What was she?  
  
He couldn't understand. And usually, that was a scary fact.  
  
All he knew was that she was the princess of the moon, and she was the ruler of the universe. She also, apparently, was from Japan.  
  
She was shy.  
  
She fought.  
  
She had guardians, one called Sailor Pluto.  
  
She was a good public speaker.  
  
She was melancholy.  
  
She was mysterious.  
  
But the thing that he really had a hard time answering, was why he continued to ponder about her. He doubted anyone else spent that much time thinking about it, though it was big gossip around school. Everybody was talking about her. A lot of the same questions he was asking were floating around.  
  
He guessed the thing was that she was making a big impact upon their lives. And if she was the one making a lot of the decisions, shouldn't they be concerned?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Deftly, the eyes continued to observe. They were not patient, but they were scheming, and they knew with all victories was done slowly and surely.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
True to his word, Harry did ask Professor Binns about it.  
  
The old, transparent, professor adjusted his glasses, and surveyed the class.  
  
"I might as well teach you."  
  
Almost instantly, Hermione's hand waved like an ever-present banner in the air above their heads.  
  
"Miss Granger?" Binns slurred dully.  
  
"Don't you mean reteach?" She corrected confidently.  
  
"No, Miss Granger. I will start, and you will find out."  
  
At that point, most of the class had woken up, and surveyed their professor with genuine curiosity.  
  
"The Princess is Serenity the 4th. The Serenities came into power as soon as the universe was created. The universe needed a good ruler, because even though the universe was pure back them, evil would develop quite quickly. It usually does. They possessed a crystal with great power. The power would only work for a direct descendent of the royal blood line. They possessed unlimited power using this crystal, but activating the complete power would cost them their lives. However, the power of the crystal would disengage if the ruler was a tyrant.  
  
"The Serenities were all female. There was something about their genes that only allowed them to reproduce females, which granted a certain heir. Ugh... I could elaborate on that and the way it is designed... but this isn't a health class. Since they were so powerful, and so desired, bodyguards were appointed. They are the planets of this solar system, excluding Earth. The princesses of the planets. I mean. The planets outside of the asteroid belt, with the exception of Jupiter, guard the princess from a distant viewpoint. This way, they can watch things on a much broader basis. The 'inner' planets are with the princess constantly.  
  
"Serenity the 4th grew up like a regular Serenity. However, she fell in love with the Prince of Earth, Endymion. The Lady Beryl, who was jealous of Serenity and her lover, came across Metallia, a demon, and Byerl activated the evil. Metallia turned Beryl into her slave, Eventually Beryl turned the Earth against the Serenity rule, and Endymion's rule. Beryl and Metallia attacked the Moon Kingdom, and Beryl sought Serenity out and tried to kill her, out of hatred for the fact that Endymion fell in love with Serenity, not her. Endymion died protecting the Princess. He was never swayed by Metallia's evil. Princess Serenity gutted, or stabbed herself with the sword that was made to protect her, out of grief. In other words, she committed suicide."  
  
This hit the class hard.  
  
Ron was wheezing slightly. Harry didn't know if they really wanted to hear this.  
  
"Queen Serenity, Princess Serenity the 4th's mother, used the crystal, officially title the Silver Imperium Crystal, to seal away the evil, and grant her daughter and all of the people of the moon kingdom, and the planets, a new life in the future. She died using that power.  
  
"Miss Granger, we knew that Serenity was to be reborn. All the muggles's memories were swiped, but we wizards still knew. Of course, we anticipated her arrival, and the this was taught in every class... But those events happened over a thousand years ago. So you can see that we doubted if Serenity would ever come back."  
  
"But Professor Dumbledore said that the wizards community also knew about 'Sailormoon'! Isn't that the Princess? Didn't you recognize her?" Hermione cried.  
  
"Well, it did raise some interest... But right before Sailormoon appeared, there was also concern about a soldier named 'Sailor V' who proclaimed the title of the moon princess. However, she was a fake. So when Sailormoon showed up, not many people believed it."  
  
"So Sailormoon is the princess... I don't get it..."  
  
Professor Bins just looked at them. Any other teacher, with the extreme exception of Snape, would have smiled. "There was a rumor... a rumor, that the Princess could turn into a solider, much like the guardians that protect her, and defend... something. The Earth, her life, or the moon kingdom, most appropriately, even though her most powerful form is Princess Serenity herself. But we never knew for sure. And we have to wait for the right time to broach the subject with her highness."  
  
And that night at dinner, Professor Binns floated over to Serenity, who was staring bleakly into her untouched mashed potatoes.  
  
"Your Highness," He addressed her respectfully.  
  
Serenity tossed her head, and gave him a mournful smile. "Can I help you?" She asked quietly.  
  
"We do know of you, and your origins from the Silver Millennium. Unfortunately, we do not have all the facts about your rebirth, and what you have been doing in the past few years. I believe that the staff and I would greatly appreciate if you could clear up some of the questions we have, if you are up to it."  
  
Serenity thought for a minute, and then replied:  
  
"Even I have a very selective memory. My guardian cat, Luna, prepared a presentation that I can activate in case this situation arose. But, I will fall asleep during it, that is the standard procedure, she said, soo…"  
  
"I will tell my colleges that. Thank you. What would be a good time for this presentation…?"  
  
"Oh, tonight would be fine," Serenity replied. "Whatever time is most convient for you."  
  
"Of course. Thank you."  
  
"You are most welcome, Professor."  
  
Serenity returned to staring into space, and Professor Binns glided over to Professor Dumbledore, and began to relate to him the recently found information.  
  
Dumbledore nodded, and dismissed him.  
  
"Your majesty," He addressed her, and Serenity dutifully raised her head.  
  
"I was looking forward to telling you about a bit of a spot I got into as a young lad, happily frolicking in the halls of Hogwarts, filling my head with all sorts of bits, of things, which reminds me, would you like to hear the school song?"  
  
Serenity couldn't help but smile. Dumbledore was by far one of her favorites of the staff. He was like a child, energetic, happy, playful. He seemed absent-minded, but he had an incredible memory, which he proved to her by feeding her tales, one after another. He finally decided that if she didn't want to talk, he might as well keep her amused and out of misery.  
  
"Your majesty, would you like to hear the school song?" Dumbledore repeated, his eyes sparkling like a saffire in a flame.  
  
Serenity met his gaze, and the that of the fixed smiles of the rest of the staff, who were looking rather irritated.  
  
"Make it stop!" McGonagall hissed though clenched teeth to Snape. All the teachers hated the school song.  
  
The professor cleared his throat. "So, I hear that you will deliver us a presentation proving your identity to us? That's very, very, good, because proof is important to sustaining credibility--OW!"  
  
Snape angrily turned to McGonagall who was silently smirking, looking like she had wanted to kick him in the shin for ages. "I didn't mean that way!" She spat as quietly as possible.  
  
Snape sent her a death glare, and continued. "Well, you know, an identity crisis could happen to anyone. Except me, of course--OW"  
  
This time McGonagall yanked his ear, and was viciously hissing into it. "Watch it, smart mouth!"  
  
"Well, anyway, I mean, Albus,"  
  
At this point, Dumbledore turned his twinkling eyes to curiously watch Snape, who was rambling on thin ice.  
  
"--Albus, like most of us, forgets things once in a while. Well, there are all kinds of spells to be able to turn into someone else, so….Well, Albus, how do we really know that it's you sitting there?"  
  
Dumbledore seemed immensely happy to get this chance to prove his identity. "Well," He began, the blue orbs flashing as merrily as Santa Claus', "I remember, in your fifth year, you had a crush on a certain someone--"  
  
"That'll do." said Snape curtly.  
  
Dumbledore smiled serenely at him. "Well, I'm glad, Severus, because I am so looking forward to doing the school song. We haven't done it in such a long time!"  
  
And with that Dumbledore stood, not seeing the deflated looks on the teacher's faces.  
  
"Everyone!" He cried merrily, waving his arms making him look like a happy old man asked for a big hug.  
  
The students looked at him, a bit surprised. "I have decided that in honor of our guest, her highness Princess Serenity the Forth--"  
  
At this, Harry noticed the Serenity went a little pink, being introduced a million times a day--  
  
"--that we should all sing, in dear Hogwarts spirit, the school song!"  
  
There was a bit of cheering accompanying this annoucement, especially from the Weasley twins, who adored the school song.  
  
Dumbledore took his wand out of his sleeve, and waved it happily. The lyrics appeared in gold on a purple banner hanging in the middle of the great hall.  
  
"Now, most of you know, you pick your own tune… and now we will all go!"  
  
Most people picked 'happy birthday', Harry sang to the tune of 'singin' in the rain', and he could hear Serenity's angelic soprano voice rising above the others to 'a star spangled banner', adding notes where the lyrics demanded them. She finished a bit before everyone else, and repeated the first two lines:  
  
'Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy, Warty, Hogwarts  
  
'Teach us something please'  
  
And just to balance it out, added  
  
'whatever age we please'  
  
The Weasley twins finished last-- they had bewitched their voices to sound chipmunky-- they were on their seventh round of the song.  
  
Everybody clapped heartily, mostly for Serenity, who had turned bright cherry red, and was laughing.  
  
Laughing.  
  
That was something new about her.  
  
She was enchanting when she laughed.  
  
Well, Harry knew that if she was gorgeous when she was sad, then she was…  
  
Breathtaking?  
  
Incredible?  
  
Awesome?  
  
Like a daughter of God.  
  
An Angel when she was happy?  
  
But the thing that took his breath away, along with Ron's and Hermione's and everyone else's was that her beauty was not merely the blond hair and blue eyes, but everything inbetween, because her outlook on life was mirrored in all that she did.  
  
As they sat down, Usagi frowned.  
  
"I sang that in English," She said to Dumbledore. "But I don't really know how to speak English--- What?!"  
  
McGonagall leaned over, and smiled at her. "There are spells in the school that translate for you."  
  
Serenity was confused. "But I've know I've spoken in Japanese since I've been here-- even if only to myself."  
  
"That's the point," McGonagall pointed out. "To yourself. When you are communicating, that's when the spell is active, though people tend to have accents."  
  
"Oh, I see." Usagi smiled. "You know-- OW! What the?"  
  
A gray lump ran, and jumped over Serenity's head, and its back leg caught, and a long scratch appeared on her face.  
  
A fat, ginger, Persian cat ran after it, hissing. The orange cat jumped on Serenity, who bent considerably under its weight.  
  
The gray lump jumped on the wall, and, using its claws, climbed up the elaborate woodwork. The Persian cat followed, jumping heavily on the walls. However, the weight of the enormous cat far outweighed the capacity of its claws. Spitting, the cat jumped to the ground, still staring venomously at the gray lump, now stationed on a wooden Corinthian column carved out of the wall.  
  
"Crookshanks!" Rang Hermione's shocked voice. Quickly, she ran and picked up her grumpy cat, and pumped her legs as hard as she could, almost flying out of the great hall.  
  
"Ooh, that looks nasty," McGonagall said, examining Serenity's face. A long, bleeding scratch screamed for attention on her pale face. It was on the far left of her forehead, from the start of her bangs, and tapering off at her chin.  
  
"It isn't very deep," Usagi smiled. "I'm sure it will be fine."  
  
"Madam Pomfrey can fix that up for you, right now, your highness." Dumbledore commented graciously, as he absentmindedly pulled his long wand from the sleeve of his robe, and with a the 'swish-and-flick', brought a shivering, gray kitten with black paws from its wooden alcove above.  
  
"Nonsense. It will be healed by the end of the week. Mark my words." Usagi replied, and reached out for the kitten. Dumbledore, smiling, handed it to her.  
  
"Oh, you poor thing." Usagi whispered, softly petting the shivering kitten. "What's this? Oh, you have a collar. I see. No tag, but we know that you're not a stray."  
  
Serenity looked up and scanned the hall. "I believe that this belongs to someone."  
  
"B-bumpkins?" Stuttered a girl, shakily standing up from the Slytherin table.  
  
Serenity, smiling, held out the kitten to her.  
  
"Bumpkins!" Exclaimed the girl happily, and she ran forward to claim the kitten.  
  
"YIA COURTWELL!" Snape roared, his breath coming out in little 'poof's.  
  
Yia stopped in her tracks, now visibly shaking.  
  
"P-please don't tell Daddy, P-pro-pro-f-fessor… It was accident. D-daddy… Daddy will h-hurt m-me… P-plea--"  
  
"I will most certainly will tell your father, Miss Courtwell. You are failing, are seriously behind, and cannot take care of your belongings--"  
  
"She's also autistic, Severus. She learns differently." Dumbledore informed him, obviously not the first time.  
  
Snape ignored him. "And disrupting the entire dinner! You have embarrassed me, yourself, and your family! Especially while such a guest is here--"  
  
"How dare you!" Serenity exclaimed hotly, pulling herself up to her full height, and facing Snape, obviously very angry. Her face was flushed from all the blood running to it, which caused her face to bleed more. "How dare you use me as an excuse to hurt and intimidate this child! You may be her house's headmaster, and you may have authority to discipline her accordingly, but you do not, I repeat, do not, have authority to speak for me, and use me to further your cause, PROFESSOR Snape!"  
  
Her face softening considerably, Usagi turned toward to Yia, who was sobbing.  
  
"There is no harm done, dear, its all right…" And Serenity opened her arms.  
  
Yia didn't think twice. She threw herself into Princess Serenity's arms, sobbing all the way. Serenity patted her back, with distant eyes, whispered 'shhh, darling' in Yia's ear, and just let the girl sob.  
  
At that moment, Harry, and everyone else in the room, knew that there was no way that Serenity could be affiliated with Voldemort in anyway. It was just impossible. There was no way that Usagi could be so nice, so kind, and so ethically sensitive and be Voldemort's right hand man, er, woman.  
  
This little crying session continued on for about a few minutes, and Yia quieted down, eventually falling asleep on Serenity's shoulder.  
  
Usagi turned to Professor Dumbledore. "May I put her to bed?"  
  
Dumbledore agreed instantly, and Snape grumpily roused up his Slytherins, and they all trotted off, clustering around the Princess. Malfoy took special precautions to be close to Usagi and "accidentally" bumped into her several times.  
  
At this, Ginny turned triumphantly to Harry. "So what do you think of her now?"  
  
"I think she rocks!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"AMEN!" Everyone else yelled in unison, then burst out laughing.  
  
****************************  
  
Author's Notes: Well, I was going to add some more to this chapter, but I decided not too. Don't worry, I'm going to continue this, and I promise next time, that Usagi will become a student! Please review! It makes things a lot easier for me! 


	6. Closer To Their Fate

Author's Notes: Okay, this is going to be a darker chapter, and a very   
long one. Please read, and, for the love of Harry or Draco or Usagi or Snape   
or God or whoever, review! Oh, yes, I give Draco a dirty mouth this chapter.   
He repents, later on, just not in this chap. :))  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
September came and passed with the begininning of the turning of leaves.   
Harry breezed through the beginning of October, truding through the   
piles of leaves that made the campus glow with brilliant reds and oranges.   
He often caught glances of the Princess Serenity twirling in the falling colors.   
She, he noted, appreciated the luxurious Hogwarts grounds more than any of them.  
It was funny, he often thought, that after one brush, though not the   
first, with Snape, that Serenity had fallen deeply into all of their hearts.   
Though the students rarely mingled with her, save the exception of Yia Courtwell,   
who could be spotted presenting the Princess with beautifully colored leaves and   
walking down the hall hand in hand with the regal young lady, she was revered.   
Serenity had defied Snape for the reasons of pure justice at least two times,   
and no more, yet she was favored greatly. Somehow she escaped the sense of fear   
that excluded no other student in Hogwarts when it came to Snape.   
But then again, Serenity was not a student, and she was not a normal person.  
Another thing that made Serenity ever dearer was the fact that she   
walked down the halls with the student body. She watched them intently, though   
silently, and took pleasure in observation.  
But, if Serenity was melancholy when she first arrived at Hogwarts, she   
was in a full-blow bout of clinical depression now. Since the night of the school   
song, Harry had never seen her smile. He didn't know why she was so sad, but he had   
a guess. Yia was a fine companion, he knew, because the girl had long gotten sick   
of her house, the Slytherins, and often eluded them. Hermione befriended her, in an   
action that Ron guessed was trying to be a likeness to her majesty, and Yia had shared   
many a conversation with them. But he guessed that Serenity was lonely.   
Despite her adored state, no one approached her out of pure awe, and there was no   
one to talk to but Yia. And Yia was an autistic little girl. Serenity couldn't   
confide in her like a friend. As she said in her speech at the beginning of the year,   
she was human, a gesture that won her more favor. Everyone needs a good friend.   
But Harry didn't know Serenity, and he didn't want to meddle. Who was he to tell her   
lighten up?  
This was weighing heavily upon him that fine October morning, as he trotted   
with Ron toward Care of Magical Creatures. It was one of those October days when the   
sky was a beautiful, cloudless blue, with the sun shining in a blinding white orb.  
Ron chatted amiably, about how Seamus was doing something or the other. Harry was just  
starting to tune in when another conversation entered his ears.  
"...She came to my private dormitory at midnight, last night, just begging me  
to make love to her. But I said no. I told her that we needed to make our first time  
special. But she couldn't leave without a kiss. I'm telling you, she just can't resist me.  
Serenity is sooo seducable!"  
Harry clenched his fists in anger, and didn't have to look behind him to know who   
was saying such things. He exchanged a meaningful glace with Ron, who too was listening,   
and had long ceased his conversation. Ron nodded, his face flushed with anger.  
"Funny how she is so seducable, Malfoy, when she happened to be engaged, and in   
love with someone else, I might add?" Harry countered, remembering the diamond ring he had   
seen on Serenity's left ring finger the day when she told them to just ignore Malfoy.  
Malfoy turned a shade of pink. "Just proves how irresistable I am," He stuttered   
after a stilted silence.  
But the comment had its desired effect. The Slytherin's expressions changed from   
belief to disbelief. They eyed Malfoy in suspicion. Truly this wasn't his first lie, was it?  
Very conviently, Serenity just happened to pass by, with red color on her cheeks,   
her steps quick and angry, though the expression on her face betrayed no emotion. She   
raised her left hand to her forehead to brush away the bangs that clinged to her forhead.   
A diamond, a rather large one, Harry might add, flashed gloriously in the sunlight.  
That sealed it. Maloy was left in the dust to persue the Slytherins, trying   
to rebuild his credibility.  
Seeing the Slytherins pick up their speed, Serenity stopped abruptly, and let   
them pass, staring at the horizon forlornly.  
Harry and Ron continued on, but not without a sympathetic glance in her direction.   
There was not doubt in their minds that Serenity had heard every comment uttered from Malfoy's   
filthy mouth.  
"Ugh!" Crack. Crack. Snap. Crack. Groan. Crack. Crack.  
Harry turned around, and stopped in his tracks.  
Serenity was angrily butching a huge oak. Butchering was an understatment. She skillfully   
fought the immoble piece of foilage. Several high kicks that served to decapitate large limbs,   
fast punches that no human being ever saw, and blurs of movement that served as a means of   
destruction and self-defense.  
Harry got weak in the knees just watching. Obviously, Malfoy had opened up a can   
of royal whoop-ass that would have left a human dead as a doornail in just a few seconds.  
"Why take it out on the tree? The tree did nothing wrong. May I point out that Malfoy   
deserves this?" Ron muttered under his breath.  
"Hey!"  
Both boys heads snapped out to see Hermione, flushed, yelling at Serenity.  
"That's a direct threat to the enviroment! The tree can feel too! That's wasting   
good parchment! Can't you hear me?! Back away from the tree!"  
When Serenity did not respond, Hermione marched up and laid her hand on the fighting   
Princess's shoulder.  
Before it looked like the hand could even touch, Serenity reacted. What happened   
transpired in less than two seconds. Serenity turn 45 degrees and high kicked with her   
rightfoot, which, by sheer chance, missed Hermione's nose by mere milimeters.   
The sheer force of the kick sent Hermione's hair flying in the wind that the action generated.   
Understanding without a glance that her foot had not come in contact with the target,   
Serenity flipped high over Hermione's head, and landed facing the girl, her vision finally   
seeing what had barely touched her.  
"Oh my God!" Serenity's knees buckled beneath her, and an expression of horror came over   
her face.   
"Are you all right? Answer me!"  
At Hermione's nod, Serenity visably relaxed, but then stiffened, and an expression of   
anger and fear came over her face. "What was that?! Don't you realize you could have been killed?!   
Thank God that I was out of practice, or you would be dead!"   
"Out of practice?" wheezed Ron, still winded from the brush with death that Hermione had   
come so close too.  
But Serenity wasn't listening. What she was doing was crushing Hermione into a bear hug,   
her face screwed up in still very tangible fear, tears running down unchecked.  
"Hey, its okay!" Hermione protested. "I just would have gotten a broken nose, that's all--"  
"No." Serenity gently released her, and raised an index finger to stroke the bridge of   
Hermione's nose. "Feel that bone? If I had hit you, that bone would be severed from its place,   
travel up to the your brain, and punture it. Then, you would release your bowels, and die."   
Serenity's eyes once again brimmed with unshed tears. "I was taught those things. I was taught   
about all the ways to kill, for self defense. And, by God, it has saved my life."  
"I believe it," Hermione said weakly. Then:  
"What do you mean out of practice?! Do you kill trees a lot?"  
"Practice with monsters and evil human beings. And the occasional jerk on a power trip."  
Hermione's eyes got huge.  
Serenity continued. "And I wanted to take my anger out on a certain human being, but,   
as you see, that would never do. But the tree didn't deserve it. You're right."  
As she mentioned the tree, the broken limbs and fallen bark flew up silently from the   
ground and reattached themself to the tree effortlessly.  
"I'm afraid you did a lot of damage," Hermione commented, turning her head just in time   
to see the last piece of bark slide into place.  
"And I don't always fight the scum of the universe with just kicks and punches." Serenity   
said at Hermione's awed expression. "I have been blessed with certain other powers."  
Hermione's eyes got round once again.  
Serenity stood up, and held out her hand. Hermione took it, and stood, walking over to   
Harry and Ron almost in a trace.  
"Take good care of her, you two." Serenity instructed, and turned away the other direction.   
She moved soundlessly through the leaf dusted grass.  
When reaching a certain distance, Usagi watched them walk toward the classroom. Once they reached   
their destination, she crumpled to the ground, sobbing bitterly into her skirt, drawn up at the knees.   
"God, can't I do anything right?!" She cried out in anguish, and buried her head in her knees once more.   
She stayed in that position, sobbing, when Care of Magical Creatures let out, and stayed there   
past lunch, and eventually dinner, the sunlight growing stale overhead. The Hogwarts grounds   
got cold quickly, and, sniffling, Usagi stood up in the dark, chilled and stiff. Still   
crying lightly, she made her way back to the castle, only to rise the next day to not   
talk to anyone, even the friendly and unjudgmental Dumbledore.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
The eyes were estatic. They danced for glee. Oh, just a little more waiting!   
The gorgeous sight of vermillion blood would seep through the walls of Hogwarts yet...  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Excellent work, Draco! You are by far the best pupil I have seen in this   
classroom for years! Such talent! It brings warmth to my heart to see such greatness   
with my own eyes!" Snape gushed loving, wiping a feigned tear from his eye.  
"Oh, you flatter me too much," Malfoy grinned, in a offhanded attempt   
to be modest. It failed, considerably.  
"And such a gentleman too, young Draco. So polite, never failing to   
show true manners, unlike a certain female I know, who happens not to show up at all..."  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione exchanged glances, knowing full well that Snape talked about   
Serenity. They had a sinking feeling that she had not show up for meals yesterday because of the incident   
with Hermione earlier that day.  
After the "presentation" that Professor Binns was so awed about, which happened to   
include a talking cat, they had heard, the teachers were singing Serenity's praises. She had even   
earned the grudging respect of Snape, though it was obvious that he hated her. He chose any   
opportunity to put her down, and no know wondered why. If anything, Snape hated   
his authority challenged, and he utterly loathed the embarassment that came with his   
authority so blantantly put down by Serenity in front of the entire school. The   
night that Serenity had publicly embarrassed him, Snape through a fit. After   
all the Slytherins and Serenity, still carrying Yia, had exited the door   
behind the staff table that lead to the corrider, Snape had locked it, and   
shut it, leaving all of his house and the Princess inside the chamber,   
while his argued with Dumbledore.  
"That's not fair!" Snape had whined, "How can she say that to me! How   
can you support her actions? Defending a girl who has been breaking house   
rules since she got here? My authority is at stake here, Albus!"  
Dumbledore, who was taking a swig from his goblet, looked unfazed upon   
the desperate Snape, not the least surprised by his actions. He calmed set the   
goblet down, taking his time before turning back to Snape. "I believe you are right, Severus.   
Your authority is at stake. But by me, not her."  
What happened next was priceless. Harry would never forget it, even it he   
lived a millenia. Snape went deathly pale, and stumbled back as if Dumbledore had   
dealt his a physical blow. His eyes roled back in his head, and, Harry's grin grew   
wider, he fainted! Severus Snape, the malicious and cruel Slytherin professor had   
fainted like a little girl! Oh, how Snape did so love his authority... The   
possibility of it being taken away from him was impossible for his narrow mind   
to deal with.  
Harry's mind happily relayed all the details. How McGonagall had looked so   
sickened when she had to get Snape concious. How Hagrid had walked over, with a   
little swagger in his step that showed that he was just a smiget bit drunk, and   
played the frantic Snape.  
"Me authorities' bein' challenged! Be still, my beatin' 'art!" Hagrid, in the   
full blown act of playing Snape, clutched at his chest with a desperate, meaty hand, and   
raised the back of his palm to his forhead, and made a big show of crashing to the floor   
in a played faint, which made the tables shake.  
"Oh no!" Hagrid continued, still acting, "Me fainted! Minerva, fetch me my   
smellin' salts!"  
Laughter echoed throughout the great hall.  
"Hagrid, that is enough." Dumbledore gently chided.  
"And I'll do better than smelling salts, Severus!" McGonagall declared drly, smacking   
Snape cheeks, which brought the professor to life.  
"Minerva!" He snapped, grabbing one of her striking hands, "What in the name of   
the ministry are you doing?"  
"Waking you from your faint, what else!" McGonagall replied, and in disgust   
withdrew her hand.  
"Shit." Snape muttered, seeing that the whole, blasted school was watched. Oh,   
damn it all!  
There was a slam, and the door flew open, crooked on its hinges, Serenity standing   
in its wake. "Sorry about the lock," She apologized to Dumbledore. "But I do so   
hate dark rooms." With an evil grin to Snape, who was propping himself up on his elbows.  
"How could you get out?! Those locks are impossible to open!"  
"Obviously not impossible." Serenity replied, drawing her long lashes over the   
blue orbs classified as her eyes. Then, she swung her hip to one side, twirling a pigtail   
around one finger, and look at him through those irresitable long lashes, and said, a   
bit too sweetly:  
"A demonstration?"  
Everyone saw the bit of drool that formed in the corner of Snape's mouth.  
Pig, Harry thought. But it was obvious that Serenity was having the time of her life.   
Usagi had realized a long time ago, that if one implies cuteness just so, anything was possible.  
"You would break more of our school doors?" Snape breathed, not even really focusing   
on what he just said.  
"I think she meant your head, Severus," McGonagall happily speculated.  
"I'll take that as a no." said Serenity.  
"No one can get through those locks without black magic!" Snape exclaimed,   
now gaining his senses since Serenity backed off the cuteness factor.  
Serenity's face contorted in indignitation. Clearly, she did not like that accusation.   
"Actually, I used this."   
Harry sighed with pure pleasure, reliving the wonderfulness of it all. He folded   
his arms behind his head, and leaned back into the chair, his face shining with sheer enjoyment.  
And then, Harry breathed, and then, like Dorothy in the Wizard of Oz, Serenity   
raised her skirts up to the knee, uncovering a perfectly formed, milky white calf, with a   
foot that was in a slipper dripping in pearls.  
Snape looked dizzy, like that one action was like drinking a tankard of butterbeer.  
Serenity looked down at her leg in interest, oblivious the fact that the male   
population, excluding all the teachers but Snape, of Hogwarts was entrathed with this limb.   
"The human body really is amazing," She commented, "Muscles are really quite strong, and can   
gain strength if you train them right. I put my calf muscles to good use in braking that lock."   
Then, Serenity looked pointedly at Dumbledore, who gave her silent permission with the nod of   
his head.  
"Observe." She walked over to another door, locked it from the inside, and shut it.   
Then, she kicked right above the deadbolt, with a "Hi-ya!", and the door flew in, slamming   
against the wall. She flashed Snape a triumphant look.  
"Oh, come off it!" The steamed professor snapped. "Let's get out of here!" And he   
flew to his feet, running through the corrider that was full of Slytherins, who had watched   
the whole scene with unchecked interest.  
CRASH.  
"Oopsie." That came from Serenity. "Forgot to tell him about that box the   
Mr. Filch so conviently left there."  
And, Harry grinned, not even giving thought to the fact that his face   
couldn't split any farther, the next day, Snape was sporting a black eye and a limp.   
Oh, the things we do.  
"POTTER!"  
With a jolt, Harry broke out of his happy revelie, to find a sinister and   
interested Snape hovering about him.  
"Potter," He whispered, yet the whisper was coated in Snape's trademark electricity,   
the thing that the kept even the most unruly class quiet under his watchful eyes, "Potter."   
A second's silence. "What, pray tell, is so funny. You just must share it with us."  
You, Harry thought, but didn't say it. He scrambled to think of an answer,   
but found that fate had saved him, since naught a single lie came to mind.  
"Uh, sir--"  
"What is so funny, Potter?"  
"Um, professor--"  
"That won't get you out of this one, Potter."  
"Just look behind you."  
"Excuse me?"  
"Behind you, sir."  
"Potter, I am warning you--"  
"That won't get you out of this one, Professor."  
Then, darkly, "Are you mocking me, Potter?" Snape's face was inches away   
from Harry's own.  
Geez, get a breath mint, Harry thought. "No, sir. But I think the fire is."  
"Fire, Potter? What fire?"  
"The one attached to your pants, sir."  
Now fully alarmed, Snape looked over his shoulder to see his rear end going   
up in flames.  
Hermione, acting on sheer adrenaline, courage, and hate for her Professor and   
his unfairness, took a whole bucket of ice cold water, and doused Snape with it, who,   
at the moment, was doing what looked like the newest form of pointe ballet, jumping up   
and down on the tips of your toes and flailing your arms, and screaming like there's   
no tomorrow.  
Snape continued with this dance for about thirty more seconds before he   
realized that he was no longer on fire, in face, just the opposite. The dungeon   
air was a mere 34 degree and he was dripping in cold water. This thirty seconds   
gave Hermione the needed time to rid herself of the evidence, and seat herself next   
to Ron, an innocent look plastered on her face.  
"The fire!" Malfoy screeked, pointing. "Its not out!"  
Snape whirled around, and feasted his eyes on a burning paper bag, which,   
only minutes ago was sitting just under the hem of Snape's cloak.  
"A plant!" He hissed, and stomped at the bag with his feet. Bad move.   
The burning paper split apart, covering Snape's leather shoe in fresh doggy doo. Yup.   
lots of ooey gooey dog crap.  
The class cracked up, much to Snape's annoyance. "That is not funny!" He   
declared shrilly, waving his smelling shoe in their direction. "Who did this? Huh?   
Tell me!"  
The class exchanged looks. They knew that they had been far to enthralled with   
Harry's recent predicament to really see just who had planted the trick.  
"Well?" Snape demanded, waiting impatiently for an answer.  
"I think a dog supplied the poop, Professor." Ron volunteered.  
"I already figured that out Weasley! How long did it take you? Just who lit   
the paper bag on fire, and then planted it under me?"  
The class was silent.  
"No one saw?" Snape scanned the class for a hint of defiance. He found none.   
"Honestly, you are all idiots! Someone places a burning paper bag under me, and you   
miss this completely?"  
"Well, so did you!" Seamus countered.  
"SILENCE!" Snape roared. He paced back and forth, treading poop all over the   
coblestone floor, his wet shoes makes sounds akin to that of a sponge as pressure was applied   
to it, and water spilled from every crack in the leather. "Fifteen points from Gryffindor, for   
your insolence and... and..." Snape paused in mock thought, stroking his chin, trying to find the   
most vicious and cruel word in his heinous vocabulary.  
"And truth?" Another Gryffindor supplied.  
"Was I talking about you?"  
"You'd talk to anyone who'd give you the time of day!"  
Snape's notrils flared, and he paced more furiously. "Forty more points from Gryffindor!   
And Seamus, you may clean up this--" Snape looked down at the dog crap that now covered the floor.   
A malicious smile covered his face. "--Mess. No magic. I want it spotless, is that clear?"  
"Crystal."  
"Five points from Gryffindor! I asked a yes or no question!"  
"Give me a break!" That came from several sources, including Harry.  
Snape pretended that he didn't hear. "Do you understand?"  
"Yes, sir." Seamus replied, though not without and angry flash in his eyes.  
"Good." Snape nodded, finally satified, and glanced at some hidden clock. "Class is almost   
over. Unfortunately, we did not get anything remotely productive done, due to the many morons   
situated in this room. I am disgusted at the lot of you! Go, get out of my sight! Hideous..."  
Happy to be out early, and out of trouble, Harry gathered his books, and tried to fly out   
of the door before Snape could remember him. No such luck.  
"Potter! Not so fast, boy. People can die from being run over, you know."  
Harry stifled a groan and walked over to the desk, where Snape was carefully sitting,   
trying not to get his chair wet, which was pretty much a futile task. He finally succumbed the   
thing to the water with a plop, squish, and sigh.  
"Normally, I would assign detention to those who do not pay attention, but, since you   
were the only intelligent person who detected the fire and promptly alerted me, I'm afraid that   
I will have to overlook your... behavior." Snape looked like it torture just saying those words.   
His face screwed up in contempt, and he did not try to disguise the fact that he'd rather chain   
himself to a wall than let Harry off the hook, however minor the offense may be. Malfoy would be   
a different story all together. "Next time, Potter, I won't be so lenient. This is a warning.   
Do it again and you will find yourself in detention. Is that understood?"  
"Perfectly, sir. Yes, I mean."  
"Let's keep it that way, Potter. Now, begone! I have some changing to do..."  
Harry didn't need to be told twice. His worst nightmare would be having to watch Snape   
undress. Harry shuddered at the thought. He quickened his steps to get as far away from the   
dungeon as possible. Ron and Hermione were up far ahead. Harry sighed in annoyance. Why didn't   
they wait for him? Well, maybe they were just being smart. Snape was still angry, after all.  
Suddenly, a strong hand gripped his shoulder, and tugged him into a sucluded, dark   
corridor. Harry was about to open his mouth in protest, but the sight of his Godfather, Sirius,   
quelled any sound of alarm on his lips.  
"Sirius!" Harry breathed happily, throwing his full body weight into his Godfather's   
in a crushing hug.  
Smiling, Sirius returned the hug, squeezing Harry as if he was his own, about to be   
ripped away from him. In many ways, they were dancing closer to the line of complete lack   
of communication. Dumbledore had imformed him via owl that Voldemort and the Death Eaters   
were beginning to intercept and read mail. It was becoming dangerous to write.   
Too dangerous, Dumbledore had said. The time during meetings was too slim, Sirius decided.   
His mental declaration was confirmed when Harry lifted his head, and tears glittered in   
his mesmerizing emerald eyes.   
"I'm so happy to see you, Sirius!" Harry cried. "Oh, just a few minutes ago,   
the most hilarious thing happened! Someone filled a bag with dog doo, lit it on fire, and   
put it under Snape!"  
His Godfather chuckled knowingly. "Like that, did you?"  
"That was you?" Harry asked incredously.  
"None other," Sirius replied. "You looked like you were in trouble. No one was   
looking, and I wanted to get back at him. At my graduation of Hogwarts, he transfigured   
my diploma into a snake. I've been looking for a chance to get back at him since."  
But, Harry got serious. "What are you doing here? Isn't it dangerous?"  
"That's exactly why I came. And, to see you, of course. Dumbledore said that   
Voldemort is beginning to intercept the mail, so he wants me here, so that we don't have   
to write. For now I'm Lupin's pet doggy, Snuffles. That's where you come in. I'm   
going to change into Snuffles, and you walk in the great hall saying that you found   
me, and thought I was a stray. Lupin will claim me for a pet."  
"But--" Harry was thinking about Princess Serenity. Sure, she was a nice person,   
but she was also powerful. Harry had seen how she pulverized that monster she called a   
youma with that glittery stick of hers. She was well above everyone else in Defense of the   
Dark Arts at Hogwarts, including the teachers, and she dealt with disguises all the time,   
he suspected. She also had time on her hands-- lots of it. And one conversation that she   
overheard walking down the hall could jepordize them all. Worried, Harry related this to   
Sirius, not bothering to tell his Godfather just who Princess Serenity was. He just told   
him that it was long story. Which was the truth. Sirius nodded at every pause. Thinking   
for a while after Harry had finished, he replied slowly:  
"Dumbledore has informed me that he will be telling more staff at Hogwarts about   
myself and my predicament, McGonagall and Hagrid. He didn't mention anymore, but if   
Serenity is as believing and kind as you think she is, he might inform her. Meanwhile,   
we'll have to talk only at night, after someone can confirm she's in her bedroom.   
Security is going to be high, Harry, but I know we can do it. I think one of the biggest   
risks of being out there on my own is Fudge. He still has dementors out there, and at least   
we know that he won't dare come here."  
Harry nodded resolutely, and Sirius turned into Snuffles, a black lab. To make him   
look like an authantic stray, Harry spit on his hand, and made Snuffles hair look matted.   
Being underfed had its advantages. Snuffles had that lean look about him that confirmed   
his stray status. Happy with his handy work, Harry set off toward dinner, Snuffles close behind.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
But Sirius was wrong about Fudge. Very wrong. For, as soon as Harry parted the   
great woods doors that lead to the great hall, he was greeted by the sight of Fudge,   
lime green bowler hand, talking about something or another. His target audience was   
Serenity, yet, she was clearly not listening. In fact, she was merely tolerating him.   
"So, YOU are the minister of magic." She interrupted him.  
Fudge seemed immensely happy that she acknowledged that he was in a position of power.   
He nodded, bouncing on the balls of his feet.  
"Cornelious Fudge, correct?"  
Fudge seemed more than estatic that she knew his name. "Yes, your majesty."  
"I thought so." She persed her lips, looking Fudge up and down. "Professor McGonagall   
and Dumbledore have told me so much about you... and your last visit."  
Fudge's smile faded considerably. "Yes, well..."  
"Hello, Harry." Dumbledore greeted him softly, but it hit Fudge like a freight train.  
"And all about your last conversation with Harry Potter," Serenity added, just for good   
measure. Fudge seemed to freeze, paling. Finally, he gulped weakly, and nodded toward Harry.  
"H-Harry. How n-nice t-to see you ag-gain."  
"Mr. Fudge." said Harry coldly. Snuffles growled on cue.  
Hearing this, Serenity knelt down to the floor, glacing at Snuffles. "And what do you   
have here, Harry?" She smiled breifly at him, but it didn't quite meet her eyes. "That is your   
name right? Are you Harry Potter? Please don't be offended that I don't reconize you.   
McGonagall told me that you were famous, but I don't know for what. I don't know very   
much about the wizarding world." She looked down on the floor as if ashamed.  
Harry was startled. "I found a stray." He said. "Outside. I thought I'd bring it in..."  
"Of course..." Serenity murmered. Harry had a feeling that she was far away inside her mind.  
"I'll take him," Lupin volunteered. "I've actually been looking for a pet.   
Now, my problem is solved. Harry, since you found him, you can help me get him settled in."  
No one had any protests. As Harry, Lupin, and Snuffles, exited the hall, Harry   
noticed McGonagall, Snape, and Hagrid's eyes following Snuffles curiously. Clearly, they had   
been informed.  
When they were safely out of the great hall, and out of Fudge's reach, Lupin   
increased his speed, brow furrowed. "Its safe. You can change back now, Sirius. We need to   
talk anyway."  
As they passed by the windows, the last of the dying light cast upon they're shadows.   
One shaped rose and elonganated.  
"I'm sorrry Fudge showed up, my friend," Lupin said. "He came in unannouced, yelling   
at Dumbledore that he couldn't keep Serenity hidden for long."  
"Did he bring any dementors with him?"  
"They are outside, with his carriage party. Luckily he was smart enough not to bring   
them into the building after the last reception he got. He told, not asked, Dumbledore that he   
was just giving them fair warning, and that he was going to bring them in. Serenity said no,   
and told him that evil creatures weren't welcome in her prescense. She said, 'My job as   
Princess of this Universe, consists of many duties, Mr. Fudge. The main being protecting   
myself and my subjects from evil, and evil of all sorts. There are children in this school.   
If you defy my command, I will kill those things myself, and will take every possible measure   
to have you impeached from office.'"  
"Go Serenity!" Harry cheered. Score one for their favorite princess! Who knew that   
she took such a disliking to Fudge? Not that Harry blamed her...  
"Mmm." Said Lupin, a bit distracted. "Fudge still put up a fight. He got all feathered   
up and said that she couldn't pull rank just yet. He said that they couldn't proove her   
validity, and until then, she was just a girl in a pretty dress on a power trip. Of course,   
this wasn't in front of the school."  
"Oooooh..." Harry winced.  
"What happened next?" Sirius asked, intrigued.  
"Oh, she got real pissed." Lupin replied. "She said that despite Fudge's show,   
everybody else did the work, and that he was lame duck minister. She also said that it seemed   
like Fudge was too desperate to get those dementors into the school. 'You talk about pulling rank,   
Fudge. It seems like you can't do anything of the sort unless you get something dangerous behind you.   
If you need guards to show YOUR authority, I'd choose wiser. The best are those who can not only   
provide protection, but ethics to support you. Not every dangerous situation is agressive you know.   
This has been purely diplomatic so far. And it is quickly going downhill. I will be candid with you.   
You do not make a very good lawyer.'"  
"She knows her stuff." Sirius said, amazed. "Are you sure this is a sixteen-year-old girl   
we're talking about here?"  
"An intelligent one at that. Quite clever. She backed Fudge right where we wanted him.   
He said he needed nothing of the sort to exercise the full position of the minister of magic, and that   
he could prove it. He said he wouldn't summon for the dementers."  
"Yet, the thing he fears is right in front of his face."  
"Prescisely."  
They arrived at Lupin's office/bedchambers, and they stopped while he fished his pockets   
for his keys.  
"Uh, Remus?"  
"Mmm? I'm kind of busy right now, Sirius."  
"Looking for your keys."  
"Mmm."  
"They are in your hand."  
"Oh. So they are." Lupin chuckled a little bit. "It seems like I was stepping   
into this classroom as a first-year just minutes ago. Now I'm getting old and senile."  
"While I," grinned Sirius, "Am still good-looking."  
"Don't flatter yourself too much, Sirius, old buddy, old pal. You are forty-two after all..."  
"That's it?" spat Harry incredously. "That's old? Geez, stop complaining you two.   
Now, Dumbledore is old."  
Lupin chuckled a little more. "We were only playing Harry. I'm still happy that   
I haven't developed arthritisis yet."  
"Oh, geez..."  
A soft meow wafted down the hallway, followed by a call. "They are here, my sweet,   
I sense them..."  
Alarmed, Sirius hid behind the desk, as Harry panicked. What should he do?   
Would he look inconspicious? Was he stupidly putting his Godfather in danger by standing   
around and looking confused?!  
"Professor Lupin..." breathed Filch, gazing around the door jam. He was practically   
dripping in suspicion. His eyes landing on Harry, and narrowed. "A student."  
Lupin followed Filch's gaze to the confused Harry. "Its over there, Harry, the pile   
of papers on my desk."  
Harry turned around, knowing that Lupin was leading him in a playact to tame Filch's   
suspicions. "Which pile, sir?" He asked, looked at the four seperated stacks on Lupin's desk.  
"The one of your far left, Harry. Other left, other left. There you go."  
Harry picked up the pile, noticing that it was the test they took last Friday. He   
wondered what he should do with it.  
"I beleive yours is towards the bottom."  
Harry removed two thirds of the paper, and began flipping through the rest of the stack.   
He came upon his, third from the bottom of the stack.   
"A 98!" He grinned.  
"There, now was that so bad?" Lupin asked. "You got all worried that you failed that test."  
Sighing in disappointment, Filch turned to go and slunk down the hallway. Lupin quickly   
bolted the door behind them.  
"This is soft, thick, absorbant wood that these doors are made of, and they are practially   
sound proof. We can now talk unchecked. And by the way, Harry, that confused look gave me a perfect   
opening. I thought we were dead. A student in a classroom during dinner is a bit unnatural."  
"No problem!" Harry was estacticlly holding his test.  
"And now, back to businesss." Lupin grew serious. "There was more that happened concerning Fudge."  
Sirius, who was climbing out from behind the desk, urged him to continue.  
"The conversation that I told you that happened between Serenity and Fudge came   
quickly to a close. She made it clear that she didn't like him from the start. All the   
rest of the staff supported her. From what I've been told, Dumbledore and McGonagall   
have been feeding her tales about Fudge left and right. We knew it wouldn't be too   
long before word trickled out and Fudge heard. He doesn't like his authority threatened   
any more than Snape, only he deals with it just a bit more civilly. She was well-prepared."  
"Why?" Sirius asked. "Why was it so important that she deal with Fudge?"  
"Sirius, Serenity was put under Dumbledore's protection for security. We were not informed   
why, and even she doesn't know. But Dumbledore suspects its Voldemort. And Serenity needs to prove   
her authority to Fudge, because, she suspects he's in the league with Voldemort."  
Harry gasped. "Fudge? With Voldemort?"  
Sirius shook his head. "As much as I dislike Fudge, I don't think that's possible."  
"I didn't either," replied Lupin in all seriousness, "But she told us to think about it.   
Why deny Voldemort's rise so venomously? So that he can safely run the ministry without suspicion   
that he is on Voldemort's side. The things he can do with that position to aid Voldmort are countless.   
If he doesn't acknowledge Voldemort's prescense, then no one will suspect that he's gone over, and he   
can hand over the wizarding world to Voldemort easily. Why have a dementer destroy the remains of   
Crouch's son? So that he could not give out anymore information, or testify to anyone else.   
Why not get on Ludo Bagman's case about lax Quititch Cup security last year? Because of the   
death eater's little show."  
"But what about me? I don't Fudge could be bad, he made a big show of making sure I was safe   
when I ran out from blowing up my aunt." Harry cried.  
"It was just what you said, Harry. Show." Lupin answered gently. "If he was in the league   
with Voldemort, he would have known that Sirius wasn't the person who tipped him off. He could just   
be keeping the ministry running in circles. Its much more handy to have everyone worried about Black   
then about him. And the last thing Fudge could have wanted if he is with Voldemort was Sirius   
confronting you, and telling you the truth. Then where would he be? Harry Potter alerting everyone   
that it was Peter Pettigrew? No, if he is with Voldemort, that just wouldn't do."  
"It makes sense, Remus," Sirius frowned, "But I just think that Fudge seems a bit too   
simpleminded for that kind of planning."  
"So did Peter Pettigrew." added Harry darkly.  
"Point taken, Harry." Sirius thought for a minute. "Remus," he raised his head,   
"What do YOU think about what Serenity said?"  
"She sold me," Lupin said simply. "I didn't go into all the details. But Dumbledore   
is really concerned that she may be right. She actually had this theory long before Fudge came,   
from McGonagall and Dumbledore's accounts. Its more difficult to imagine when you've met Fudge   
before, but she has the advantage of having the information beforehand. That's the beauty of   
a different perspective. Its not that personal. Fudge seemed determined to undermine her   
tonight. Like I said, he hates his authority challenged. If he is with Voldemort, she could   
ruin everything. Serenity's power is immense. According to her presentation, it is boundless,   
but to unlock that ammount would kill the weilder. She could wipe him off the face of this   
Earth without a bat of the eye. All that crap you saw in the hall which was staged to look   
like an introduction and stuff like that was pure acting. Tension is high. When they first   
met, he tried to woo her over with all this stuff... Basically, it sounded like she was being   
bestowed with the job of taking all the blame when Fudge screwed up. She told him that she   
still hadn't forgiven him for his last incident here. 'I am not certain of the firmness of   
the foundation of your ministry, Minister. The fact that you do not concider all, and I mean   
all, of the sources presented to you leaves your credibility to the mercy of a narrow mind.   
I do not care how ridiclious the story, but there are people who have something to say.   
Sometimes the solution is the most unthinkable of all. That, perhaps, just might be the   
purpose of the complexity. I do not trust people who make decisions based upon pure opinion,   
not truth. By opinion, I mean you stick to your guns, no matter how the case changes.   
God gave you a brain, Fudge. At least let other people use it, if not you yourself.   
For your short-sightedness, I am concerned. There are dangerous people in this world, Mr.   
Fudge, and I believe that they would be more than happy to deceive you. A closed mind   
furthers their cause.' It went down the toliet from there. Fudge knew she was talking   
about Voldemort, and he wasn't very happy about that coming up again. Serenity made it   
clear that she was at war with Voldemort. She said, 'Minister, Lord Voldemort must be   
erraticated from this Earth. A weed is easier to kill when it is small. I suggest that you   
take steps to avoid this man and his cause. The last thing we need is a blind man in office,   
I do beleive. I will take certain steps to make sure you see. If you refuse, I won't hesitate   
to let you walk into a wall. You have been warned. Now you cannot complain that I did not   
warn you. According to my understanding, there are others in the room.' She meant McGonagall,   
Dumbledore, and Snape, 'who have warned you. You brushed them off. I assure you, Fudge,   
I am not a burr so easily shaken.' Fudge denied Voldemort coming back again. Then, he   
annouced that he was bringing the dementers in. Of course, you heard the about the rest   
of the conversation. He left, and we, by we I mean Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, and   
the rest of the staff, and Serenity, of course, conferred about what just occured. She   
shared her theory with the rest of us (McGonagall and Dumbledore already knew about it),   
and said that what just happened only served to convince her that she was right. Dumbledore   
agreed. Then, Serenity said that another thing occured to her about Fudge. If Rita Skeeter   
had been printing bad press about the ministry, untrue press, then why was Fudge so inclined   
to beleive her about Harry? And, that article was Fudge's main excuse NOT to believe Harry.   
She said that either Fudge was very stupid, or with Voldemort. She beleived the latter,   
because, as she said, narrow-minded as Fudge is, it would be pretty hard for him to get   
into office if he was a moron. That sealed it for me. Pretty much everyone believes her,   
with a few minor exceptions. No one said that it wasn't a possibilty, though."  
"Smart girl," Sirius said, nodding, "I think that--"  
They were interrupted by a brisk knock on the door. Lupin nodded to Sirius, who   
slipped out of the line of sight visible from the hallway. No one would see him unless Lupin   
let them in.  
"Remus," It was McGonagall. "Dumbledore sent me..."  
"Minerva," Lupin greeted her softly, and opened the door wider. "Please come in."  
McGonagall nodded, and strolled in. She moved around, and laid eyes of Sirius.   
And stiffened.   
Finally, after a moment's silence, McGonagall sighed. She smiled at Sirius like a   
mother, and walked over to him, arms spread wide. She embraced him. "Its hard to see you with   
Harry, Sirius, when I have been fed lies about your supposed crimes for thirteen years. But I   
am glad that you did not do it... James loved you so very much...." She moved back and studied him.   
Sirius was moved to see tears in her eyes.  
"Thank you, Professor McGonagall," Sirius bobbed his head, touched. "I don't know what to say."  
"Minerva," she corrected him. "You are no longer a student here."  
A grin split Sirius's features. "Though all this sneaking about makes me feel like one."  
"Yes, you always were a troublemaker." But McGonagall frowned. "Albus sent me, Remus, to   
fetch you. You can do a memory charm better than any of us, and I'm afraid we need your services.   
Fudge is threatening to go to the press."  
No one needed to say a word. They just exchanged glances.  
"I'll come, Minerva." Lupin replied softly. "I sort of anticipated this..."  
"As did I," McGonagall said, her lips pressed together to form a thin line. "That is the   
last thing that we need, Fudge alerting the Dark Side that Serenity it here."  
Lupin nodded in understanding. "Now, Sirius, I have a secret bedroom set up for you   
behind the gargoyle in my bedroom. The password is 'stickler sniffer'. Harry, you can see him in,   
but make sure you get back to the great hall soon. You need to eat. I'll see you soon, Sirius."   
He flashed them one last smile as he and Professor McGonagall disappeared behind the door, which   
shut and locked quietly.  
"Gosh darn Fudge!" Sirius spat, frustrated. "I was about to tell Remus that he made a   
believer out of me yet... And Fudge just about going to the press only makes me beleive it more."  
Harry, however, said nothing. Could it really be true? Could Fudge be a traitor? How   
many more were in their midst? How many more supported a cause as cruel and selfish and   
unthinkable as Voldmort's?   
What if Voldemort was right, Harry thought. What if there was no good and evil.   
People could be so easily persauded to go over to the dark side. Society was already so   
incredibly selfish. Maybe they were fighting a losing battle. But, then, if there was   
no good and evil, then why was every bone in his body screaming for justice? Why were   
there consciouses in people? Why did they have the emotion guilt?  
Because that's it, Harry told himself. There is good and evil. There is love.   
If it wasn't love that shined back at him in Hermione and Ron's eyes, if it wasn't courage   
born of love that had moved them to help Harry fight his biggest battles, then what was it?  
Stop thinking like that, Harry told himself. What would Sirius say? What would   
Dumbledore say? There has to be love in this world, Harry thought desperately, there just   
has to be. Or he was afraid that they were all doomed.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Usagi watched Lupin raise his wand, high over Fudge's head, and turned away.   
There was a murmer of a spell, and Fudge, who was held back by Hagrid, cringed. A silver   
whisp of wind entered the struggling man, and he fell limp.  
"Take him away, Hagrid." Dumbledore instructed quietly. All of the staff seemed to   
dim visably at the scene. "Just get him far away from Hogwarts. We don't want his waking up   
here, stirring up his memory again.  
Hagrid grunted in response, and dragged the heavy form of Fudge out of the office.  
There was a few minutes of silence, as Lupin came out of the mental state required   
from the certain charm that he just performed, and put away his wand. He didn't speak,   
the thick atmosphere beckoned silence to reign.  
It was Dumbledore who finally spoke at last. His voice rang out like a heavy   
drum in the a cave, however soft the tone and words. "Are you all right, your highness?"  
"I hate this!" came the exasperated cry. "I just hate this!"  
"Fudge is the enemy," snapped Snape, who was obviously seething for some unknown   
reason. "Or so you would have us believe. I have no trouble doing this to an enemy.   
Things get a lot worse in war, Serenity. From my recollection, you've seen it!"  
This really ticked Usagi off. She whirled around, and eyed Snape. Her   
tone turned to ice. "Oh, I have seen war to the extremity, Professor. I have seen things   
that you could not imagine! But that does not give me a excuse to hate this any less!"  
"Really?" Snape hissed. "That I could not have imagined? I watched the dark lord   
rise to power, and I have seen terrible deaths! Tell something terrible that I have not seen!   
Have you held a dead man in your arms, Serenity?"  
"I have held the dead form of the man I love in my arms!" Usagi cried. "I have held the   
body of my best friend in my arms! I have held the body of an enemy of mine, who, despite his   
wrong-doings, was a good, yet deceived person and gave his life for me! Let me tell you a story,   
Snape. One I hope that you will not easily forget.  
"A horrible being, Mistress 9, took over the body of a young girl, who looks very much like   
Yia Courtwell, whom I have befriended. That little girl's name was Hotaru. Her father's body was   
taken over too. This enemy had many more who acted for them, but these were the main ones of which   
whom we were fighting against. For Mistress 9 to rise, they needed a pure heart. Another little   
girl, one who was very dear to me, had her heart taken out. Hotaru ate it. She was not herself at   
the time."  
The room was deathly quiet. Serenity's eyes were glazed over. She was reliving memories.   
"I tried everything I could to keep that pure heart from being stolen. Unfortunately,   
there was a barrier between us. I rammed myself into that laser wall as many times as I pleased,   
but I could not break through. I pleaded, begged them to stop, but it fell upon dead ears.   
Then, I turned to Professor Tomoe, Hotaru's father. I told him how much he was hurting his   
daughter. I said that if he was her dad, how could he permit this to happen? If he loved her,   
then why was he doing this?!"  
Tears pricked Usagi's eyes. "And you know what he said to me?" she whispered.   
"He turned to me, and he said-- he said-- 'Love? Love? What's that?'"  
"My God." It came from more than one person.  
"Mistress 9 rose again, and my duty was clear. I had to erase that horrible   
demon from this Earth. My outer solar system guardians told me to kill her. I refused.   
They tried to take me off the throne because of it. Mistress 9 the spirit was erraticated.   
Hotaru's true spirit overwhelmed the evil, and then Hotaru transformed into the famous   
soldier of ruin-- Sailor Saturn. But even though things turned out all right, the outers   
were angry. They told me that we were lucky, and that I was too much of an idealist.   
They said that sacrifices must be made for the galaxy. They were right, in a way. My   
inner senshi protested, and told them to back off. 'Don't critize Usagi,' they said,   
'she did her best'. But they were right, and I said so. I am naive and a crybaby,   
I admitted it then, and I'll admit it now. But I didn't and I still don't feel like I did   
anything wrong! If I have to kill an innocent little girl like Hotaru to save the world,   
then is it a world that's even worth living in?!"  
Usagi looked the room over, and its occupants, some of who they were crying silently,   
along with her. "So there is your answer, Snape. I have seen terrible--terrible things.   
But I refuse to be desensitized to them! When you forget to feel that injustice inside of you,   
then the lines between right and wrong began to blur. I can assure you, that's the way it   
happens with many people."  
'And', thought Snape bitterly, remembering his early days as a Death Eater, 'that's the   
way it happened with me'. Why did he have to open his mouth? Serenity wasn't the only one stuck   
with bad memories and nightmares tonight. Perhaps he should just forsake sleep all together.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Harry and Sirirus were still talking when Lupin came back.  
"Uh-oh." That was Sirius. "Remus is going to kill me.. How did the time get away from   
us, Harry?"  
"I think we enjoy talking to each other too much."  
"I think you're right."  
"Stickler Sniffer."  
The gargoyle moved, and a form entered the room, stooping below the low door jam.  
"Remus, I know what you're going to say," Sirius started apprehensively, "But we were   
just having such a good time and--"  
Lupin held up a hand, and Sirius at once quieted. Harry was startled to see red   
circles around Lupin's eyes.  
Sirius noticed too. "Remus," he began anew, "Are you all right?"  
Lupin sighed, and ran a shaky hand through his brown hair. "Yes and no, Sirius."  
Sirius pulled a chair out from a desk in the corner, and indicated the Lupin sit in it.   
"Remus, what happened?" He asked with concern.  
Lupin nodded graciously, and sank into the seat. "It was right after I performed the   
charm. Hagrid removed Fudge, and Dumbledore asked Serenity if she was all right. She had turned   
away when I had performed it, and hadn't spoke since. She replied that she just hated this whole   
process. Then, Snape had to open his big mouth, and give a big macho speech on how Fudge was now   
the enemy and that he doesn't think that's a breach of ethics."  
"Jerk." said Harry.  
"He's sort of right, I'm afraid." Sirius replied, glancing down at his scowling godson.  
Lupin nodded. "He is, but he said it a lot less kinder, and with references to her   
credibility. I'm not going to repeat what she said, she told us a rather sad story. I swear   
that there wasn't a dry eye in there. I just realized that there are a lot more people who want   
to take over the world and a lot of the means to do it. They are just as bad as Voldemort, and I   
just might go even as far to say worse. Serenity has spent most of her teenage years fighting these   
things. This wasn't pretty stuff she mentioned, and I have a feeling that she left a lot out.   
It ended with her saying that no matter how much horrid things are flown your way, that you can't   
let yourself become callous. She says that if you lose your sense of injustice that 'the lines   
between right and wrong began to blur'."  
They were quiet for a while.  
Finnally, Harry said. "Professor, what did she tell you?"  
Lupin shuddered. "It wasn't graphic, it wasn't explicit, but it was very, very sad   
Harry, and I won't put you through the experience. I'm not mad at Serenity for telling us,   
because it certainly helped put things in perspective on how you are supposed to feel when   
it comes to things like Voldemort. I don't think its something that most humans know how to do,   
react to something like this. But I won't deny that it was emotionally draining, and I don't   
think that either of you need the advice. You deal with greif just fine on your own."  
Harry swallowed. "If it was so sad, then how did Snape react?"  
Lupin smiled at bit. "The first time in my life that I have ever seen Severus Snape   
even romotely close to tears. He did not cry, but I dare say that his eyes were wet. I was   
tempted to tell him that if he opened his mouth a little wider, that he could not only fit his   
foot in, but his entire leg. Of course, no such sentence exited my mouth."  
There was another silence. After a few minutes, Sirius said awkwardly. "It really is   
time for bed, Harry. I don't want you to get detention because of me."  
"All right," Harry replied. As much as he liked talking to Sirius, he was looking forward   
to the comfort of his own bed. It was a haven, a place where he could do some serious thinking.  
He gave his Godfather a hug goodnight, and whizzed out the classroom, but not before   
getting note of the time from Lupin.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
That night, Harry stayed up late, scribbling on spare parchment. Other notes were   
scattered around his bed. Harry would never admit to himself that he kept a journal, he had   
been instantly repulsed by the thought once he had an awful experience with one in his second   
year. What his dated notes were, he told himself, was a storage of information. He had written   
down all his accounts of his experiences with Voldemort, and all the information he could glean   
from the subject, and made daily entries on what was going on in his life. Four years of supposed   
'innocent' everyday things had told him that even ordinary things could lead to disaster. He kept   
notes on all that he did, and included correspondance from people that looked like he might want   
to have on file. That was his real purpose for it, he told himself, so that if he needed   
information, that he wouldn't have to mind that he forgot, he would just have to look it up.  
But even with all his excuses, it gave him a sort of sense of peace to write down   
his feelings. He let the paper remember for him, so that he couldn't feel guilty forgetting   
about all the things that he wanted to forget about. Like last year with Voldemort, for example.   
Summer had driven him crazy, being with the Dursley's. Dudley would not shut up, and life   
was the basic living hell that it always had been... Only worse. Harry had always know   
how bad the Dursley's were, and how pessemistic and rude they were, and how they almost   
always judged on appearences. But once he saw the death of Cedric Diggory, these things   
seemed to grate on his nerves even more, they reached a point where Harry had to bite   
his tongue to bleeding to keep himself for blowing his top. Finally, in frustration,   
he turned his anger upon his quill and parchment, which served as a means to dump his   
adrenaline on. One night, he just sat down in fury, and wrote about everything cruel,   
vicious, selfish, ignorant, arrogant and preposterious thing that they Dursley's had done   
that night. He counted over 53, and with a smirk that was tinted with evil, Harry   
had rolled up the mini-manuscript and put it away. Maybe tomorrow, just for fun,  
he'd show the list to Uncle Vernon, and tell him that if he agreed not to bother   
Harry anymore, then Harry would agree not to send it to Sirius. After that, things   
got a bit more bearable, and Harry had lived to tell the tall of the Dursley's antics   
once again.  
Sighing, Harry glanced at this watch, which was on the bedside stand, next to   
his enormous four-poster bed. Groaning, Harry pushed himself along about five feet before   
he reached the edge of matress, and stared at the small face.   
'No wonder I'm so tired,' Harry thought, and gathered his scattered entries,   
stuffing them into his book bag. Paper stuck out at odd angles, but Harry didn't care.   
He wasn't very much of an organizer. His glasses were placed on the table, and Harry   
pulled back the covers, slid his legs into position, and pulled them back up to his chin.   
He was out cold in less than two seconds.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
The eyes gleamed. A mission. Finally, something to do... Someone to kill.  
All for the best, of course...  
A dark hood was pulled up, covering the eyes with heavy fabric. Yet, you could   
still feel their stare through the fabric, the burning agony of that stare....  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
A man of twenty or so, was sitting on the edge of a plain bed, in a muggle apartment.   
His blinds were closed, yet the faint sounds of the city could be heard through the glass panes.   
The man was studing a photograph. His right hand softly kneaded his temple, and his   
hand shook slightly. He chewed his lip thoughtfully.  
A sound of a lock clicking was heard faintly.  
The man, however absorbed in thought he looked, stared in the direction of the door,   
wherever it was in the dark appartment. You could see his abnormally deep, saffire eyes were   
very alert, wherever his surrounding, however intriguing the thought.  
The man studied his apartment for some time, looking at the walls, seeing if every   
texture of paint computed with his memory. Suspicious but satified, the man looked down on   
the picture once more.  
"Accio picture!" a soft voice murmered. The frame flew from the man's hands, and,   
now sure that there was someone lurking in his apartment, the man stood up. His muscles   
flexed and rippled beneath his shirt, and he stood in a defensive stance.  
"Get out of my home." the man hissed. "Just take what you want and go, you sorry   
sons of a gun. And do it quick, before I'm inclined to hurt one of you. No material   
thing is worth your life."  
There was a shattering of glass, and the fragments fell and bounced on the   
floor, tumbling into the faint light of the room. A rip of matte paper followed.  
"Gorgeous, isn't she?" a voice hissed, and stepped out of the darkness, and   
into the light. A long, black cloak covered his tall, lean body. A ripped portion   
of the picture that the man was once holding was shoved in his face by some long,   
slender, elegant fingers. A large ring with a seal on it sat gaudily on the figure's   
forth finger. "Do you dream about her every night, Endymion? Do you lust after her?"  
The man gulped, but stood his ground. "What did you call me?"  
Snake-like eyes narrowed. "Is that not your name, Prince?"  
"I don't know what your talking about." the man declared. "My name is Chiba   
Mamoru, thank you. And I have another question: just what are you doing in here?   
I don't remember you ringing the doorbell."  
The figure gave a short, high-pitched laugh. "Let me tell you something,   
Chiba." The figure's face was shoved into the man's. "I know who you really are.   
And this girl? Tsukino Usagi?" Again the picture was raised. "I know just who   
she is, Endymion. That's Princess Serenity. And do you know what she has?   
Power, Chiba. Lots of it. More than even you, Prince Endymion, ruler of Earth.   
I want her. So be a good boy, Endymion, and tell me where she is. But I won't   
spare your life. Pity, Serenity did love you so!" Again high-pitched laughter.  
"You will never have Serenity."  
"Excuse me? Watch what you say, boy, in front of Lord Voldemort!"  
"You will never have Serenity!" Mamoru screamed. "I won't have her!   
No one will have her! Don't you get it? You're too late, whoever the hell   
you think you are! Read my lips! SERENITY IS DEAD!"  
The figure watching the man, who was breathing hard, and shaking.   
"You may think she is dead, Endymion. Idiot. I know better. Serenity is   
indeed alive. I feel her aura on this planet. I won't rest until I find her,   
Endymion!" Voldemort raised his wand, and an evil grin split his features.   
What he intended to do with it never occured.  
"MAD!" Endymion screamed. "YOU'RE MAD! SERENITY IS DEAD!"  
More manaical laugher. "Am I, Endymion? Oh, you'd love that,   
wouldn't you? I'm not mad, I can assure you that! What I want is very   
simple, Endymion. I want Serenity. I want her power, I want her period.   
That power, I must have it. Don't you see? I must have it! I want to use   
it, to learn how to use it!"  
"And control other people with it." Endymion glowered at Voldemort.   
"Serenity is the possesor of the greatest power in this universe."  
"I know that, fool!"  
"I know that you know that! But what you don't know is that the   
greatest power in the universe comes from love-- and that is something   
that you cannot understand. Unless you change your motives, and learn   
how to love, you will never succeed in getting that power, whether Usako   
is alive or not!"  
"Oh, really?" Voldemort seethed, drawing ever nigher to Endymion.   
"Games are over. You have overstayed your welcome on my humor, Endymion."  
Mamoru gazed at him coolly. "And you yours. You don't beleive me?   
Let me spell it out for you. Serenity possesses the biggest, kindest heart   
that exists. She loves unconditionally. That is why she is in so much power.   
You don't get it, do you? Love is everything. Everything that you are not and   
never will be. I spit on you, 'Lord Voldemort'!"  
Voldemort took a gigantic step forward, backing Endymion into a wall.   
He hit it hard, making a loud thump. Slender, elegant fingers shook slightly   
at the force that they had come in contact with. Loose plaster flew into the   
room, dusting the dark cloak in white powder. That powerful hand was   
centimeters from Endymion's face, and yet he did not flinch. Voldemort   
hissed at him.  
"Let me tell you something, you naive little son of a bitch. Power   
is meant to be used and abused, and is best done by me. There is no good,   
and there is no evil, Endymion. There is only power, and those too weak to   
seek it. And I want that power, Endymion. I want that power so bad that I   
can taste it! And I can taste the blood of those that I am going to kill   
just to get to it. A wonderful flavor... Yet I want the taste of more,   
I want the taste of her, and her power. I do so love power. I am haunted   
by the thought of it in the day, I dream of it at night. I dream about HER   
at night Endymion. Her power, her being, her body... It is all so very   
exquisite. I want her, Endymion, I want her. And I always get what I   
want. Always. And I refuse to let weak little morons get in my way! I   
am not weak, though you are! You are only the ruler of this planet by birth!   
I crawled my way from the ashes. You are a weakling, Endymion. I will let   
you live, only to let you watch the fall of your beloved planet under my rule!   
I will have Earth and your precious whore, Serenity!" Laughter again split   
the air.  
Mamoru's fury spiked to the highest degree that he had ever felt in   
his veins.  
SMACK.  
It was only a single strike, but it did what it had intended to. The   
desired affect accured. Voldemort's head swung painfully to the side, and   
blood gushed from his nose, angled in a way not normal in a human body.  
Eyes widening in surprise, Voldemort touched his fingers to his nose,   
and looked in a amazment at the blood. Swearing, he raised his eyes to   
Endymion's in deep rage.  
"Do not EVER speak of Usako that way." Mamoru commanded.  
Snarling, Voldemort reached for his wand. "You'll pay for that   
Prince, and with your life!"  
Mamoru looked at him coldly, taking his threat as an idle one.   
"I don't care. I'd gladly pay for that with a thousand deaths, I enjoyed   
doing it too much."  
"That can be arranged, you cursed, moronic bas--"  
Endymion raised his voice in volume, "Not that you would do it,   
you said that you were going to let me watch you take of this planet."  
Voldemort stopped the explicit language that was pouring from   
his mouth. "So I did. Fine, Endymion, I will let you live tonight.   
But this is far from over. I'm leaving now, before you anger me again.   
But not without leaving you with a little... present. You have hell to   
pay, after all. CRUCIO!"  
Then Endymion fell back on the floor, and began to twitch horribly.   
He grunted, moaned, and finally, screamed. He shook, and twisted in agony,   
shrieks pouring from his mouth, while Voldemort laughed with glee, barely   
audible above the man's pain. "Come, Wormtail!" He cried happily, "Come   
enjoy the entertainment!"  
Mamoru shook harder, and his eyes were rolling around wildly in his   
head, the high-pitched screams coming from his mouth climbing in octaves.  
The observer felt his pain, it started at his head, burning, seering...   
White-hot agony was scorching the nerves of his brain, sweat was pouring down   
his face, the lightening shaped scar pulsing with fever...  
Harry Potter awoke with a start.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Harry couldn't see, not really, the pain was so intense. His scar   
throbbed, and yet he ran with a vigor he didn't know that he could summon in   
such pain. He must get to Sirius, then Dumbledore. They must warn Serenity.   
Voldemort was after her, and God knew that he would stop at nothing. He would   
kill for Serenity, he would kill her, Harry was sure of it.  
The pain was staggering, and Harry was fast loosing energy. He didn't   
really know where he was going, he knew he was past the fat lady, and he didn't   
have the invisibility cloak, he didn't have time to grab it. He was running   
a marathon around the Hogwart's castle, without knowledge of where the finish   
line was... How he was going to get to his destination, he didn't know.  
"Who's there? Show yourself!"   
Was Harry really making that much noise? He didn't care...  
The harsh voice had an even harsher owner, which was probably the last   
person that Harry wanted to stumble into at the moment. But the voice could   
help him, surely the voice would understand. Was it really so hard to understand?  
"Professor!" Harry slurred, stumbling toward to the sound of Snape's voice.  
"Potter?! What do you think you are doing out of bed?! One hundred points   
from Gryffindor! Do you think fame has given you the excuse to rise above the rules   
that hold everyone else? Well, I don't, and you are in big trouble-- Potter! Potter!   
Are you listening to me? POTTER!"  
Snape's voice had taken on a worried tone.  
Suddenly Harry felt strong arms claim him, and the arms forced him to the floor,   
which felt so cold and so nice under his overheated body.  
"Voldemort..." Harry moaned. "Professor... Voldemort..."  
"Do you ever shut up, Potter? Your ill, and your delirious, just close your mouth,   
and I'll deal with you. For God's sake, Potter, your burning with fever, and you still   
have something to say!"  
Harry was drifting in and out of conciousness, the only thing consistant about   
the situation was the pain of his scar.  
"No..." He could feel himself say, "Vol-Voldemort..."  
"All right, Potter, just calm down, that's it, you're all right now. Madame   
Pomfrey's is just around the corner. Now, you're going to have to help me out here...   
That's it, easy does it, Potter... Oof!"  
Suddenly, Harry was aware of 185 pounds of Severus Snape on top of him,   
which made his head ache even harder, and a feminine cry of surprise, followed   
by a thump.  
"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't see you there! Are you all right?"  
Slowly, painfully, Snape crawled his way off Harry.  
"What are you doing up in the middle of the night, woman?" He snapped   
at Serenity.  
"I-I have to see the headmaster. It's very important. Listen, I really   
am sorry I knocked you over... onto him. I didn't see you there, and I was in   
such a hurry... Is that a student? I thought they weren't allowed to be out of   
bed..."  
"Potter is ill and delirious," Snape pronouced, "and he came out without   
knowledge of what he was doing."  
"Ill?! Is he all right?" Harry, in his imagined state, could almost see   
Serenity's eyes growing rounder.  
Serenity... Harry's memory flickered... Serenity... Endymion...   
Voldemort...  
"Seren... Vol-Volde--"  
"Not now, Potter!" Snape barked.  
Soft, cool fingers brushed his forehead. "He's burning up!" The   
female voice gasped.  
"I KNOW that!" Snape replied. "I have to get him out of here--"  
"First," Serenity interrupted, "We have to bring the fever down,   
its too high to let him go anywhere! Look, there's a restroom!"  
"It's locked." Snape said blandly, though a hint of satifaction   
gleamed through.  
"Has that ever stopped me before?"  
"Wait!" There was a rustle of robes, and Harry, through his haze   
of fever, thought that Snape was standing up. "You can unlock it without   
breaking it, you know. Alohomora!"  
There was click, which was the lock opening, Harry guessed. He   
tried to open his, eyes, but they wouldn't move.  
"Thanks." There was footsteps, and the running of water. "No   
washclothes..." Serenity murmered. A ripping of fabric. The sink tap   
was turned off, and the sound of water dripping, and the ringing of cloth.  
The footsteps were coming back.   
Harry felt his aching head gently lifted up a couple of inches,   
and it was laid onto something warm and soft. A damp cloth was applied   
to his forehead, and the soft, cool fingers brushed back his bangs in a   
soothing motion. Harry felt himself slip from the conciousness...  
It was his mother, standing over him, her fingers touching his   
forehead. His father appeared beside her.  
"How is he, Lily?"  
"James, he has a fever. Do you think we could call a doctor? I'm worried..."  
"He'll be all right, Lily, its just the flu, everybody gets it."  
"But James, he's still a baby, he's just so little..."  
"If the fever doesn't break within the hour, we'll take him to the   
clinic." James compromised.  
"All right." His mother agreed, and then reached down and picked him up.   
"Oh, my poor, poor Harry...."  
There was a rushing inside his head, the images blurred, and shifted,   
other voices came to him.  
"The fever's breaking..."  
"Why isn't he awake? Wake up, Potter, come on, wake up!"  
His face. Someone was lightly smacking his face...  
Harry slowly opened his eyes. Images spun, and slowly swam into focus.   
He could see McGonagall, who had joined them in her tartan headdress while   
he was out, Snape, who, in his own twisted way, was looking a bit concerned   
and relieved, an expression which almost made him look compassionate, and   
Serenity, who looked the most alarmed of the three.  
Serenity! Memories of his dream flooded back to him, and he tried   
to sit up, much to the protestations of all three who were watching him.  
"No!" Harry shouted. "No! I had a dream, Voldemort cornered Endymion!   
He's looking for you, he said he knows that your Usagi Tsukino!"  
All three stared at him, their protests effectively put-out.  
"A-a dream you say?" Serenity swallowed.  
"Yes!" Harry cried urgently. "He almost killed Endymion, he's going   
to come after you--"  
"I know."  
Harry felt all of his saliva drain from his mouth. "Y-you know? How?"  
"I know, Harry, because I had that very same dream."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Author's Notes: Okay, okay, I know that I promised that Usagi was going to   
become a student in this one, but it was all ready too long, and I wanted   
it to get up! She'll join next time, now that I have the stage set. Okay!   
What do you think? I tried to make this chapter a little darker, and hope   
that I have effectively succeeded in making Voldemort power hungry enough.   
But I couldn't help picking fun at Snape this time. You guys must think   
I'm mean to him, but I'm really not... I love Snape, but because of his   
character, he is just so much fun to pick on! I just can't resist...  
Yes, I love Snape, yes I do..  
*Huggles Snape*  
Snape: Hugs! NOOOO!  
Crescendo: Feel the love! Feel the peace!  
Snape: Let go, you hippy! I had a record of never being hugged in my life,   
and you just broke it!  
Crescendo: I broke a record?! I broke a record!  
Snape: . 


	7. Royal's Education

Harry felt all of the saliva drain from his mouth.  "Y-you know?  But how?"

"I know, Harry, because I had the very same dream."

"The same one?" He said, not quite believing.  "The one where Voldemort 

cornered Endymion, and Endymion slapped him, and Voldemort called you a-a--"

"I know what Voldemort called me."  Serenity said, a bit sharply.

"Is that why you were going to the headmaster?" Snape asked, a bit breathlessly.  

He looked paler than usual.

"Yes."  Serenity nodded.

"But--" Harry still had trouble believing that Serenity had seen the same dream.  

"Are you sure its the same one?"

"Almost positive.  In yours, did Moldy Voldy do his little 'I want power, power, and 

more power' monologue."

"Yes."

"Then I think so."

Harry thought about her question. 'Moldy Voldy?' He wondered silently to himself.  

"Severus? Minerva? Harry?!"  

It was Professor Lupin.

"Remus."  That was Snape.

"What are you all doing?"

"Having a party, what else, Remus?"  Snape snapped.  "We're all playing a game 

that Potter made up.  You try to stay on this hard, cold floor as long as possible.  

If you're the last to get up, you win!  Come on, and join us, the more the merrier!"

"Stop playing with him!"  Serenity rolled her eyes at Snape, and lightly hit him on 

the shoulder (Snape looked very offended).  She smiled lightly at Lupin.  "Actually, 

I believe it was Harry who brought us all here... And that lil' dream... The rest fell 

into place weirdly enough."

Lupin looked even more confused.  "Harry?"

Harry swallowed.  "Well, I had a dream about Voldemort, and I woke up and my 

scar was hurting."

Lupin's expression turned rather severe.  "Then we must get to the headmaster."

"That's where I was going."  Said Harry crossly, cursing his scar.

"Without any idea how to do it!" Snape snapped.  "I'm guessing the pain was so bad 

that you couldn't see, eh, Potter?  He ran into me, on his 'way' wherever that was."

"And you laid Harry down on the floor," commented Serenity.

"And I was bending over him," Snape continued.

"And that's when I turned down the corridor, sprinting, and tripped over you, flew 

five feet, and did a face plant.  Really, maybe you people shouldn't wear black.  

Its a safety hazard!"

"YOU are a safety hazard!  IF you were watching where you were going--"

"What is THAT supposed to mean?  Inform me of how I'm supposed to see!"

"A light would be of use--"

"I was in a hurry--"

"So I figured--"

"ALL RIGHT!"  McGonagall snapped.  "Usagi, inform us of why you were in a hurry, 

again, please."

Harry wondered how McGonagall had gotten permission to call Serenity by her 

first (or last, or middle?) name.  He couldn't figure out how she was Serenity and Usagi.

"Because, I had a dream, the dream, about Voldemort, too.  The same one as Harry."

Once again, silence reigned.  Lupin was the first to speak up.  "Then, I think, that 

we should all, definitely, see the headmaster."

"I second that."  It was McGonagall.

"Oh, all right." With a complimentary scowl.  Snape, obviously.

Everyone rose off the ground, quite stiffly.  

Harry was helped up, and then, as soon as his helpers knew that he could stand 

on his own two feet just fine, thank you, they let him be.  They had barely even 

gone two paces, when, they were met by Dumbledore himself, accompanied by Filch.

"Minerva, Severus, Remus, Harry, Your Highness... I believe you gave Mr. Filch 

quite a fright.  He thought you were all dark wizards."

"We were kind of loud."  Serenity admitted sheepishly.

"But, something of drastic importance came about."

"It only took only one look into Lupin's eyes to confirm that this was important.  

Dumbledore's expression went from bemused to somber.  "Yes.  If you will excuse 

us, please, Argus, now that there is nothing to worry about?"

Filch walked off, shooting them all dark glances, and muttering evil charms 

beneath his breath that would have been illegal if he wasn't a squib and 

incapable of harming them.

Dumbledore beckoned them with his hand.  "Come, into my office, all of you."

Harry followed Snape's back, past the gargoyle that lead to Dumbledore's 

office, up the stairs, all the while wondering if they were all going to fit in there.

They did, quite comfortably, actually.  Harry looked around in amazement.  

Was it his imagination, or did the walls widen?

"Harry, would you like to tell Dumbledore what happened tonight?" Lupin 

had his hand on Harry's shoulder.  Harry looked up at him, and then at 

Dumbledore, who was waiting expectantly.  "I had a dream," he began softly.  

"About Voldemort.  And when I woke up, my scar was hurting."

Serenity continued where Harry left off.  "I'm not going to go into all the 

details, but some how Harry and I met in the halls, and figured out that we 

both had the very same dream.  Only I don't have a scar, I have a birthmark, 

and it wasn't hurting."

"Very well."  Dumbledore nodded.  "But before you tell me more about this 

dream, because I must certainly want to hear more about it, I think that 

there is one more that must be here."  Dumbledore turned toward the fire.  

He must have done something, something that Harry didn't see or hear, 

but Sirius's head appeared in the flames.

"Sirius," Dumbledore spoke to him, "Please come to my office.  It is safe 

to transform in here.  Harry's scar is hurting again."

Sirius the head nodded, and disappeared.  Minutes later, the big, black 

lab named Snuffles stumbled out of the hearth.

Snuffles didn't stay Snuffles for long.  Sirius appeared within seconds of 

entering Dumbledore's office, and ran up to Harry, concerned.

"Now, Your Highness, I know that you must be alarmed..." Dumbledore began.

At this, Sirius's head jerked up.  He looked at Serenity, alarm in his face, and 

his arm increased pressure on Harry's shoulder.

Serenity looked from Sirius, to Dumbledore, and back to Sirius again.                        

Suddenly, she burst out laughing.  "I'm alarmed?  I think that they 

are much more alarmed than I am!  The only thing I want to know is how 

he can go from dog to human."

Dumbledore chuckled a bit along with her.  "So, I believe you are right.  

You do not recognize this man?"

"No."  Serenity shook her head.  "Should I?"

"That is purely opinion.  Perhaps you will recognize his name: Sirius Black."

Still smiling, Serenity shook her head.  "Never heard of him."

Dumbledore didn't look even mildly surprised.  "Do you know who Harry Potter is?"

"Yes."

"Who is he?"

"That's Harry Potter."  Serenity was pointing at him, Harry noted, and 

watched Sirius slowly inch away from her pointer finger, as if lightening was 

going to come out of it any moment.

Dumbledore chuckled.  "So he is.  Let me rephrase that question: do 

you what Harry is famous for?"

Again, Serenity shook her head.

"Not even that?" Snape said, disbelieving.  "Please tell me that you know 

who you-know-who is?"

Serenity turned to him.  "I believe that is a trick question, Professor."

"And it is," Dumbledore agreed.  "I believe what he meant to ask was: 

do you know who Lord Voldemort is?"

"Moldy Voldy? Yes, I know who he is."

Harry tried to cover it up, tried not to, but he couldn't help himself.  A 

snort of laughter came out.  Everyone's head shot to look at him.  Why 

he laughed in there and not the hallway, he didn't figure out.

"Sorry," he apologized.  "It's just, well, Moldy Voldy, I think that's kind of 

funny."

Serenity flashed him a brilliant smile. "Well, I'm glad that someone thinks 

it funny.  Everyone else thinks I'm crazy."

"Well, not everyone." said Dumbledore, and he smiled too.  "I think it's a 

rather nice name for our favorite dark lord."

"Well," explained Serenity, "I absolutely hate saying you-know-who, and 

everyone jumps when I say Voldemort, so I thought that I'd say Moldy-Voldy, 

just to pacify people.  Make them think that Voldy is getting Moldy in the grave, 

even though we know that he isn't.  At least it doesn't make people think that 

I'm about to raise him from the dead just by saying his name."

"True, true." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling, and he grew serious again.  

"Tell me what you know about Lord Voldemort."

"Well, I know that he killed a lot of people, and had quite a few followers, and 

created a lot of chaos, and was an all around jerk, and that he met his downfall 

14 years ago, and that he rose again last year, and Fudge won't believe it."

"Well," said Dumbledore, nodding.  "That's about the gist of it.  But do you know 

how Voldemort met his downfall."

"No."

And Harry was told to tell his story. With help from his elders, he told about how 

Sirius was going to made secret keeper for his parents, but they switched to 

Peter Petigrew, and that Pettigrew betrayed them, and how his father had told 

his mum to take Harry and run, and how Voldemort killed his dad, and how his 

mother died for him, and how, when Voldemort turned his wand on Harry, how 

he wasn't able to kill him, and Harry showed her his scar.  Then, he recounted 

about all of his encounters with Voldemort during his Hogwarts years, and, of 

course, she learned all about Sirius being an international fugitive.  All of the 

tales took up a few hours, and when they were finished, Harry was deeply 

touched to see tears running down Serenity's face.

"Harry," she said somberly, "You have one of the most loving, bravest mothers 

that I know of.  And I think that you have inherited her courage.  And I am so 

very, very sorry that you had to go through all of this."  Then, without warning, 

she threw her arms around him and hugged him close.  "I am so, so sorry, Harry."  

Releasing him, she looked deep into his eyes.  "I'll fix this.  I won't let him get away 

with this, I promise."

"It was my fault."  Said Sirius thickly.  "I-I convinced them--"

"No!" cried Serenity, and she jumped out of her chair.  "No, no, no!"  She bounded 

up to Sirius, and looked him in the eye.  He avoided hers.  

"Look at me." she commanded gently.  

Sirius obeyed.  

Usagi placed her hands on his shoulders, and shook him lightly.  "Listen to me.  

It. Is. Not. Your. Fault.  Its not Harry's, its not yours, its not Dumbledore's, it's 

not Snape's, it's not mine, it is not any of our faults.  There is only one person to 

blame here, and that is Tom Riddle, Lord Voldemort.  Sure, lots of people helped him 

on the way, but it was him, and him alone that did these terrible things.  To put blame 

on anyone else is blasphemy, Sirius, blasphemy to all those that we love and cherish, 

dead or just alive and scarred, or maybe, just dead inside.  There's a quote I heard in 

a movie once, which I thought was pretty legitimete.  It was: 'fear leads to anger, 

anger leads to hate, and hate, leads to suffering.'  Guilt and shame are forms of 

self-anger, Sirius, and if its only human to be angry and fearful at yourself every 

once in a while.  You're human.  But to obsess over it, and let it fester inside of 

you, until it's eating you whole will kill you, Sirius, and what better way to help 

Voldemort then to kill yourself?  Don't let yourself be bogged down by negativity.  

Negative thoughts will lead to negative actions.  Lord Voldemort is a living 

example of that.  Which is also why we must cease to fear him.  If we fear 

him, he will have control over our lives, and we will resent him for our fear.  

That resentment will turn to anger, and that anger will fester into a hate.  

And that hate will eat us all inside.  Radiating anger at Voldemort will not 

hurt him, it will only hurt ourselves.  Necesse est multos timeat quem multi 

timent, Sirius."

They all blinked.  Serenity had just gone from English to something else...

"Um... Could you repeat the last part, again, please?"

"Necesse est multos timeat quem multi timent.  Its a Latin quote I memorized--"

"It means: 'he must fear many, whom many fear'.  Laberius."  Snape finished for 

her.  "But the dark lord fears no one, except Dumbledore.  And your Latin 

pronunciation is awful.  And that quote was meant about Caesar."

Usagi continued, but not before shooting Snape an unreadable glance.  

"But maybe he should.  Isn't that why he creates chaos?  To keep us 

confused and separated.  Voldemort knows that he had stepped on many 

people, too many people, I think, and the last thing he needs is us coming 

together, growing together..."

"Precisely."  Dumbledore had stood up.  "That is precisely what I mean.  

You two," he meant Sirius and Snape, "Have got to understand this."

"United we stand, divided we fall."  Serenity supplied.

"Exactly."

"Understand what?"  Sirius and Snape asked in unison, and then, turned and 

glared at each other in utter loathing.

"That what you are doing right now is unacceptable."  Serenity told them calmly.  

"We have to put aside our differences.  No, that's the wrong phrase.  We have 

to agree on only two things, and two things only, number one, that we have to 

agree to disagree, and number two, and we are going to fight against Voldemort, 

no matter how much we do disagree.  What I mean is, it is our likenesses that 

bring us together, it is our differences that KEEP us together.  Everybody has their 

flaws, and everybody has their strengths.  You can't just accept the parts that you 

like; you have to accept the whole person.  Think about it: what if the world all thought 

alike?  How much more trouble would we have?  How much more boring everything would 

be?  Sometimes, sometimes, the beauty is in the flaws themselves.  I think that it is 

safe to say that there is perfection in no perfection.  If we didn't have the bad, 

how would we appreciate the good?  Now, no one is going to ask you to like each 

other, we are asking you to be neutral to each other, and, all in all, trust each other."

"Trust?  I wouldn't go that far..." Snape was eying Sirius suspiciously, and Harry 

had the vague feeling of the old west movies, where the opponunts would 

circle each other, hands over their gun holsters.

"Watch."  Dumbledore pulled out a wooden sphere, came out from behind his desk, 

and rolled it from one length to another.  When it fell off the edge, Snape caught it.

"Why did you catch that?"  Dumbledore asked.

"Because it was going to fall."

"You're sure?"

"Positive."

"I see." Dumbledore said.  "You trust in the theory of gravity, Severus."

"Yes, I do."

"Well, there's something on your face."

"No, there isn't."  Sirius, said quizzically, looking from Dumbledore to Snape.

"Really?" Dumbledore now turned to Sirius.  "How can you tell?"

"Because I can't see it, that's why."

"Ah, that's where you are wrong, my friend."  Dumbledore shook his finger at Sirius, smiling.  

"There is indeed something on Severus' face, more than one thing, actually.  There are 

dead skin cells, and bacteria, and germs, and all sorts of things.  Just because you 

can't see it, doesn't mean that its not there.  Sometimes you have to take a step of blind 

faith.  Sometimes, you have to trust in what you do not see and understand.  Severus 

trusts in something that he cannot see, gravity.  However, he can see the outcome, 

the consequences of gravity.  It's harder to trust when things are personal, and when 

you do not know what is going to happen, such as when something is on your face.  

You can't see it, you can't feel it, and you don't know what's going to happen if its on 

there, so therefore you do not even trust that it is there.  But you HAVE TO TRUST.  

In this type of war, a war against something that you cannot always see or understand, 

you must learn how to trust, how to have blind faith.  Say you are on the battlefield, 

and your superior officer tells you to shoot to the left.  You don't understand why.  

You ask why, and the opportunity dies.  Your opponent kills you and your superior 

officer, because you did not do what you were told to do, when you were told 

to do it.  Think before and after you go into battle, in there, you do as you are told, 

you trust your comrades, and they, in turn must trust you.  Sometimes, if you doubt, 

you die.

"Can you agree to do that?  Learn how to trust?"

"Yes."  They said it in unison again, but this time, didn't glare at each other, 

only walked up and shook hands for the second time.

When they let go, Usagi breathed a sigh of relief.  "Okay, now that we have 

that covered, I just have one thing to say."

"And what's that, you majesty?" asked Dumbledore, bemused.  He suspected a 

laugh was coming.

Usagi frowned.  "All right, two things, actually.  First of all, I want all of the people in 

this room to call me Usagi.  That's the name that all of my friends call me, and 

that's the name that I'm used to hearing.  And I'm just sick of hearing the formality.  

God knows that I can't get Setsuna (that's Sailor Pluto, to you), to call me Usagi, 

so hopefully I can get you guys.  Call me Usagi, agreed?"

"Agreed."  Came the consent of the rest of the occupants inside of the room.

"Okay.  Second thing is, I sort of have to agree with Sirius, I mean, Snape 

doesn't like anybody..."

Most everybody laughed.

"You really dislike me, don't you?"  Snape asked, and folded his arms, black eyebrow 

cocked up in question.  Was it Harry's imagination, or was Snape loosening up?  Just a 

little bit?

"What?!"  Usagi cried, rising from her perch on the desk.  "I do not 'dislike' anybody!  I may 

dislike some, okay, most of the things that you do, but that doesn't mean that I dislike 

you as a person.  You make mistakes.  So what?  So does everybody.  You don't think t

hat I kick myself in the face once in a while?"

"Er--" said Snape.

"Not literally.  But, I mean... Oh."  She said with a knowing smile.  "Oh."

Snape looked at the expression that she had on her face, and began slowly backing 

away from that grin.  "What does 'oh' mean?"

"I get it!" Usagi grinned, a bit mischieviously.  "Does Snapey-wapey want a huggie too?"

Everyone cracked up at the expression of pure horror that dawned on Snape's face.

Whether Usagi was going to follow through with that declaration or not, they would never 

know, because she was laughing too hard to do anything.  Waving Snape's fear off with a 

flourish of her hand, she clasped into a chair, trying to catch her breath.

Dumbledore was one of the ones who laughed the hardiest, but his smile quickly turned 

stale.

"All of you know how much I do love a good laugh," he said, "but there is still more to 

address, and it is the real reason for coming here."

Suddenly the air got very thick.

Dumbledore spoke first, seening that most weren't very inclined to do so.  "Harry, 

Usagi, you both said that you had the same dream, and it had to do with Voldemort.  

Would you both mind explaining to me exactly what happened?"

Involuntarily, Usagi and Harry looked at each other.

"Well, it began with this guy, he's Endymion, and yet he's Chiba Mamoru."

"Oh, yes,"  Usagi said, smiling softly.  "Mamo-chan."

"Pardon?"

"Oh."  Usagi started as if she had been just woken up.  "Mamo-chan, Mamo-chan is my 

pet name for him.  You see, Mamoru means protector, and Mamo-chan means 'my protector'.  

My name is Usagi, which means rabbit, you see, and he calls me 'Usako' which means 'my 

little bunny'.  But his name is Mamoru (that's his first name) and Chiba (that's his last), only, 

in Japan, we say our last names first.  So, you see, Chiba Mamoru is the reincarnite of Prince 

Endymion of Earth."

"So that clears some things up," Dumbledore nodded.  "Go on."

"All right," Harry said, "Well, he was sitting on a bed, in his apartment, looking at a picture--"

"Of us together."  Usagi finished.

"And, then, the lock clicked, and he looked up, but he didn't see anything, and he looked down 

again, thinking it was nothing."  Harry said.

"But it WAS something," Usagi carried on, "And then, Voldemort, who was hiding in the shadows--"

"Used a summoning charm--" Harry offered.

"To take the picture from Mamo-chan."

"And he broke the glass."

"And ripped it down the middle."

Usagi and Harry shared another glance.

"And... Voldemort said some stuff... and he called Mamoru 'Endymion'--"

"Wait, wait, wait!"  Dumbledore held up a hand to quell their talk.  "I need to know exactly 

what was said."

Another shared glance.  Harry was very suspicious that they were developing some kind of form 

of ESP.  But, the expression on both of their faces told all: neither of them wanted to share 

the dialogue.

Dumbledore saw all this and more, and he reached into his top desk drawer, and pulled 

out a couple pieces of parchment, and a quell and ink bottle.  "If you don't want to speak 

it, write it down."  He suggested gently.

Looking immensely relieved, Usagi took the writing materials from Dumbledore, and turned 

to McGonagall.  "Will the spell work for writing, too?"

"Spell?"  McGonagall blinked.  "What spell?"

"The communication one."

"Oh, yes, you will be able to write in English.  But... I have a question for you.  The 

spell is designed so that when you are communication with another person that whatever 

language comes out in English.  You just spoke Latin to Sirius.  How?"

"But you said that I can speak whatever language I want to myself.  I just go into a frame 

of mind where I think I am talking to myself, but someone else can hear me."

"But... the spell is designed to prevent even that..."

Usagi shrugged.  "Then I don't know."

"You don't know?" McGonagall echoed.  "But-but that's very powerful magic!"

Usagi shrugged again, and bent over the paper, and began to write.  Harry watched Lupin 

tap McGonagall on the shoulder, and whisper something in her ear.  McGonagall nodded, 

and then whispered to Snape.  Snape frowned and shook his head.  McGonagall looked 

exasperated, and whispered to him some more.  Harry didn't get to see any more, he 

was inturrupted by Usagi calling his name.

"Harry, does this look right?"  She had held up the first few dialogue lines.

Harry scanned it and nodded.  "Yeah."  Usagi smiled, and leaned over the desk again.  He 

looked up, but McGonagall and Snape were through talking.  Snape looked rather grumpy, and 

McGonagall looked quietly triumphant.

Harry stared at the walls listlessly for the next five minutes; everyone was waiting on Usagi.  

She finished with a flourish of the wrist, and showed it to Harry.  He pointed out a few things 

(merely a word or two missed) and then told Usagi what exactly 'crucio' meant; the Cruciatus 

Curse.  She put that down, and then handed it to Dumbledore.

The headmaster read it, his brow furrowing deeper every few seconds, and then passed it 

around in clockwise order.

When it had made its way around (and was now on top of Dumbledore's desk), Dumbledore 

sighed.  "Things are beginning to come into focus a little more, Usagi."

"You mean, the reason for Sailorpluto for leaving her here?"  Harry asked.

Dumbledore nodded.  "It appears that the Dark Lord it after you."

Harry quickly looked at Usagi.  She didn't look scared in the least bit.  "I understand."

"He-he wants to kill you, doesn't he?" Harry asked.  "Voldemort?"

Dumbledore and Sirius exchanged glances.  "He wants more than that, Harry."

"He wants her power, I know."  Harry said.

"Even more than that," Dumbledore said gently.

"Then what?"

But Dumbledore wasn't looking at him.  He was looking at Usagi, who was watching the 

conversation with mixed emotions.  Usagi looked back at him, and something was shared, a 

something in which words were not needed.  Dumbledore said no more about what Harry didn't 

understand, just what about Usagi that Voldemort was after.

"Can we move on, please?"  She asked quietly.

Harry noticed that she tightened her robe around her frame, and retied the cord.  The ripped hem 

of her nightgown was visible from underneath the robe.  He guessed that that was the ripping of 

fabric that he had heard.  Which reminded him:

"Professor McGonagall, how did you find us in the hallway?"

McGonagall smiled at him.  "Well, Usagi and Snape broke into my bathroom.  I heard, and 

came out."

"Oh."

"Usagi."  It was Dumbledore.  "We need to talk about this.  This does had serious implications, 

and we must think about our course of action."

"Of course."  Usagi replied, but she didn't look very happy about it.

"Um."  Harry said.  Everyone looked at him.  "Before you guys get real deep into it, I need 

to know where the nearest restroom is."

"Through the door, and to your left, Harry."  Dumbledore informed him.

"Thanks."  Harry abandoned his seat, and went out to answer the call of nature.  When he 

came back, all of the professors were sitting down, and there wasn't a chair left.  They were 

in deep discussion, and Harry didn't want to disturb them.  He wondered if he should leave, 

and try to get more sleep.  Dawn couldn't be all that far away.

"Harry!"  Usagi whispered.  He turned towards her.  She scooted towards the right of her 

chair, smiled, and pointed to the open left space.  They were giant chairs, so they could easily 

fit in just one.

Smiling in thanks, Harry slid in next to her, and listened to everybody brain storming.  His eyes 

started to wander, and he looked out the window.  The half moon was slowly dipping below 

the horizon.  It was setting.  Harry knew that it was very close to dawn.  He watching the 

last of the glowing half-orb dip behind the Forbidden Forest, his eyelids growing heavy, and 

heavier.  Finally, they closed, and he felt his mind shift to a beautiful oblivion.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Professor Lupin looked out the window, and watched the oranges turn to pinks, and the 

dark blue of the night sky lighten into an ocean blue.  The reddish sun peaked out in the East.

With a sigh, Remus Lupin looked at his comrades, all of whom were still in deep conversation.  

He had noticed that Usagi and Harry had consciously left them only ten minutes into the 

discussion.  They were both curled up and asleep in the same chair.

Lupin closed the blinds.  No one noticed the small shift in the light.  They kept on talking.  

Peaking through a crack, Lupin waited until the sun had risen completely above the horizon, 

and yanked the blinds up, reveling to them the light that only minutes before had been so dim!

"Yeeow!"

"What was that?!"

"Dawn already?"

And Lupin had two very angry, temporarily blinded professors and one internationally wanted 

fugitive glaring at him.  Dumbledore, who was luckily facing away from the windows, was 

laughing lightly.

Lupin held a finger to his lips for softness of voice, and nodded toward the chair.  They 

followed the movement of his head.  He watched McGonagall smile, and Sirius's glare 

practically melt, and even Snape softened a bit.

"Oh, how precious."  McGonagall said, clasping her hands together.

Dumbledore scribbled something down on a piece of paper, and handed it to Sirius.

"Give that to Harry," He said, nodding toward the sleeping boy.  "Can't expect a student 

to learn if he hasn't had any sleep.  After lunch, he can go back to his classes.  Since 

dawn is here, the rest of the discussion will have to wait."

"And us?"  Snape asked crossly, "Are we expected to teach with no sleep?"

"No."  Dumbledore replied.  "I will leave that up you.  If you choose not to, all that I 

ask is that you inform your students that they class periods they have are free.  

I do expect you all back to work tomorrow, though."

Snape scowled.  "No student should get a break without good reason.  I'll pass."

The rest of the teachers declined also.  "I chose to be here," they said.

"Speaking of classes,"  Sirius said, "I think that we are needed elsewhere."

"Yes," McGonagall said.  "A fine sight we'll make!  If I may use some floo powder, 

Professor Dumbledore."

"Of course, of course, Minerva."

Professor McGonagall thanked him, took a pinch from the jar on the fireplace mantle, 

threw it into the flames, and jumped in, her robes pulled up to her knees to forbid the 

flames from catching the hem.

Sirius walked over to the chair, a particular softness in his step and expression.  

He picked up Harry.

"A bit old and heavy to be carried, don't you think?"  Snape said.

"James never got to carry his son to bed as a toddler, I never was able to with my Godson.  

I'm supposed to let the opportunity pass?"

"No, of course not, Sirius,"  Lupin said.  "But you certainly cannot come out in the halls.  

May we also take a pinch from your store, Albus?"

"Take as much as you need.  You too, Severus."

Lupin, too, thanked him, and then took two pinches, one for himself, one for Sirius and Harry.  

All three of them disappeared into the flames.  Without a nod or goodbye, Snape disappeared 

also, his regular scowl already plastered into place.

Dumbledore glanced at the fireplace that had swallowed up all of his vistors.  He smiled, 

and looked at the chair, where Usagi was still curled up, asleep.  No, not all.  Of course, 

they leave the girl to him.  They had learned from experience that it was impossible to 

wake her up.  Best let her sleep it out.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Usagi woke up warm and content.  There was a thick blanket over her, and she was lying 

in the most comfortable chair...

Chair...  Why was she asleep in a chair?

Dumbledore's office!  Of course!  She looked up, and found herself alone.  Sunlight was 

blinking through the blinds, which where now closed.  The fire was still going, burning 

friendily in its gracious hearth, its flames soft and warm.  There was an envelope on 

top of the desk, with 'Usagi' written on it.  She picked it up, and pulled out some 

parchment.  It was the dialogue that she wrote down, the one between Mamoru and 

Voldemort.  Usagi thought that maybe he wanted her to have it for safe keeping.

She closed her eyes, and felt the warmth of her power run over her body, like the 

finest silk strands, the pings of warmth that tugged through her veins, the hissing 

and the rushing of the Cosmos in her ears.  Usagi felt alive as that dormant power 

was activated, she felt her fingertips tingle, and knew that the symphony of the 

universe was fully conductible with her hands.  Moving time and matter around 

was easy, it was fighting evil, the evil that threatened to crowd her light that 

hurt so much.  Evil brought agony, it brought depressions upon her body, as it's 

dark fingers tried to claw their way to the light.  Her light.

Her eyes opened, she looked down at the new dress that she had given herself, 

its white as pure as ever.  It was the same one that she wore everyday, yet she 

never grew tired of seeing it.  It was unreal, it was ethereal, and it made her feel... 

important.  Usagi took the envelope, and pocketed it, in some secret fold that was 

not visible, and started on her way.  Through the door, down the stairs, past the 

gargoyle.

Her quarters were nearby.  Strange, she had been going to the wrong way last night.  

Hogwarts was very difficult to navigate.  Snape made it sound so simple.  

He made everything sound simple, with the exception of himself.

When she opened the door, its cool, smooth knob pleasant to the touch, 

she was startled to find a green, knobby-kneed THING staring back at her, 

eyes large as tennis balls, alive with light and innocence.  It looked just like 

a younger version of Yoda.

The 'thing' bowed.  "Dobby the house elf is here to serve, Serenity, m'lady. 

Dobby is very happy to serve you, yes Dobby is.  Dobby has never served 

royalty before."

"And I'm very happy to have you serving me, Dobby."  Usagi replied.  "But 

call me, Usagi, please, I insist.  And, erm, what are you here to serve me for?"

"Dobby is serving you lunch, Dobby is."

"Oh."  Usagi looked at the tray behind the house elf.  "Thank you."

Dobby beamed.

Now that she got a look at him, Dobby was wearing the most peculiar 

arrangement of clothes.

The house elf was still there.  Oh, Usagi thought, he was probably 

waiting for a tip.

"Dobby," She said hesitately, "I'm afraid that there isn't much that I 

can give you in terms of payment, there's not much here that I have 

which is mine."

Dobby's eyes got huge.  "Dobby isn't needing payment, no ma'm, Dumbledore 

pays Dobby the house elf."

"But I'd like too."  Usagi said, a bit agitated.  It was only polite, she thought.  

Usagi turned to the desk, where the possessions that she had in her pockets the 

day that the plane crashed had been emptied.  There was her wallet, full of soaked 

money and pictures of her friends and Mamoru, her brooch and the star locket, 

a receipt, lipstick, and her handkercheif.

"Dobby," Usagi picked up her handkercheif.  "Would this be all right?"  She 

fervently prayed that she wasn't offending the house elf.

Dobby looked so happy that he could explode.  His chest swelled with pride.  

"Dobby would be happy to accept such payment, ma'm, Dobby is very 

complimented, Dobby is."  And then, he gingerly took the handkercheif from 

her hands, and tucked it in the front of his sweater like a bib.

Then, Dobby bowed again.  "Dobby is leaving now, Dobby is!"

"Yes, well, good-bye Dobby, come see me again."  Usagi waved goodbye to the 

house else, who was bowing, tripping, and bowing on his way out.

Usagi shook her head, smiling.  Nice creature.  Now...

Rubbing her hands, she turned toward the lunch tray, which was wafting off very 

enticing odors.  Funny, she hadn't been this hungry since she had arrived at Hogwarts.  

Rei would flip if she had seen how much I've stopped eating, Usagi thought, lifting one 

of the silver domes that covered the plates.  French Dip!  All right!  She took a bite.

"Man!  That house elf sure knows how to cook!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The eyes were very unhappy.  Very unhappy, indeed.  They continued to watch, ever 

judgemental.  Something had to give.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry sat in Transfiguration, his eyelids fighting a battle against his brain.  Hermione 

had waken him up in class three times.  He made him a mental note to himself to thank 

Dumbledore for the time off before lunch.  If he hadn't time to sleep after staying up 

all night, then he would be asleep right now, and Hermione wouldn't have the 

slightest chance in making him wake up.

Professor McGonagall didn't look any better.  There were dark circles under her 

eyes, and she kept messing up her spells.

"Transformo."  She muttered dully, and pointed her wand, unfortuneately, the 

wrong direction.  Instead of hitting the little doll of a human that she had set 

on her desk, it hit the chair.  And the chair turned into a fish.

McGonagall looked very cross with herself, as she muttered the counter spell, 

and the chair turned back into a chair again.  Harry noticed that if you looked 

closely, the chair had some scales on it.  McGonagall was definitely not performing at 

her best today.

"All right," she said tiredly, "Since nothing is getting done, why don't we just quit the 

lesson today.  No homework.  You can play games or talk, or whatever you want, just 

keep it down, please, just do it quietly.

"But-but...!"  Sputtered Hermione, disappointed.  She watched McGonagall transform into a cat, 

jump on her desk and circle, and curl up to take a nap.

"Harry!"  she spat, turning to him.  "You have a lot of nerve, keeping our teachers up like that!  

Just what went on in there? Harry?  Harry!"

Ron glanced down at his friend, who was dozing on his folded arms.  "Give it a rest, Hermione!  

I'm sure that he would have much rather been in bed himself."

Hermione looked very unhappy indeed as she took out her book, 'Magic Star-crossed Lovers, 

by Mitchili Newter'.

Ron glanced at the title, and did a double take.  "That trash?  Mum read it, and said it was 

the worst wizard romance book that she had ever read.  Ginny tried to get a hold of it, 

but George burned it.  Go read a classic, Hermione, like Charms and Charming, or something.  

Geez, I never thought I'd see the day!"

Hermione looked up, rather offended.  "But its so beautiful!"  she cried, "Lika Nonshut is about 

to be burned at stake because the town found out about her being a witch, and Luun 

Loonery wasn't able to save her in time, and in anger born of love, he duels and kills the 

man who betrayed her with the 'jun-jun' curse!"

Ron raised an eyebrow.  "Just what, exactly, is a jun-jun curse?"

"I've never really heard of it before, besides from the book.  Its where the victim moves 

their head from side to side and says 'jun-jun'."

"Wow," exclaimed Ron sarcasticly, moving his head from left to right.  "I'm dying! I'm dying!  

Jun-jun, jun-jun! Jun-ju-- OW!"

Ron rubbed his head on the place where Hermione's book had hit, and glared daggers at her.

"You deserved it!"  She said airily.

Ron was about to open his mouth in reply, when the bell rang.  "Shoot!"  He said, and 

gathered up his things.  Hermione did the same, however, Ron noticed, she left the 

book laying on the floor.

"Harry, Harry!"  Hermione shook him.  "Come on, class is over!"

"Huh?"  Ron watched his friend sit up, rubbing his eyes blearily.  "Come on, Har,"  

He said, "History of Magic, last class of the day..."

"And the most boring, too,"  Harry groaned, and began to put his materials back into 

his book bag.  "Go on, without me, I'll be in the hall in a second.  History of Magic, 

sheesh, even Potions would be funner..."

"Yeah, Snape would never let you sleep in class!"  Ron laughed, and waved.  "See 

you there!"

"Right."

Harry watched them go, and then pocketed his wand.  He shoved his textbook in, and 

reached for his notebook.  It slipped from his hand, and fell underneath the desk.

Mentally cursing, Harry crouched down, and picked it up.  One look at his watch told him 

all that he needed to know; he was late.  Now cursing out loud, Harry picked up the bag 

and began to run, trying to shove his book in the open flap without looking.

Frustrated that it wouldn't go in, Harry made one more effort, slamming the book at the 

fabric.

Which, tipped the bag.

And all the unsorted journal entries that he had shoved in last night went soaring into the hall, 

gloriously scattering in large numbers into the draft.

Harry almost lost it.  He moaned, groaned, and went about picking the papers up.  He swore 

while he did it, so when Professor Sprout came around the bend, she stopped, stared, and said:

"The language, Potter, the language!"

"Sorry,"  Harry muttered, but he didn't feel sorry in the least.  He picked up the last of the 

papers, and looked around for a classroom, where he could set everything down, and 

effectively get his materials inside the bag.  There was a set of double doors down 

the hallway, and, with this destination in mind, Harry set off, bending over slightly, 

for all the papers were clutched to his chest, and the large number made him feel 

like they were going to slip out of his grasp at any moment.  He quickened his 

steps, in order to set them down before they got away from him again.

Quickly shifting his weight, he reached for the knob, turned it, and 

pushed the door in.

And dropped his papers.

Harry started cursing again, this time mentally, and at himself.  He had just 

walked into Princess Serenity's quarters, and she was there, sitting on the floor, 

bawling her eyes out.

"Sorry,"  Harry muttered, and walked backwards, "Sorry, thought this was an empty 

classroom, so sorry..."

Usagi stood up, fury on her face.  "Talk to me, for God's sake!  Call me a wimp or 

whatever, just talk to me!  I don't bite!  Why won't anybody just talk to me?!"  At this, 

her voice broke again, and she turned away from the door, where Harry was standing, 

stunned.

"I'm sorry, you didn't do anything wrong, I shouldn't have gone off like that.  Go on, leave 

if you want to, you don't have to stay here because of me, go on..."  She said, wiping at 

her eyes, embarassed.

"Its okay,"  Harry said, a bit shocked.

"No its not!"  Usagi cried.  "I just... last night... was almost fun.  I got to communicate, I got 

to laugh... I talked to people not as a princess, but as a person..."

She sniffled, and drew the back her palm across her cheek.  "I miss that, just talking, just being... Me."

Harry stood silent, watching.

"I just.. I'm just so lonely... I mean, everybody hates me, and--"

"What?"  Harry said, breaking his silence.  "We don't hate you!  We love you!  Who else can put Snape 

is his place like that?"

Usagi laughed through her tears.  "Well, I just can't resist.  But then why won't anybody talk to me, 

if they don't hate me?"

"I don't know..."  Harry shrugged.  "We just... respect you too much, I guess.  

But we don't hate you!  If you... if you want to talk... I-I can do do that."

"Really?"  Usagi asked, turning to face him, tears shining in her eyes.  "I mean-it 

wouldn't be too much out of your time… or bother you… or-"

"Of course not!"  Harry said, now grinning.  "I'm very interested in you, actually."

Usagi laughed.  "Well, I am very interested in YOU.  Tell me, Harry Potter, what is it 

like to be Harry Potter?"

Harry grinned wider.  "Well, I'll tell you that only if you tell me what its like to be Usagi 

Tsukino!"

Usagi laughed, really laughed, her head thrown back in that laughter that suited her so well, 

her golden locks spilling to the floor.  "Deal!"  She said, and reached out her hand.

Harry shook it hardily, and then, at her invitation, he sat down on the floor (for some reason 

the thought that chairs were in the room evaded them), and they began to talk.

Really talk.

It was like a dam had burst, and everything came spilling out.  Usagi told Harry all about her 

adventures in Japan (she told him only the funny parts), and he, in turn, told her all about   
the little quirks of Hogwarts, like nearly-headless Nick, and Peeves, and Mrs. Norris, and everything 

else.  She pestered him all about the wizarding world, and he told her (with gracious details) 

all about the Daily Prophet, and wands, and what it was like to be a Hogwarts student.

"Ooh!  McGonagall, McGonagall, what does she teach?"

Harry laughed at her eagerness.  "Transfiguration.  And Flitwick teaches-"

"Wait!"  She cried, "Wait!  Just what IS Transfiguration?"

"Transforming stuff.  Like, there are animagi, who can transform from human to animal-"

"Ooh!  Is that what Sirius is?"

"Yup!  You can transform into any animal, but it takes lots of work.  McGonagall is one too, 

she can transform into a cat!"

"Oh!"  Usagi jumped up in sudden inspiration, making her look like she had just been electricuted. 

"Oh!"

"What?"  Harry asked, laughing at her antics.

"Luna!" Usagi cried, "She's my kitty that can turn human, with a bit of help...  She talks!"

"Luna?"  Harry asked, curious.  "Is that the talking cat in you 'presentation' or whatever?"

"Yeah,"  Usagi looked at Harry over her shoulder.  She was going through the photos in her 

wallet that had been in her pocket on the night of the plane.  "How did you know about that?"

Harry shrugged.  "Hard not to find out when all the teachers are talking about it."

"They are?"  Usagi laughed.  "I hope Luna didn't give them too much of a shock.   You stick a 

opinionated feline, mix it with McGonagall's severeness (only Luna isn't nearly as nice!), and you 

have a very difficult cat on your hands!"

Harry laughed.  "I bet.  Sounds like Snape to me."

Usagi laughed, "Yes, only Luna is really big on justice and fairness."

"And Snape only pretends he is."

"Exactly!  By the way, what does Snape teach?"

"Potions,"  Harry replied, "Though he's been after Lupin's job for years."

"Really?  And what does Lupin teach?"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Ohhhh...  Useful subject."

"Yup!  Its one of my favorite classes.  But, after all, anything without Snape in it is a good class!"

Usagi grinned at him, and came back.  "Yeah, but Lupin is really nice!  He sounds like a great 

teacher!  Snape or no Snape.  By the way, here's a picture of Luna."

She settled back down on the floor, and held it out for Harry to see.

Harry saw two cats, but not at first.  It was a muggle picture, non-moving, and Usagi was in it.  

She was smiling, and Endymion, or Mamoru, who Harry recongized, and noticed looked a lot more 

happier, younger, and well-fed than in the nightmare, had his arm around her, pulling her close.  

There were others around her, a blond who looked remarkably like Usagi, with a red bow in her 

hair, a brown with her hair in a pony-tail, a girl with short and blue hair, and a raven-haired girl 

who looked sort of like Cho Chang, who was staring disdainfully at the camera.  In Usagi's arms 

was a black cat, with a gold moon insignia just like Usagi's on her forehead.  The other blond 

was holding a white cat with the same mark.

"Which one is Luna?"  Harry asked, confused.

"The black one."

Of course, the one she was holding.  "Luna has the same mark on her forehead as you do!"  

Harry exclaimed.

"Yup.  That identifies her as one of Queen Serenity's advisors.  Though she does more than 

advise on most occasions."

"And the other one?"

"Another advisor.  His name is Artemis, and he's a lot less uptight than Luna is."

"And what about the girl who is holding him?  Is she your sister?"

"Minako?"  Usagi said, laughing.  "No, we're not related, but when I first met her, she 

played my decoy.  That was before I knew that I was the moon princess.  Even she 

will admit, it was the worst defense tatic we ever used."

"What sailor senshi is she?"  Harry asked.

"Minako's Sailorvenus.  For a long time, she was here in England, fighting crime as Sailor V."

"Sailor V!"  Harry exclaimed.  "Professor Binns said something about her, that she 

proclaimed that she was the Moon Princess, but turned out to be a fraud.  That's why, 

when you, Sailormoon, came on the scene, we thought you were another fake."

"Real-ly."  Usagi mused, drawing out the last syllable.  "Maybe there was an upside to it after all."

"By the way," Harry questioned.  "Why was it the worst defense tatic that you used?"

Usagi sighed.  "Because, I was informed by Luna, my job as Sailormoon was protecting the 

Moon Princess and the Silver Imperium Crystal.  Well, I did just that, and almost got killed.  

I tried to protect Venus when I was the real Moon Princess.  So you see..."

"So you did your duty the way you were supposed to, and that's what they didn't want?"

"Exactly.  And Luna complained about me being so lazy and irresponsible too.  Geez, I still get 

annoyed at that cat over that.  And lets not talk about that anymore.  Not that I don't trust 

you, I just don't want to dwell on it."

"Okay."  Harry agreed.

"Oh, yes, what does Professor Binns teach?  He's the ghost, right?  I ran into him in the halls; not a 

pleasant experience, walking through a ghost."

"Professor Binns teaches the worst of all,"  Harry said, "probably the most boring class in all of 

Hogwarts.  History of Magic--"

Harry suddenly went very pale, his words coming to a halt.

"What?"  Usagi asked, concerned.  "What's the matter?"

"Oh--" And Harry used a swear word that made Usagi jump.  "History of Magic!  How could I be 

so stupid!  I was supposed to go to that class, supposed to be in it right now!  I am so dead!"

Usagi got wide-eyed.  "Oh my gosh, Harry, I am so sorry!  I kept you--"

Harry moaned even louder, glancing at his watch, which delivered the most painful time.  "Its 

PAST History of Magic!  Its a third into dinner!   I missed the class completely!  And its not 

your fault, we both got distracted."

Usagi looked horror-stricken.  "A third into dinner!  I'm late too!  Oh, Harry, we are both 

sooo dead!"

"You're telling me."  Harry groaned, gathering up his papers and that stubborn notebook 

that just wouldn't go in.

Usagi threw open the doors, and they ran through them.  Harry stopped in the hallway 

to zip up his bag again (the last thing that he needed was it tipping again).

Usagi turned to him.  "Harry," she said shyly.  

"Huh?"  Harry turned and looked at her.  Her eyes were shining with tears again.

"Thank you," She said, and looked down.  "Thank you so much Harry, that was so 

wonderful... I can't thank you enough."

Harry smiled warmly at her.  "Hey! What are friends for?"

Usagi looked up, surprised.  "Friends?  Harry... Oh you mean, really?  You'd be my friend?"

Harry looked at Usagi, the expression on her face was so desperate, so eager, and so 

heart-wrenching, how could he say anything else?  "Oh course, Usa.  You're too fun 

not to be a friend to!"

"Oh, Harry!"  Usagi cried, and before he could blink, she had tackled him with a hug.  

Surprised, Harry dropped the bag.

"Usagi!  Usagi, its okay!  Come on, now, we're going to be late!"

Blushing, Usagi removed her arms.  "Yeah, you're right.  So, which is the quickest way 

to the great hall?"

"Can't really tell you, you'll just have to follow me."

"Lead on, Potter!"

"Usagi!  That's what Snape calls me!  Stop it!"

"Fine, fine, Harry!"

"Thank you!"

And Harry took off at full speed, running limberly through the halls.  Years of running 

from Dudley had made him a fast runner, and it had served him well.

Harry looked over his shoulder to see if Usagi was keeping up.  She wasn't even in sight.

"Usagi?"

"What?"

Harry's head snapped to his side.  There she was, keeping up with him.

Grinning, Harry asked her: "What made you such a fast runner?"

"Years of this."

"Running through castles?"

"No!"  Usagi looked at him weird.  "Years of lateness!"

"Ah."

"So, what about you?"  Usagi said, a bit breathlessly.  The run (through 18 long corridors 

by now) was finally catching up with them.  Tapestries rushed by them in a rush of blurred color.

"Years of running from Dudley."

"Oh."

They silenced, the talking taking up too much oxygen.

Then it happened, Harry turned a corner a bit too sharply, and Usagi was run a bit too 

close into the wall.  Her foot caught a suit of armor, and with a cry, she fell down, 

taking the suit of armor with her.

"Usagi!" Harry yelled.  He stopped abruptly, skidded 50 feet, and backtracked, concerned.

But Usagi was just fine.  She had managed to roll out of the way before the heavy iron 

suit hit her.

Harry sighed in relief, and was about to apologize for his lack of proper steering, when he 

realized that he wasn't the only one who was skidding.

Snape skidded around the corner, his face screwed up in a mix of triumph, fury, and apprehension.

"Halt!"  He roared.  "I've been looking for you!"  In the heat of the moment, he looked like 

an angry persuer, which is why Usagi shreiked:

"Oh no!"

"Come on!"  Harry cried hoarsely.  He grasped her hand, and pulled her up, and they both s

tarted running again.

"Oh!"  Usagi moaned as Harry guided her throughout the halls.  "We really are late.  We are

sooooo late!"  Her voice was taking on a whiney note.

"Stop!"  Came Snape's infuriated yell from behind them.  "Freeze!  Halt!  Just STOP!"

"Why should we?"  Usagi called over her shoulder, giggling, as Harry led her ever forward.  

"Think about it; your're burning off all those cream-puffs that you ate last night!  Can't be 

too careful with your cholestorol!"

There was a snarl of rage behind them.

"WHY YOU INISIGNIFICANT LITTLE TWIT!  STOP RIGHT NOW!"

"Running is good for blood pressure, too!  You could use a phyciatrist right now, couldn't you, 

Professor Snape?"

"ARGGGGHHHH!  YOU'LL PAY I SWEAR!  I DON'T NEED AN ARROGANT, IGNORANT, IDIOTIC BRAT 

TELLING ME TO WATCH MY BLOOD PRESSURE!  AND I HAVE AN EXCELLENT, _SANE _MIND!"

"Sane isn't quite the word for it."  Harry muttered breathlessly, sending Usagi into more giggles.

"I HEARD THAT, POTTER!"

Harry laughed in response, which, coming from the noises of pure fury behind him, only made 

Snape even more angry.

"Here's the door!"  Harry said, and reached for the knob.

"OBFIRMO!"  Roared the disheveled, panting, and very, very, angry Snape from behind him.

Harry's blood turned to ice; the door knob had just stopped turning in his hand.  It was locked.  

Snape had locked it, he clearly wanted to deal with them by himself.  Harry shuddered, and 

plunged his hand into his pocket for his wand.  No telling what Snape would do when he was angry. 

"Alohomora!"  He said, and heard a lock click from inside the door.

"OBFIRMO!"  Roared Snape.  By the volume of his voice, and the persistant, floor-shaking, 

thumps, he was growing closer.

"ALOHOMORA!"  Harry yelled in response, and tried to turn the knob fast, but, alas, he was too late:

"OBFIRMO!"

"Harry!"  Usagi shreiked, "He's coming, he's coming!  Here--"  She geared up, ready to ram the door.

Harry looked at her quickly, and saw what she was thinking.

"One... two... THREE!"  He shouted.  "ALOHOMORA!"

He turned the knob, just as Snape shouted "OBFIRMO!", again, and Usagi rammed her body 

weight into the door.

Usagi weight overloaded the lock, and it couldn't follow Snape's command.  The door flew 

open, and Usagi fell into the room, laughing with relief, and panting with fatigue.

Harry stumbled forward right behind her, and he grabbed her arm, and pulled her up. 

"Get away from the door!"  He hissed, and Usagi stumbled to her feet.  They ran to the middle 

of the great hall, oblivious to the fact that everyone's eyes were on them.

A roar louder than any they had heard in the hall followed, coming through the doorway.

Snape's sillouette appeared in the doorway; manacing.  Harry swore that he saw lightning 

crack over Snape's head.

Slowly, evillily, Severus Snape moved out into the light.

Usagi was bowling over with laughter, and she ran forward, hanging off Snape's arm, and 

action Harry concidered very, very dangerous.

"Ooh!  That was so much fun!"  She squealed, jumping up and down, clapping her hands, 

and giggling.  "Can we do it again, Professor Snape, please?  Pretty please?"

Snape just snarled, and reached out to grab her by the shoulders.  Usagi just laughed 

and danced away from his grasp, just out of his reach.

"I see you found them, Severus.  Or, did they find you?"

Dumbledore's voice rang out like a bell.

"I think that it was both,"  Harry said, and Professor Snape glared daggers at him.

"I found them..."  Snape said icily.  "Together."

Whispers flew across the hall, and Professor Dumbledore's eyebrows shot up.

"And what were you doing, I quote, together?"  His eyes turned toward Harry and Usagi.

"Running."  Usagi said simply.  "Running down the hall, because we realized that we were late.  

What were you saying, Harry?"

"The great hall's just around the corner."  Harry stated.

"No, I think you were doing it a bit more breathlessly.

"The--"  HUFF. "Great Hall's" HUFF. HUFF. "just" HUFF.  "around--" HUFF.  HUFF.  "this corner!"

"Right!  And what was I saying, Harry?"

"Oh my gosh, we are sooo late.  We are really late."

"No, no, Harry.  I think I said it like this.  Oh my gosh!  We are sooo late!  We are rrreeaaallly 

late!"  Usagi repeated, the whiny note in her voice again.  Then she dropped it.  "Like that."

Harry smiled, silently laughing.  "Yeah, I think you're right, it was more like that."

Usagi folded her arms, knowing full well that he was inwardly laughing.  "I was just trying to 

give a realistic account!"  She fake-pouted, and everyone knew it was fake.

"Really?"  Harry asked, his eyebrows raised as high as Dumbledore's.  "I call it being melodramatic."

"Yes,"  Snape's cold voice cut through, "and I call it stalling."

Usagi dropped the pout, and turned to him, amusement tinting her voice.  "So, Snape, what 

crime do you want to call us on this time?"

Snape blinked, surprised, before he scowled.  "You knocked over a suit of armor, and RAN 

away from me."

"Actually,"  Usagi corrected him.  "I tripped on it, and it fell over from me tripping on it.  And, 

I have been chased by youma, enemies, flames, razors, papers, rabid cats and senshi, the 

man I love, time, sound, perverts, heck, even gigantic jets down a runway (those things 

can go really fast, and are really big!), but none have looked as scary as you did when you 

turned to corner.  So, naturally, I ran."

"You didn't sound scared when you were running AND making fun of my cholestorol!  In fact, 

you sounded rather happy."

Usagi smiled.  "First of all, I was not making fun of your cholestorol.  You screamed at us 

to stop, I merely told you that running was good for your cholestorol.  Since you seemed 

to get rather angry at that, I told you that running was good for blood pressure too.  

And that you might need a phychiatrist if you continue to be angry, not because you are 

insane, but because you just might need anger management.  Second, yes, I was laughing, 

because there's something about adrenaline that gets you on a high.  And the fact that 

I was teasing you, and you were swallowing the bait, hook, line and sinker, and it just 

made teasing you a much more pleasurable experience.  So, you never answered my 

question.  Can we do it again?"

"Aha!" Snape roared, pointing at her.  "You admit it!  You were provoking me!"

"I was TEASING you.  Good-naturedly.  And, besides, if teasing is a crime in your book, 

I do remember that you called me twit in there."

Snape's blood drained away from his face, and he quickly looked at Dumbledore.  But 

Dumbledore didn't have a look on his face that gave anything away.

"He called you an INSIGNIFICANT twit."  Harry corrected.  "And he also called you an arrogant, 

ignorant, idiotic brat.  Remember that?"

Snape looked at Harry furiously, and Harry took a leaf out of Serenity's book and smiled back. 

It worked wonders.  Snape looked rather unsettled, and looked away.

"I told you he swallowed the bait, hook, line, and sinker!"  Usagi smiled.  "But really, that was 

just too much fun!  Everything was said and done in the heat of the moment, and everything 

was FUN!  So, I guess it doesn't really matter, does it?  All that matters is that I, and I hope, 

we, had fun, fun, fun!"

"And I'll have Fun, Fun, Fun-- In My Room--with--California Girls!"  The Weasley twins 

chorused from the Gryffindor table, putting the titles of some of the most famous Beach 

Boys songs together.

Usagi laughed.

Dumbledore chuckled as well, and smiled down on everyone.  "Yes, yes, I do beleive you 

are right, Usagi.  It was all said and done in fun, and now I believe its time to eat."

Harry sighed in relief, and headed off to the Gryffindor table.

"Erm--"

He turned around in surprise, and looked at Usagi, who was looking at him in confusion.

"Where are you going?"

"To my house table."  Harry answered, and laughed.  "Did you forget about houses in 

Hogwarts already?"

Usagi blushed, and muttered something incoherent.

"Would you like to eat with Harry?"  Dumbledore asked her kindly.

Usagi turned around, and smiled at him, her eyes facing downward, in embarassment.  

"Yes."

"All right," Dumbledore said, and he chuckled.  "All you had to do was ask.  Harry, we 

can make room for you up here."

Harry blinked.  Once.  Twice.  Then, still shocked, walked up behind Usagi, and she 

moved behind the head table to her seat.

"So, you were together in a sense more like the one that Professor Snape meant?"

Usagi stopped, and her cheeks grew a fiery red.  Harry felt his own grow quite warm.

Usagi laughed again.  "Now that you've called us on it, yes.  He stumbled upon me, 

and we just started to talk.

"Completely forgetting the time."  Harry commented.

"It was my fault."  They said in unison.

Dumbledore chuckled again.  "Yes, well, I think the forgetfulness of the mind is to 

blame most of all.  Now, eat!"

Harry and Usagi sat down, and looked at each other in a sense of wonder.  They 

were off the hook?  That easily?  Just like that?

Usagi was the first to break the glance.  She smiled, shrugged, and started to 

serve herself up dinner.

"This looks good,"  Harry commented.

Usagi was rubbing her hands together, a gleeful look on her face.

"Ya know, Harry, eating is one of my favorite pastimes!"

Harry looked at her, taking in all of her petite body.  He thought about how little 

she ate ever since she came to Hogwarts.  "No, it isn't."

Usagi grinned at him.  "Well, you've been warned.  I'm going to chow down, now!"

"Right!"  Harry said, shook his head in wonder, and began to serve himself up dinner 

too."

He had just started in when he noticed that all the teachers were looking at him.  

At first he thought that it was his imagination, but then Professor Sinistra, the 

Astronomy teacher, even squinted at him.

"What the--?"  McGonagall muttered.  She was sitting right next to him, and Harry 

felt his cheeks burn.  Why were they all looking at him?

"Potter, move your head to the left, a little more, a little more... Good!  Right there!  

Now, stay!"  She instructed, as if he was a dog in obediance training.  Harry felt rather 

embarassed.  She then presumed to crane over him.  "Usagi, what are you doing?"  

She muttered.

Harry sat up as soon as she stopped craning, a bit too soon (he knocked her glasses askew) 

and looked over at his new friend.

And felt his stomach churn.  Usagi WAS chowing down.  She was taking pains not to be 

messy, which was hard (though some food did leave her plate and didn't end up in her 

mouth).  But she was eating... fast.  And eating a lot.

Usagi finished her plate in the next few seconds, smiled at him, and began to serve 

herself up another one.

She then noticed all the teachers staring at her.

And blushed.

And smiled.

Usagi winked at Harry.  "Didn't I tell you that eating was one of my favorite pastimes?"

"Um.. Yeah."  Harry replied.  "Which would explain why you have rice on your nose."

Usagi snorted with laughter, and brushed off her nose with a blush on her face.

Harry laughed too.  "Usagi, you are unbelievable!"

Usagi smiled and swallowed her food.  "I'll take that as a compliement."

"Good, because it was meant that way!"

Usagi smiled again.  "Thank you!"

Harry then turned to his plate and began to dish himself up some more grilled zuichinni.

"You... like that stuff?"

"Yeah.  I love zuichinni."

Usagi made a face.  "I hate it.  I also hate lima beans, brussel sprouts, carrots, and tomatoes."

Harry looked at her incredously.  "Well, I hate tomatoes too, but why do you hate zuichinni?  

Its one the best things to happen to the planet Earth!"

"Really?  I have the opinion its the worst things to happen to the universe, never mind Earth!  

Zuichinni is just nasty..."

Harry shook his head.  "Well, you are really missing out."

"On dog crap!"  Usagi retorted, and Harry just grinned, and took a piece and bit into it.  

He gave it a few chomps with his back teeth, and then opened his mouth.

"Ouaaaa..."

Usagi took one look at him and burst out laughing.  "Ew!"

Harry closed his mouth and swallowed, and laughed with her.  Snape just happened to 

glance over at them during that time and happened to look very disgusted.

"Potter, keep your food to yourself!"

Usagi looked at him with raised eyebrows.  "You think that's something?  Watch this!"

She reached for a slice of orange, and popped into her mouth and grinned.  The back 

of the orange slice, the side with the peel still on it, showed in place with her teeth.  

She grinned at Harry, then at Snape, who just looked away, muttering.

Harry laughed, and Usagi pulled the peel out of her mouth.  She then watched him 

take a nut, throw it up in the air, and catch it using only his open mouth.

Usagi giggled, and did the same thing.

Harry laughed, and then pulled a hot, green pepper out from a dish.  He grinned, 

showed it to her, and took a big chomp.

Usagi shreiked with laughter, and did the same thing.

Then, they both realized what they had done.  Harry's face grew bright red, and 

Usagi started making noises, and fanning her mouth.

Simultanously, they both reached for the ice cold pitcher of pumpkin juice—

a pitcher that wasn't there.

Tears started trickling out of Harry's eyes.  They both looks franticly for the pitcher.  

They found it, in the hands of Professor Flitwick.

In desperation, they both reached across the table for it.

Professor Flitwick looked, surprised at the two 'children', and then looked down at the 

thing in his hand.  "Erm... No thank you, I'm fine."  He said, a bit confused.

Usagi wimpered, and an "mmmm" sound.

Harry started to hyperventilate, fanning his mouth.

"For God's sakes, just give it to them!"  McGonagall snapped, and tore it from Professor 

Flitwick's hand.  He blinked in confusion.

She poured two gigantic glassfulls, and handed them to Harry and Usagi, who drank 

greedily.

Usagi leaned back in her chair, trickles of orange pumpkin juice running down her chin, 

and the glass tipped upwards...  She sat poised in this position for a second, and 

leaned back even farther to get the last drops in the glass... And the chair tipped.

Seconds later, Usagi climbed up on her two legs, breathing heavily.

"Better, you two?"  McGonagall asked, a sardonic eyebrow raised.

Usagi smiled. "Much!  Thank you so much!  I am forever in your debt!  You are 

getting paid BIG when Crystal Tokyo comes around!"

McGonagall looked rather flattered.  "Well, it wasn't THAT much of a deal... But 

who am I to disagree?"

"Are you two finished with dinner?"  It was Dumbledore, and he looked rather amused.

Harry and Usagi both nodded their heads profusely.

"Good!"  Dumbledore smiled.  "Dessert time!"  And he clapped his hands.  The gold 

plates cleared, and the dessert entre appeared.

Usagi looked rather disappointed.  "There's dessert?  But I didn't save any room for 

dessert!"

"Yeah, I noticed," Harry snickered, "You were a bit preoccupied with that Dinner 

course, weren't you?"

Usagi gave him a little swat on the shoulder.

Harry just laughed, and picked up some chocolate truffles.  "Are you sure you don't 

want one?"  He asked, offering it to her.

Usagi smiled.  "Well, maybe just one..."  She took it from him, and popped it into 

her mouth.

Harry shook his head, smiling, and bit into one himself.

"Hey,"  Usagi nudged him, and jerked her head in the direction of Snape.  "Look."

Harry looked.  Snape had six cream-puffs piled on his plate, and was reaching for 

a seventh one.

Harry cracked up, and Usagi giggled with him. Snape caught their eyes, and quickly 

withdrew his hand.

Harry was about to eat another truffle, but was abruptly interrupted by a feeling 

that someone had just pushed him into the ice-cold lake outside the Hogwarts walls.

"Nanananan!"  Sang someone, a ghosty, transparent someone.  A poltergeist someone.

"Peeves!"  Harry groaned, and turned to glare at the ghost, but Peeves was standing at 

attention, and not paying any attention to Harry.

"Serenity, ma'm!  Poltergeist reporting for duty!"  He said in his oily voice.

"Peeves,"  Usagi said, exasperated, "If you going to play military, do it right! AND MY 

NAME IS USAGI!"

"Oh, right!"  Peeves said, and stood at attention.

Usagi smiled, and got up.  "Private Poltergeist!"

Peeves walked forward, sharply turned, stopped, clicked his heels smartly, turned 

and walked forward, stopped, and saluted to Usagi.

Usagi saluted, and they stayed in salute while Peeves said:

"Poltergeist reporting as ordered, sir!"

Usagi then put her right hand down, and Peeves followed suit.

"Private Poltergeist, refrain from annoying the teachers tonight!  Resume your 

poltergeist activities full on tommorrow!  That is all!  Dismissed!"

Usagi saluted, and so did Peeves.  He then stood at attention.  "On guard!"

Harry rolled his eyes as Peeves shouted:

"The first to fight!" And began pacing humming the US Marines hymn.

Usagi just laughed, and watched Harry eat as Peeves started in on the US Navy 

hymn, and randomly shouted out "John Paul Jones!" as he sang.

McGonagall laughed too, and Hagrid chuckled at bit.  "Never knew ol' Poltergeist 

tis such a smarty."

Usagi smiled, and then sighed as Harry finished a tart.  "Next time I'll save some 

more room for dessert."

Harry just shook his head, and pushed his plate away, full.  The rest of the 

student body had apparently had their fill, because the golden plates cleared.

The houses got up from the table, and Usagi and Harry rose also, clearly 

planning to go their dormitories.

"Usagi, Harry!"  Dumbledore called.  "Come with me, the rest of the staff, 

come also.  Minerva, please grab the book."

Harry and Usagi looked at each, and gulped.  Maybe they weren't off the hook after all.

They silently followed Dumbledore's back, and the rest of the staff trailed behind them.  

They went up to his office, and Usagi noticed that the blanket that she had been 

sleeping with was still in the chair.  The teachers took seats, and Usagi and Harry stood.  

They were too nervous to sit down.

"Usagi."  Dumbledore addressed her.

Usagi looked up, aprehension on her face.  Dumbledore chuckled.

"Calm down, both of you.  No one is in trouble."

Usagi let out a big sigh.

"What I came to talk to you about... is a matter concerning your future here at Hogwarts."

Dumbledore looked at her, his voice taking on a note of almost sympathy.  "Usagi,"  

he asked quietly, "are you happy here?  Answer me honestly."

Usagi looked startled at this question, but she sighed, and started to think about how 

to go about answering the question.

Dumbledore seemed to read her mind, because he added, "You don't have to go about it 

delicately; I'm not asking you to beat around the bush."

"Well," Usagi said slowly, "I think... Well, now I am."  She smiled at Harry, and he smiled 

back.

Dumbledore smiled too.  "Usagi, it is apparent that you are going to be here with us for 

a while.  And I don't think that you should have so much free time on your hands.  It 

gives you the perfect opportunity to dwell on things best left alone.  No one wants to 

be without human company as much as you are.  I think that your brilliant brain needs 

to be working more, we don't want it to go to mush, and that your social skills should 

also be put to good use."

Usagi blinked.  "Well, that's all fine and good, and I agree with you, except for that 

'brilliant mind' part, if there's something I'm not, its intelligent."

This caused many eyebrows to be raised with the teachers.

"Usagi," Harry said, exasperated.  "You quote Latin and Confuscius.  What part of 

'intelligent' are you not?"

Usagi looked at him smiling.  "I picked all that up from a VERY intelligent friend of mine, 

so its not me that's doing the work, its here.  She reads all this stuff aloud, its kind of 

hard not to pick some of it up."

Harry looked at her suspiciously, not convinced.  "Really?  What's your favorite muggle 

school subject?"

Usagi laughed.  "Lunch and sleeping during classes."

Harry decided not to push it.

"But, Usagi," Dumbledore continued.  "We do need to get you doing something 

constructive with your time."

Usagi feigned hurt.  "Staring listlessly at walls and ticking Snape off isn't constructive?"

Everybody laughed.

"Actually," Rang out McGonagall's voice, "Its very constructive, but the magic in your 

blood has ordained more for you."

Everyone turned to face her, Professor McGonagall stood in the doorway, having just 

arrived, a smile on her face, and a large, silver bound book in her hands.

Usagi stared at her.  "What do you mean, 'the magic in my blood'?"

"Just what I was getting to."  Dumbledore said.

McGonagall walked forward, and placed the book on his desk.  "Hogwarts School of 

Witchcraft and Wizardry had been around for a very long time, Usagi.  This book 

records all the names and addresses of the people who are destined to go to 

Hogwarts.  When they turn the right age, my duty as Deputy Headmistress to 

this school is to send letters to these people."

Usagi nodded.  "But what this have to do with me?"

"I'm getting to that."  McGonagall told her.  "As I said, Hogwarts School of 

Witchcraft and Wizardry had been around a long time.  In fact, it was around 

when YOU, Princess Serenity the Fourth was living on the Moon with her kingdom.  

You're name, which was put down as Princess Serenity, was here ever since you 

were born, some thousand and thirty-two years ago.  Your mother declined our 

offer to have you study here, because you had other studies to learn besides 

just witchcraft.  But, something very strange happened on June 30th, sixteen 

years ago.  The name 'Princess Serenity the Fourth' appeared in the book again, 

but the address was blank.   Since we didn't know that Usagi Tsukino was really 

Serenity, we couldn't send the letter to you.  But now you are here, and we know 

who you are, and you  have to right to attend Hogwarts since it was never offered 

to you properly."

Usagi stared at her, eyebrows furrowed.  "So what are you suggesting?"

"Usagi," Dumbledore asked, "Would you like to become a student here at Hogwarts?"

Usagi stared at him, her mouth hanging open in her surprise, and her eyes growing 

wider by the milisecond.

"Would I...?"  She repeated.  "Would I?!  Oh!"  And she threw herself into 

Dumbledore's arms, tackling him with a bear hug, and jumping up and down.  

"Thank you! Thank you!  Thank you!  Thank you!"

Dumbledore chuckled at her eagerness.  "I'll take that as a yes."

"Oh!"  Usagi cried.  "Yes!  YES!  YES!  YES!  YES!  YES!  YES!  YES!"

McGonagall was beaming down at Usagi.  "The first one to ever come to 

Hogwarts at an age besides eleven.  However, it is your right."

But Usagi wasn't listening to McGonagall.  "Harry!"  She squealed, and ran 

over to him.  Harry suddenly found that his oxygen supply had been cut off, 

then was opened up again.  "Harry!"  She clasped her hands dreamily in front 

of her.  "All those wonderful things you told me about Hogwarts!  Harry, I'm 

going to experience them too!"

Harry smiled.  "I'm so happy for you, Usa."  He said quietly.

Usagi smiled back, but the smile quickly faded.  "Okay, problem."  She said,

and turned back to Dumbledore.  "I have no money whatsoever."

Dumbledore smiled.  "Well, I beleive that Professor Binns can address that."

Professor Binns floated forward, and began to speak in a weezy voice.  "In 

the year 789 BC, Queen Serenity the Second deposited... Erm, deposited a 

number containing over 500 zeroes of Runcs to Gringotts."

"What's a Runc?"  Usagi asked.

"A Runc,"  Professor Binns said, "Is a widely unknown wizard coin, which, 

though rare, is still in existance today.  It is made of platinum, and is worth 

820 Galleons.  They are worth quite a bit, and this is why most don't own 

them.  No Serenity ever asked for the amount back.  But Serenity the 

Second deposited the Runcs in a savings account, and the interest rates 

have still been running over the years.  For every month that the Runcs 

stayed with Gringotts, 50 billion more were owed (Gringotts never had that 

high of interest rates, but the sheer number that were depositied demanded 

this).  But 50 billion was the started interest rates.  Since another 50 billion 

were added each month, the interest rates grew and grew, and since it stayed 

in the Gringott for such a very long time (over two millenia), doing the math is 

almost unthinkable."

Usagi stood stunned.

"To put it simply, Usagi,"  McGonagall said.  "You have an unlimited amount of 

money on your hands."

"Okay," Usagi finnally said, "Second problem.  I haven't been trained as a witch 

ever in my life."

McGonagall smiled.  "The fact that you could over ride a strong communication 

spell is proof that you could be very successful in Hogwarts, Usagi.  An besides, 

the teachers will help you, and fighting as Sailormoon, which used magic, surely 

gave you some experience, certainly, hands-on experience, which is the best kind.  

We will test you, to see your level, but I'm sure that you won't be too far behind."

"Third problem,"  Usagi said, as Dumbledore handed her an extra letter, welcoming 

her to Hogwarts, and giving a list of supplies.  "Where am I going to get all this stuff, 

and how am I going to get there?"

"Your supplies,"  Dumbledore said, "Are available for perchase at Diagon Alley.  

We can get you there just fine, the problem is who to go with you?  You certainly 

cannot go on your own."

"Perhaps Hagrid,"  Professor Sprout suggested.  "He's been on errands like this 

before."

At this, Harry saw Hagrid draw himself up proudly, and wink at Harry.  Harry 

grinned back, remembering the time when Hagrid took him to Diagon Alley the 

first time, to get his supplies.

"A fine suggestion,"  Dumbledore said, "Hagrid certainly has proved himself in 

that area.  But I am afraid that Usagi will need someone who can protect her, and 

hide her.  Voldemort's associates are bound to be around, and we know that he is 

looking for her."

Everyone sighed, trying to think of the perfect person.  Finally, McGonagall suggested:

"Albus, why don't you go?  You have some business in Diagon Alley anyway, and 

you are not needed so bad here."

Dumbledore had been thinking of this option himself, though he didn't reveal this.  

"Never thought of it that way,"  He mused absentmindedly.  "Yes, yes, I do beleive 

I will go.  I've been craving one of Tom's hot chocolates for some time."  He smiled 

briskly at Usagi.  "We will leave first thing tommorrow morning, Usagi."

"Right."  Usagi said.

"Well, now,"  Dumbledore clapped his hands together.  "We have a big day tommorow,

 everyone, lets get some sleep."

The staff moved toward the door, but Snape just stood there.    
"You know what this means, don't you?"  He sneered at Usagi.  "You will have to give up the 

authority of your status.  You will have to respond to OUR authority."

Usagi shrugged.  "Yeah, I know that.  It was a given.  Don't worry about it."

Snape wasn't convinced.  "I don't think you understand me,"  he said, "You have to--"

"Allow you to be my superior?  Do as you say?  Listen to you even when I don't like it?  

Let you discipline me if I don't obey you?  Yes, I understand what you mean."  Usagi said. 

"I never wanted this job anyway."

Snape looked a bit surprised, then he got the most malicious look on his face.

Harry shook his head, and sighed.

Usagi nudged him, and he looked at her.

"What?"  She asked.

Harry sighed again.  "Well, its just that when Dumbledore leaves, bad stuff always 

seems to happen."

Dumbledore (who was four paces ahead of them), looked over his shoulder, smiling.  

"Do not worry, Harry!  As the muggles say it, I'll be only a phone call away!"

"There aren't any phones here." Harry replied bluntly.

Dumbledore blinked earnestly.  He looked forward, never ceasing his pace, and 

muttered:

"Didn't think of that."

When they had all crowded out of Dumbledore's office and into the hallway, 

Dumbledore dismissed them all, except Usagi.

The rest of the staff departed, and Harry stayed long enough only to say 

goodnight to Usagi, then turned around, only to walk headfirst into Professor Binns.

"Now, Mr. Potter," Professor Binns began, walking (or floating) Harry back to his 

dormitory (Harry walking, Binns floating), "You will need to get make-up notes 

from other classmates, I would suggest Hermione Granger, she always takes to the 

best, and I do believe that you owe me an essay..."

Usagi watched them leave with a smile on her face, and turned to Dumbledore.

"Now, Miss Usagi," he said, "We will be traveling tomorrow, and I can tell you from 

experience that when you are the age 16, which you are, travelling in white, 

especially only white undergarmets as I did as a lad, and running up and down 

the street screaming and annoying your neighbors, as I once did, that white, any 

kind of clothing, doesn't travel well.  On you person, you have an extreme amount 

of white.  So, here is your first homework assignment.  I want you to picture very 

clearly in your mind a black cloak and dress.  I want you to think about the embrodiary, 

and the amount of material, and other things.  I want enough black so that none of 

your skin can be seen.  No ultraviolet light for you, and I don't care about tanning or 

whatever it is that you young girls do."

Usagi giggled, and Dumbledore chuckled, but he shook his finger at her.  "I mean it!  

This is a test!  Now, to bed with you!"

Usagi laughed, and skipped off to bed.  When she was safely in her dormitory, she 

changed into a nightgown, and laid down in bed pondering Dumbledore's words.  

She didn't know how to get anything else to where for tomorrow, and if she was 

being grading on how well she could imagine herself in a black dress, than she might 

as well start.  What the point of the exercise was, Usagi didn't know, but she did it 

anyway.  She imagined an off the shoulder dress with a double empress wasteline, 

floor length, and flat, ballet slipper-like black shoes for easy walking, and a heavy, 

black cloak with a hood, and a clasp, with silver satin lining.  She imagined where 

all the seems were like, and how it would look like on her, and what color thread to use, 

etc.  She fell asleep thinking of these things.

At 5:15, am, a house elf entered the room of the sleeping moon child, lit the fire, and 

woke up her up.  Usagi arose, quite groggy and grumpy.  She walked to the wardrobe, 

threw open the doors for a robe, and was astonished to find the black dress and cloak, 

_exactly as she had imagined them._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The eyes sought It. They looked longingly on It.  It was wonderful, It was everything.  

Everything the eyes needed to bring upon the revelation...  The complete revolution.

But It was not an It.  The eyes failed to realize that It was a person.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Author's Notes: Told ya she'd become a student in this one!  I'm very proud of this 

chapter, however long it may be.  I hope you like it too, and if you do or don't, 

_let me know.  I want to know!_


	8. The Placement

Hey, everybody!  Crescendo here, getting another chapter of Voldemort on Ice out at last!  I was going to get it out a month ago, before I left for USNSCC training in San Diego, but Fanfiction.net was down, and I couldn't upload it before I had to leave.  So, its not my fault that it's a month later than you expected!  I must admit that I'm a little nervous about this chapter.  In so many HP/SM crossovers, the trip to Diagon Alley and the sorting hat scenes are so cliché.  I hope that's not the case with the chapter, because if it is, I need somebody to tell me!  Please enjoy, and note bena, Sailormoon and Harry Potter do not belong to me.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

At 5:15, am, a house elf entered the room of the sleeping moonchild, lit the fire, and woke up her up. Usagi arose, quite groggy and grumpy. She walked to the wardrobe, threw open the doors for a robe, and was astonished to find the black dress and cloak, _exactly as she had imagined them._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The eyes sought It. They looked longingly on It. It was wonderful, It was everything. Everything the eyes needed to bring upon the revelation... The complete revolution.

But It was not an It. The eyes failed to realize that It was a person.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Was the pre-dawn light just fooling her or what?  Usagi thought.  She pulled out the dress, running her fingers down the material.

Yup.

It was real.

Usagi sighed, and took a look around the room.  The window's curtains were drawn open, and Usagi could see that it wouldn't be dawn for several hours.  Dumbledore was serious when he said he wanted to get out during the early hours.  The rest of the room lay in shadows.  The rumpled sheets in which she had slept looked particularly queer.

Usagi just shook her head, unable to believe that the dress, the precise dress that she had imagined, existed in her hand at that very moment.

It was impossible.

Just plain impossible.  How could something come to be just because she envisioned it?

Maybe, just maybe, she was still dreaming.

Usagi just shut her eyelids, and took a heavy breath.  She opened them slowly, and gazed haphazardly about the room.  Oh yes, she was most certainly not living in a surreal dreamland, however extreme the situation may seem.  

_Extreme? _ Usagi scoffed at her word choice.  It was just a stupid dress.  Maybe there was more to the wardrobe than she thought.

Usagi set the dress on the bed, and peered into the wardrobe.  It looked the same, like a regular wardrobe should, except…

There was a piece of paper glued to the back.  Usagi peered at it closely.  It read:

_Fantastic product!  Amazing technology!  Never buy a robe again!_

_The inventors who brought you the amazing Aparating Dishware! are pleased to present the Imagine-a-Fashion Wardrobe!  Tired of never having what you need to wear?  Robes with holes in the pockets got you down?  Do you have the robe jean blues?  No more!  Because now, Imagine-a-Fashion Wardrobe is here to save the day!   Just imagine what you need to wear, and it will appear instantly—in the amazing Imagine-a-Fashion Wardrobe!  Using patented magic, the inventors use conjuring technology with a store of textiles that the wardrobe summons for your use.  Never look like a fashion disaster again!_

Usagi laughed out loud.  She was just being melodramatic.  This was the wizarding world!  Anything could happen!

"Miss?"

"Hmm?"  Usagi murmured, turning to the house elf, who was stripping the bed of its linens.

"Professor Dumbledore is waiting for you, miss, so if you don't mind Winky sayin' it, you'd best hurry up."

"Of course, Winky.  Thank you for telling me."  Usagi replied kindly.  "Listen, I don't have anything to tip you with right now, but I promise I'll tip you later, okay?"

The house elf named Winky shot Usagi an insulted glare, and walked out, slamming the door behind her.

"Sheesh, they get pretty cranky if you don't tip them immediately."  Usagi grumbled.

She stripped off the nightgown, and slid in the dress and shoes.  Pocketing her things from the plane, and the slips of parchment that she had accumulated, Usagi took a minute to brush out her hair and put it back into her infamous hairstyle.  She was about to leave the room when part of her reflection caught her eye.

There was that small matter of the crescent moon on her forehead.

Since she hadn't really 'powered down' from her true form as Princess Serenity, the crescent moon had stayed.  Now, since she was becoming a student, it wouldn't suit at all.

Usagi stood directly in front of the mirror.  She closed her eyes and concentrated.  Feeling the power in her body, she tried to draw it inward, to pull it from view.  It didn't work.

"C'mon…"  Usagi whispered between her teeth.  She focused again, putting all of her energy towards taking the power and pulling it away from the surface of her body.  Then, suddenly, it happened.  Relieved, Usagi sighed, and smiled at her reflection, which no longer had a forehead bearing the mark of a member of the royal family.

Without further ado, Usagi threw the cloak over her arm, and opened the door and sauntered out.  She didn't glance back at the bedchamber that had sheltered her throughout the time that she had stayed within Hog warts.  It only reminded her of the hours she spent watching the students laugh with their peers.  All the hours she spent worrying about Mamoru and reliving the plane crash.  Well, those hours were things of the past.  Now, she would be doing something productive.  She wasn't just going to watch the students; she was going to be one of them.

Dumbledore was waiting down the hall for her.  He was leaning close to the wall, peering intensely at one of the paintings.  His lips were moving; Usagi guessed that he was talking to the figure depicted.

She walked up slowly, and stood waiting for his attention.

Dumbledore continued to converse with the painting for another minute, but then he seemed to draw the conversation to a conclusion, and caught sight of her.

"Usagi! I didn't see you.  Oh, and I see you completed your assignment quite well." Dumbledore added, seeing the black dress, which was so contrasting from the white one, she had been wearing for so long.  "Well, go on.  Turn around."

Usagi whipped around as ordered.

"Slowly!  I can't see anything if you turn so fast you're blurry."

Once again, Usagi turned, this time much slower.

"Excellent!"  Dumbledore clapped his hands together, smiling.  "110%.  Bonus points for the details.  Most people don't think about things like satin lining."

"Is someone here a fan of infomercials?"  Usagi asked, remembering the ad pasted in the wardrobe.

"Ah, so you already located the means by which your garments appeared.  You are quite right about the infomercials.  The last headmaster was addicted to them.  I remember attending a Shopper Stoppers meeting with him."

Usagi giggled.  "No!  Wizards have group therapy for addicted shoppers?"

"Unfortunately, yes."  Dumbledore replied, chuckling.  

Usagi smiled.  "And since the wardrobe really made the dress appear, how come I get graded on it?"

"The technology used on that wardrobe is faulty, Usagi.  Unless you imagine every seam, every stitch, you get a robe with holes and rips in it.  So, you were being graded on how well you could visualize.  And, as I can now see, you can do that very, very well."

"Oh."  Usagi said meekly, her tongue still from the compliment.  Then, she found her voice.  "But, Professor, what does that have to do with my magical abilities?"

"Most spell work, from the simplest spell to the most difficult of charms, has to do with visualization.  If you can visualize something clearly, its that much more better that you can wield a wand."  He looked pointedly at Usagi, as if to silently add, 'do you understand?'

Usagi nodded.  She did.

"Do you have anymore questions?"

Usagi shook her head no.  Dumbledore nodded, closing the conversation.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Aren't we going to have breakfast?"  Usagi asked, before she could stop herself.

"You don't honestly think that I'm going to starve you?"  Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

Usagi blushed crimson.  "No, I meant to ask—"

"Whether or not we were having breakfast here?"  Dumbledore finished for her.

Usagi nodded, still beet red.

"The answer to that question, is no.  But we will eat breakfast.  You are a growing girl, after all."

"Okay."  Said Usagi, who was still rather pink.

"And after the way you ate last night, I don't think I could let you go without breakfast without getting an earful of stomach growls," Dumbledore added, amused.

_Why can't I stop blushing?!_  Usagi asked herself, frustrated, as a new wave of blood rushed to her face.  She scratched the back of her neck, agitated.  "I'm sort of a pig, sometimes."

"Ah, well, we all get hungry."  Dumbledore said wisely.  "But, if there is nothing else to stop us from leaving…?"

"I'm ready!"  Usagi chimed, trying to sound cheery instead of embarrassed.  How bad did she look, shoving food into her mouth like that, last night?  _At least Harry found it funny.  And Dumbledore did too._  This brought a smile to her face.  _I guess I wasn't that bad._

"Then let's go.  Cloak on, hood pulled up."

Usagi threw the cloak over her shoulders and swiped her hair into the hood, then pulled it over her head.  She fixed the clasp, and turned to Dumbledore, who was talking to the painting again.

"Is everything ready?"

"Yes, sir."

"Very well, then, shall we go in?"

"Of course," the painting replied, and then slowly began to slide toward the floor.  Usagi blinked, astonished.  She caught the eye of the painting, who was a rather stately looking bald man.  He winked amiably at her, and Usagi smiled back.

But what startled her more that the painting glided down to the floor and then right through it, was what it left in its wake, an opening in the wall, which led to a room.

Dumbledore smiled and motioned her in.  Usagi found it to be a nice room, though not peculiar, with the exception of the fire, which was a brilliant emerald green and was blazing higher that Dumbledore was tall.

"What _is_ that?"  Usagi asked, fascinated.

"Floo fire.  Most of the time when you travel by floo, you have to use powder.  This is built entirely of floo, and because of that it doesn't need to be hooked up to a Floo Network.  Some people travel here who do not need to be seen by the Ministry of Magic."

"You mean the Ministry of Morons," Usagi corrected.

Dumbledore twiddled his thumbs and stared up at the ceiling.

He didn't say anything, but Usagi knew that he found humor in the comment.

"So… I'm guessing this is how we're getting to Diagon Alley."

"Right you are."  Dumbledore said, redirecting his gaze from the ceiling back to level ground.   "But before we leave, I have a few requirements of you."

"Okay."  Usagi gulped.  Rules?  No one said anything about rules.

"First of all, there is a place called Knockturn Alley that is very close to our destination.  Do not go there."

Usagi stayed silent, not wanting to make any promises.  What if she meandered there by accident?

"Second of all, keep your hood up.  No one needs to catch sight of you.  Third, no one needs to know that you are with me.  I am not very popular at this moment with the Ministry and with the general public.  And, lastly, Usagi."  Dumbledore looked her straight in the eyes.  "You did not see this fire.  You did not see this room.  And we never had this discussion."

"What discussion?"  Usagi asked.  The last requirement was something that she was very familiar with.

Dumbledore nodded approvingly.  "Get out your supplies list, please."

Usagi took out the list from her pocket and handed it to him.  Dumbledore tapped it lightly with his wand.  Script spread out elegantly in the blank spaces.

"There you are," Dumbledore said.

Usagi gazed at it.  The script told her where to purchase all the items listed.  She looked at it for a moment, then briskly rolled it up and put it back into her pocket.

"Now, listen closely."  Dumbledore pocketed his wand.  "I will shout Diagon Alley, and step into the fire, and then I will leave.  See that clock?"  He pointed to a Cuckoo Clock on the opposite wall.

"Yes."  Usagi replied.

"After I go, watch that clock and leave only after five minutes have passed.  Do the same I as will do, say Diagon Alley, and step into the grate.  I will immediately leave the Leaky Cauldron after I see you come out of the fire, and you will follow me, where I will open then entrance to the Alley.  Go straight down, and get your money from Gringotts.  Ask for the head Goblin when you get there."

"Okay."

"Very well, then.  Diagon Alley!"  Dumbledore stepped into the billowing, green flames, and was disappearred.

Usagi sighed, and watched the clock, sitting down the room's single seat, an overstuffed chair covered in a pink chiffon.  She was not looking forward to walking into the flames.  She was sure that they were harmless, but it didn't look fun.  Couldn't she just teleport instead?

Usagi frowned.  _Your going by floo, and that's that, Usagi!_

Five minutes passed slowly, and Usagi got up from the chair and approached the fire, which was wafting off heat.

"Diagon Alley!"  Usagi declared loudly, and stepped into the swirling flames.

It was if someone had stuck a fishhook into her midrift and was pulling her along.  There were flashes of light and images, but it was only for a second that she seemed to be in motion, because, soon, she was rolling out of the grate, covered in soot, with ash in her eyes and nose.

"Rough trip?" Said an amused voice.

"Yeah—" Cough.  "Hate—" Cough, cough.  "This kind of travel."  Usagi gasped.

"Floo powder can be nasty."  Agreed the voice, who, now that Usagi was looking, was the bartender, who was flashing her a toothless grin.  "Somethin' to drink, lass?"

"No, thanks, I have to get to Diagon Alley.  But I'll come back for breakfast soon!"  Usagi added, seeing to downtrodden look on his face at her words.

He brightened at this, and gave her another smile.  Usagi watched him walk away, towards Dumbledore, who was nursing a large cup of hot chocolate, complete with jumbo marshmellows, whipped cream, and multi-colored sprinkles.

Dumbledore didn't acknowledge her, but paid for the cocoa and got off the stool, walking towards the back door.  Usagi was quick to follow suit.  He lead her to a large brick wall with a singular, rather lonely looking trashcan.

_This can't be the entrance to Diagon Alley…_

Under Usagi's watchful eye, he took out his wand and tapped some of the bricks in what looked like a random order.

To her atonishment, the bricks parted like a veil and revealed what was unmistakably Diagon Alley.

Usagi was sorely temped to 'ooh' and 'ah' and generally make a show of being amazed (because she was), but remembered that that might attrack the attention of passerby that she wouldn't want to associate with.

Dumbledore started down the Alley, and, Usagi was angry to see, received incesed glances and bitter comments.  He, of course, accepted them graciously, but it still made Usagi angry.

She started after him, and passed by the store that he entered, continuing on to Gringotts.  She dearly wished that she could look around, but realized that she had to keep her cool.  It wasn't like she needed to alert the whole wizarding world that she had never been there before.

It wasn't long before she reached a tall, marble builing that was clearly labeled Gringotts.  Goblins stood at the entrance, and Usagi was again tempted to gasp and peer closely, but had to resist the urge to express these emotions.  She was bowed through the bronze doors, and came upon a second set of silver ones, which were supplemented by an inscription.  Usagi finally decided to humor her curiousity, and read the words.

"What a cool poem!"  She exclaimed, and the Goblins stared at her.  "I hope that people who steal are truly punished here!"

"Oh, they are!"  Grinned a goblin nastily.  "We have had only four succesful break-ins in the entire history of the bank."

"And its been here for a while."  Usagi confirmed.  "Power, greed, and vanity.  The axis of evil, so to speak, of the three most prominent sins in the world.  I see that greed has met its match."

The goblin nodded, and bowed.  "And now, will you please enter?"

"Sorry."  Usagi apologized, embarassed.  She walked quickly through the gleaming doors and came upon a hallway full of business.

Did wizards always do things in such grand style?  Usagi had never seen a bank like this.  Goblins flanked the long counters, and measured out money in large amounts.

"Where is the head Goblin?"  Usagi muttered to herself, eyeing the long rows.  They all were Goblins, and they weren't wearing tags that said things like 'manager' and 'represenative'.

"I am the head Goblin."  Said a voice from behind her, and Usagi jumped, and turned around.  A cunning looking, old goblin was gazing at her from behind the counter.  He was the first in the long line.  "What do you want from me?"

Usagi bit her lip, and walked up.  She placed her arms on the counter, and bent over it, trying to get closer so that she could whisper.

"My name is Princess Serenity.  I am here to withdraw money from a savings account."

Usagi had to admit that she expected the Goblin be surprised and make a big deal of it, but he was cordially diplomatic about it all.

"Fill out a form."  He reached underneath the desk, and brought out several sheets of pink and yellow parchement.

_Fill out a form?  This is a first, _Usagi thought, and took it from him.  He handed her a quill, and disappeared into an ajoining room.

It asked her questions like her full name, birth date, all of the planets that participated in the Silver Alliance, several very important laws that the Moon Kingdom had, important members of the Royal Parliament, the names of all the royals of all the planets, why Queen Serenity's advisors were cats, and all sorts of different things.  Usagi, of course, knew the answers to all of them; Luna had coached her on all of this.  But she was feeling slightly sick when she finished.  She didn't have all of her memories from the Silver Millenium.  What if they questioned her further?  What if she was deemed a fake because she didn't remember different parts of that era?

_I'll cross that bridge when I come to it, _Usagi finally decided, and handed the form back to the goblin, who set down a large box of sunstones to look at it.

His eyebrows shot up after he finished.  "Well, you answered all of the questions correctly."  He commented dubiously.

"What I was confused about is why this didn't talk about how the Princesses of each planet in the Silver Alliance was a senshi, and that the 'inners' were with myself, and how the 'outers' watched things from a distance."

"Oh, so you know about the senshi, do you?"  Said the goblin.  "Tell me, _princess, _at what age will your hair turn silver?"

"Twenty-one."  Usagi replied.  "The usual age when a Princess goes through the coronation to become Queen, and the current Queen and King retire."

"We will see you further in just a few minutes."  He opened a door and carried the box of sunstones through it.

'We will see you furth in just a few minutes'.  What had she thought about earlier?  'Cordially diplomatic'?  More like, 'cordially unconcerned'.  Usagi found her self annoyed at the arbitrary way that they were dealing with her.  She fervently hoped that her answers on the form hadn't sounded ambiguous.

"Come through this door, please."  The goblin was back, and he was holding open a large, heavy-looking mahogany door.

Usagi briskly walked behind the counter, and went swiftly through it.  The goblin shut it decidingly behind them, and Usagi found herself in front of a several spirial staircases, with ornate iron banisters.

The goblin, who said that he was called Hanest at Usagi's request for a name, pointed toward an extremely dusty one in the corner.

_Sheesh, when was the last time they cleaned this?  The last year my mother was in power?  _Usagi meant Queen Serenity.

She started to climb, and was disgusted to see a cloud of dusk rise up everytime she put her foot down on the moth-eaten carpet covering the stairs.  Luckily for her, it wasn't a particullarly long trip up.  They came up on another door, that was as dusty as the staircase.

The Goblin approached it, was waved his finger about in a fancy, swirling motion.  There was an audible click, and the door swung open.  Usagi went through it at his urging, and found herself in a large office, where a woman at in a chair, staring at her.

"The alleged Princess Serenity, Mara."  The Goblin said.

Usagi felt another pang of annoyance at his words.  _Alleged?  I'll fix that._

The woman, Mara, crossed her arms, and gave Usagi a hard look, going from the top of her head, to the bottom of her feet.

"She's the height for it.  But then again, so was the last one."

_'the last one'?  Ah ha!  So that's why they don't believe me.  There's been a fake through here.  I wonder if it was Minako._

"She answered all of the questions on the form correctly, and supplied information not mentioned."

"I see."  Said Mara flatly, clearly not impressed.  "Introduce yourself properly, girl."

Usagi guessed that Mara wanted her to use her full title.  She reached for the clasp of the cloak, and decided that showing off her odangos couldn't hurt.  Hell, she'd go the whole nine yards, and power up into Princess Serenity.

There was a bright glow that surrounded Usagi as she turned into Serenity.  She hoped that it would be okay with Dumbledore that she had done so.  After all, it was to prove her identity.

"I am Princess Serenity Usagi the Fourth, Eternal Sailormoon and future Sailor Cosmos, heiress to the thrown of the Moon Kingdom, and the Universe, chairperson of the Silver Alliance, future wife of Prince Endymion the Fifth, leader of the elite Sailor Senshi, weilder of the Silver Imperium Crystal, and Chamption of Love and Justice."

Usagi sucked in air.  She had never said the whole title before.

"You've included somethings in there that I have not heard before.  'Leader of the elite Sailor Senshi', 'future wife of Prince Endymion'."

"Well, its true."  Usagi said defensively.  "I'm Eternal Moon now, with power second only to the Queen, so that makes me the Leader of the Sailor Senshi.  And, I am engaged to Mamo-cha—Endymion right now.  He was reincarnated with the rest of us."

"I see."  Mara mused playfully, tossing her long, straight black hair over her shoulder.  "But all of the others included something that you did not.  The 'messiah of light'."

"No way!"  Usagi exclaimed.  "_I'm _the Messiah of Light?  But Michiru and Haruka said that—wait, they didn't tell me when I asked.  They said that I was being idealitic.  Oh, when I get my hands on those two!"

"By Michiru and Haruka, you mean Sailors Neptune and Uranus?"  Mara asked.

"Yup."  Usagi frowned.  "But I'd hate to have to say that in a title.  'Messiah of light'?  Saying that of yourself just sounds so conceited!  But the whole title sounds conceited!  Bleh—I hate saying it!"

Mara, for the first time, looked surprised.  Her pale face was a cross of amusement and discernment.  "Do you have the Silver Crystal with you, oh weilder?"

"Yes."  Usagi had to fight to keep her voice free of a biting tone.  _'Oh weilder'?  That kind of comment is getting really annoying._  She pulled it from the white dress, and showed it to Mara, who reached out to touch it.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you—" Usagi began, but it was too late.

"Ouch!"  Mara exclaimed, and pulled back her fingers, which were burned.  "Well, it works like its supposed to in that regard."  Already, her fingers were blistering.

Usagi watched Mara examine her fingers, and felt something click inside of her brain.  It was if she was half-remembering something.  There was this itchy feeling inside of her mind—the kind of feeling you got when you couldn't remember a certain word that you were supposed to know.  Mara, with her long, ebony hair, and equally black eyes, with her flour white skin and thinness, her manner of speaking…  It all seemed so familiar to Usagi, who couldn't place where she would have met Mara anywhere at all.

"Very well, then."  Usagi snapped out of her reverie when Mara stood up.  "After all that I have seen today, I must conclude that you are _not _Princess Serenity."

"What?" Usagi gasped.  "I don't understand!  I answered the questions correctly, I have the crystal—"

"The questions could be answered off of pure research."  Drawled Mara.  "And the crystal and the transformation could have been fabricated.  It wouldn't be that hard to do.  You just haven't shown yourself to really be Princess Serenity—"

"Would the real Princess Serenity know that you're a vampire?"  Usagi said shrewdly.

"How dare you!"  Gasped Mara, taken aback.  "I most certainly am not a vam—"

But Usagi couldn't stop herself now.  Memories had started to surface inside of her mind.  "I happen to know, Mara, that you are a vampire, and have been since I was fifteen years old, in the Silver Millenium.  You were turned into a vampire by Lord Darron Empyron, a nobleman, and I found you after the deed was done!  I was the first human you fed off of, and the last, for the blood of Serenity would satify your cravings eternally.  I knew you well; I was the only friend you had.  Remember?  Do you remember, Mara?"

"I never forgot!"  Hiccuped Mara, who had been sobbing as Usagi had told her tale.  "Oh, Serenity-sama, it is you!  I didn't think it could ever be…!"

"Was that the proof you were looking for?"  Usagi asked, who was, herself, taken aback by Mara's tears.

"Y-yes!"  Mara replied.  "You seemed like Serenity, I was so sure when you m-made that comment about the title being conceited—you said that exact same thing to be before.  But you didn't say anything about me at all, and I know that you would, you would remember me, and you did!"

"I don't have all of my memories from the Silver Millenium, and that I why I didn't say anything."  Usagi admitted. "I didn't know until just now."

"But you remembered!  That's what's important!"  Mara cried, and Usagi came forward and pulled her into a hug.

"Oh, Serenity-sama, I thought I'd never see you again!  You were my only friend."

"Its okay, now."  Usagi said in a conciliatory tone.

They stayed that way for a few minutes.  Mara dried her tears, and Usagi powered down, and replaced the cloak, tucking her long pigtails back into the hood.

"Why are you here, anyway?" Mara asked.

"I'm staying at Hogwarts.  I need to withdraw some money."  Usagi explained.

Mara nodded.  "Good.  Hogwarts is safe, and right now, almost every place else is not.  I am sure that you are aware, Serenity-sama, that the Dark Lord has risen again?"

"I am aware of that."

"Be careful, please."  Mara placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I will; promise."  Usagi replied.

Just then, the door opened and Hanest came back in.  "Well, what's the verdict, Mara?"

"This is the one and only Princess Serenity."  Mara said, smiling.  "We have found her at last."

Hanest gave a low bow.  "Your highness, just tell me the amount, and I will withdraw if from your account, personally."

Usagi frowned.  "I am new to wizard money.  How much would you suggest for a large shopping trip?"  
            "Well, you deposited Runcs and one Runc ought to be more than enough.  I will give you equal amount to a Runc in Galleons, since Runcs are rarely used in currency exchanges, nowadays."  The goblin replied, his swarthy nose touching the floor.

"That sounds good."  Usagi said, nodding her consent.

Fifteen minutes later, Usagi walked out of Gringotts with a bag full of Galleons in her pocket, and a promise to stay safe and write to Mara.  She headed back to the Leaky Cauldron to eat.

Tom, the bartender, had gladly served her breakfast, remembering her promise that she would give him business after she came choking out of the fire.  Usagi found it quite good.  In fact, she could testify that she had never in her life had such a large Belgium Waffle as the one that he served up, and the strawberry sauce was scrumptous.

Usagi drained the last of her orange juice, and paid Tom.  She got out her list, and walk back through to Diagon Alley (she was careful to time it so that another wizard revealed the entrance), and went shopping.

Most of the shopkeepers were pretty curious as to why Usagi was getting all the Hogwarts things so late into the school year, but Usagi didn't take the time to squash their interest.  Their conclusions would probably be further from the truth than any explanation she might supply them with.  The only time she covered for herself was when Madam Malkin, who had been pinning up the hem of the robe which Usagi was being fitted for, asked:

"If you don't mind me prying, dear, I would like to ask why you're getting fitted for school things, so late in year?  Why aren't you in school now?"

_Uh, oh,_ Usagi thought.  She quickly came up with an alibi.

"I'm homeschooled.  My twin sister lost all of her things, so I'm here to be fitted.  Our parents could only afford for one of us to go to school, and they think she's the more talented of the both of us."

Madam Malkin accepted this, and finished fitted Usagi.

"There you are, dear.  That'll be thirty galleons, please."

Usagi handed her some gold, and went to shop elsewhere.  Never had she had so much fun shopping!   All of her friends back in Japan knew how much she loved the mall, and frequently blew her allowance there, but that was muggle shopping!  Wizard shopping was just so interesting!  This single trip surpassed every other spree that she had ever been on back home.  Well, except for the time that Mamoru had bought her that Prada bag…

An hour later, Usagi set her cauldron down on the sidewalk, and shifted the parcels in her arms so that she could reach her list.

One thing left.  A wand.

Okay, where could she find a wand?  The list read: _Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C._  It also read something else—_Wait for me before you get a wand._

So, she was going to have to find Dumbledore.

Usagi sighed, and decided to look near the shop.   She picked up her cauldron and things once again, walked underneath the peeling sign, and set them down.

She peered about for a good three minutes, but the tall, white-haired Dumbledore was no where to be seen.

Usagi felt like stamping her foot in frustration; she very much wanted to go in and see the wands, but then she realized that such an action would be quite childish, and stopped herself from doing it.

Where was Dumbledore?

Usagi started to scan the street again, searching, looking, peering… No Dumbledore, no Dumbledore, no Dumbledore—

"In here, please, Usagi."

Usagi jumped a mile in the air, and whirled around to face none other that Dumbledore himself.  He was beaming at her from inside Ollivanders.

"Gah!  Don't do that me!"

"It was rather amusing to watch you jump so high."

Usagi made a face, but smiled inside.  She didn't feel like picking up everything, again (her load was heavy), so she dragged it all into the shop.

"Miss Usagi."  Mr. Ollivander smiled at her.  His silvery eyes reminded her very much of the moon itself.  "Which hand is your wand hand?"

"Erm—"  Usagi said, confused.  "I'm right-handed if that's what you mean."

"Yes, that is what I mean."  Said Mr. Ollivander politely, and a tape measure came up and started to measure her.

After all of the time she had spent at Hogwarts, Usagi still couldn't get used to the fact that inanimate objects were, in the wizarding world, no longer inanimate.  She shook her head, and looked about the cramped space, which was crowded with small, rectangular boxes.  _Those must be the wands._

"Very good, very good."  Murmered Mr. Ollivander randomly, and Usagi found herself wondering whether or not he had once had a good knock about the head sometime in his life.

She watched him climb up a ladder and grab a box from the many that looked much same, and climb back down.

"Try this one.  Phoenix feather, seventeen inches, made of sandalwood."

Cautiously, Usagi took a hold of it.

"Well, go on, wave it."

_Duh, Usagi.  You're going to have to wave it._

So she did as he said.

There was an immediate reaction.  Light seemed to seep from the corners of the room, and a rushing sound filled the air.

"Wonderful!"  Shouted Mr. Ollivander and the wave of energy subsided.  "First wand shown, amazing.  Well, that should be seven—"

But, then, the wand gave a hissing sound, there was a spark that seemed to come off from the end, and the tip turned black.

Both men turned to peer at this strange phenomenon, but Usagi noticed that all the other boxes were starting to wiggle, and turn, much like the bricks when they opened to reveal Diagon Alley.

"Duck!"  Usagi screamed, and both men dove to the floor.

There was a great clatter as all the wands came out of their boxes and flew towards Usagi, who covered her face with her arms, preparing to be hit.

Several seconds passed and there was no impact.  Usagi opened one eye, and then the other, and saw that all of the wands in the store were floating about her, in great rows, all circling her body.

"What's happening?"  She asked, a little bit frightened, but more amazed than anything.

"Fascinating!" Came the muffled voice of Mr. Ollivander, who was currently laying face-down on the floor.  He turned his head and looked at her with those glowing eyes.  "My granddaddy told me a story about this!  The wand chooses the witch or wizard!  But in a very rare case, all of the wands submit themselves to the witch or wizard!  My dear, the wands are presenting themselves to you!"

"Well, I'd wish they'd stop."  Replied Usagi grumpily, and, immediately, the wands fell to the floor.

"_Terraperio!_" Dumbledore said, giving his own wand a wave, and the clutter on the ground cleared out of his way as he walked toward Usagi.

"Well, that was unnerving."  Usagi said, looking at all the wands on the floor, and the boxes under them.

"This must be a very special girl, Dumbledore."  Mr. Ollivander said.

Usagi gulped.  She noticed that he was looking directly at her forehead, as if expecting something to be there.

"Oh, she is."  Dumbledore replied, laying a hand on Usagi's shoulder.  "But, if we could address the issue of a wand…?"

"Yes, yes.  Well, we know that she cannot use a wood wand—"

"Why not?"  Usagi beseeched.

"Why, your abilities, your powers.  A wood wand cannot handle the strain that your particular brand of magic would put on it.  That is why the tip burnt black on the wand you just used.  No, no, we need something that will conduct better."

"Well, I have the crystal.  I can do lots of stuff with that.  Maybe I don't have to use a wand."

"And have you exhausted every day from the use of the crystal?"  Dumbledore said sharply.  "Sorry, Usagi, that's not going to happen."

Usagi shrugged, feeling sheepish.  "It was just a suggestion."

"I know just what we will have to do!  I will take her down to my workshop, and we will find a different material to use."  Announced Ollivander brightly.  "Of course, there will be an extra charge."

"I'll pay it."  Usagi consented.

"Very good, then."  He beamed at her.  "This is most exciting.  Come, come.  This way."

Usagi followed him, thinking that her theory on him getting hit on the head was a very credible one.

He opened a trap door, and started down the steps.  Usagi followed, with Dumbledore right behind her.

The workshop was much larger than the store.  There were several interesting instruments, and there were stacks of red and gold feathers, silvery hairs, and black, sturdy, stringy type things laying about in large stacks.  Ollivander approached these, and beckoned Usagi closer.

"These are cores for the wands.  We must see which core will fit best."  He explained.  "Here, try a heartstring of a dragon!"

Usagi took the string from him, and held it, feeling rather stupid.  What did he expect her to do with it?"

"Think of something you want to happen, and try to use this item as a way to help you achieve that effect."  It seemed that he had guessed her dillemma.

Usagi imagined two jets of white light coming out of heartstring.  She focused on putting her power into the string, and both ends of it sparked, but jets didn't come out.

"Not the effect you desired?"

"Nope." Usagi said, staring at the string, which was promptly plucked out of her hand.

"I thought as much.  Heartstrings are really one way, so that excess energy that comes off of the spell just burns it.  Here's a unicorn hair."

Usagi took it and did the same thing that she had done with the heartspring.  The unicorn hair gave out a jets about two inches long, but Usagi shook her head.  The jets that she imagined were about three feet in length.

"Well, unicorn hairs are rather brittle.  Perhaps you will prefer a Phoenix feather.  The little parts of it are excellent for dealing with excess energy, and the feather itself is exteremely sturdy."

Usagi once again did the same thing, and its seemed like the third time was the charm.  Bright, white jets shot out of the each end of the Phoenix feather, both three feet in length.

"Phoenix feather it is!"  Declared Dumbledore.  He turned to Ollivander, and their eyes crossed.  China blue met silver.  "Perhaps we could use a very special Phoenix feather…"

"Certainly, certainly."  Something flashed in Mr. Ollivander's eyes.

Usagi looked between the two, trying to read the communication, but failing miserably.

Dumbledore turned to her.  "Usagi, cooperate with him, please.   I will be back soon."

Usagi watched him go, feeling nervous.  Ollivander seemed nice, he was just a bit creepy.  But he seemed like a very good wand maker.  He definitely had a love for the craft.

"Come with me, Miss Usagi."

She did his bidding, and followed him to the back of the room, where a large, glass paned cabinent stood.

"My private collection."  He said proudly.  "Unusual wands.  Gold, silver, crystal glass, and lots made out of precious stones.  Here, perhaps, we can find one that just might fit you, Miss Usagi.  Tricky, tricky, to place, that's you."

He brought out wands, and Usagi tried them all.  She didn't do well with metals, and the precious stones didn't bode well either, with exception of Diamond, which, Mr. Ollivander had said, was "shockingly expensive, and hard to cut at that."

Crystal and glass worked quite well, and Ollivander was ready to use that when Usagi pointed out that a good drop would shatter the wand.  So they moved on to semi-precious stones, and that's how they stumbled upon Quartz.

"Quartz is very useful, it has piezo-electric properties that might make it work for you."

And it did work. Very well.

"Excellent!"  Ollivander exclaimed.  "Let me going write a letter.  We will need Quartz crystals.  Excellent, excellent, indeed.  Quartz!  Funny, I didn't think—well, Miss Usagi, you are full of surprises!"

It didn't seem so funny to Usagi.  She remembered her trip to Crystal Tokyo, and how the palace was made out of hollowed Quartz crystals. She also remembered her future self, the Queen who was locked away in a tomb of Quartz.  Luna had thought that it was the crystal, but it seemed that the senshi had put away their Queen in Quartz.  _It makes sense._

After writing his letter, Ollivander offered Usagi something to drink, which she declined, and watched him go about his work, muttering to himself.

It was rather interesting to watch him saw the wood and hollow it out, and insert the core before fitting it back together.  He was halfway through his third wand when Dumbledore came back down, and an owl swoopped down with him.

Ollivander unpacked the parcel that Dumbledore carried, which contains a single Phoenix tail feather.  The owl bore the Quartz, which merited an eyebrow raising from Dumbledore.

Mr. Ollivander put aside the wand that he was working and started on Usagi's at once.  It took him a good half-hour to do it, but he got it done, and handed it to Usagi with a low bow.

"There you are!  A custom-made wand!  Now, the price—hmm, 43 galleons for the quartz, how much for the Phoenix feather?"

"The Phoenix feather is on the house, I am told."  Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling for some unknown reason.

"All right then, and the labor is five galleons—so, we have a total  of 48!"

"Let's just make this a nice number and call it fifty."  Usagi dug in her pocket, and counted off fifty galleons.

A few minutes later Usagi and Dumbledore strod off to the Leaky Cauldron.  Usagi's stomach was rumbling.

"I mean, its three 'o clock.  And I didn't have any lunch.  It gets cranky when that happens."  Usagi said, justifying the behavior of her stomach.

"We'll eat lunch here, and then go back to Hogwarts.  In the meantime, we had best split up."  Dumbledore waved his arm in the general direction of the crowd lining Diagon Alley.  Many people were staring at him.

"Okay."  Usagi replied, and moved away from Dumbledore.  She sped up, and reached the Leaky Cauldron before he did, glad to order lunch.

After they were both effectively fed and watered, Dumbledore caught Usagi's eye, and jerked his head toward the fireplace.

It seemed like it was going to be a repeat of the time she used floo.

Dumbledore reached on the mantle, and picked up a handful of a shimmering powder (_Aha!  So there is something different about this time, _Usagi thought).  He threw it into the fire, and said, "Hogwarts", while stepping into the flames.

Usagi waited for five minutes, before she paid Tom again, and went to the fireplace, and did what Dumbledore had just done, only she said 'Hogwarts' much softer.

There was that feeling of be towed around by her middle again.  Thankfully, Usagi kept her mouth closed the entire time, so that when she came out of the grate back in Dumbledore's office no soot had been accidently ingested.

Classes wouldn't be out for another hour, so Dumbledore started to bring Usagi up to date with simple spells and charms.  It wasn't hard for her at all.  Usagi knew that it took some work, but she found that she could easily do the spells required of her, and even some that weren't (those were the harder ones).

"Very good!"  Dumbledore praised, as Usagi summoned a book from his desk.  "You are right where you should be, in terms of magical abilities.   You would do good in the fifth year, I think."

"And the fact that Harry is in the fifth year has nothing to do with this placement?"

"One's magical abilities often react to the friendliness of their peers."  Dumbledore returned.  "I've told students many times that there's no shame in doing better in class than their friends."

Usagi shrugged noncommitantly.  "Are there other spells that I need to work on?"

"In fact, there are.  We've worked on the ones that you will need, but you will need to learn the other ones in the books, as well as different potions.  I'm sure that the people in your house will assist with whatever you need help on."

"Okay."  Usagi responded.  "Thanks for helping me, and taking me to Diagon Alley."

"Oh, it my pleasure."  Dumbledore smilied benignly.  "You are very welcome."  He opened the door.  "Leave your trunk and supplies out in the hallway, Filch will pick them up.  But take your wand with you."

Usagi nodded, to show that she understood.  She descended, and placed said belongings in the hallway, before walking down to the Great Hall, Dumbledore behind her.

Harry had informed her about the sorting process in the conversation that ended up making them horrendously late, and Usagi began to feel twinges of nervousness in her stomach, the first signs of anxiety that she had about being a student.  What house would she get put in?  What were the other students like?  How would they treat her?

In the end, as she was approaching the doors, Usagi decided that the worst scenario as a student just couldn't be as bad as being alone, as she was before Dumbledore suggested that she enroll.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"You're doing it again."

            Harry Potter snapped out of his reverie, and turned, slightly annoyed, to his friend Ron Weasley.

"Doing what?"

"_Smiling._"

Sarcastically.  "Is this abonormal behavior, Ron?"

"Smiling like that is."

Harry rolled his eyes and turned away.  Ever since the words 'I found them…together' left Snape's mouth (with curious emphasis on 'together'), people had been aproaching Harry and asked him for the details on what happened between him and Serenity (or Usagi).  Even Malfoy approached him, wand ready, and asked. "Did you kiss her, Potter?"  Poor Harry had a time of disauding them that he only talked to Usagi, and nothing more.  Most of them nodded politely and said, "Kissing a girl is nothing to be ashamed of."  Even Ron didn't believe him, but that was more want than anything.  Ron knew that kissing Serenity would be the biggest insult to Malfoy.

"C'mon, Harry, just TELL me, puh-lease—"

"He didn't do anything but talk to her.  How many times must he say so?"  Interrupted Hermione, exasperated.  "Besides Harry wouldn't kiss her.  He's too honorable to take advantage of her like that."

Harry caught Hermione's eye and mouthed 'thank you'.  She nodded to him.

At that moment, Dumbledore strode through the large doors that opened into the Great Hall, Usagi on his heels.  She was dressed in black.  It was the first time Harry had seen her in anything other than white.  She caught sight of him and smiled and waved.  Harry grinned back.

"Did you see that?"

"A phenenomon!"

"You're getting pretty frisky with her aren't you, Harry?"

It was Fred and George, who were participating in their unique trade-off dialouge.

"Both of you REALLY getting it on, smiling and waving at one another—"  Fred elaborated.

"Always knew you had it in you, Potter, my boy!"

They found the kissing rumors quite funny, and were constantly teasing Harry about it.  At first he was amused with their jokes, but now it was getting annoying, being hounded all day for something he didn't even do.

"Could I have your attention please!"  Dumbledore called loudly, and the roar of the Great Hall decrescendoed.

Harry turned to face Dumbledore.  

"Now, I know that everyone is very hungry, myself included, but I do have an announcement to make."

Harry grinned again.  Now, Usagi was going to become a student.

"Many of you know Princess Serenity, who is standing here by my side.  Serenity, or, as she had requested to be called, Usagi—"

"Told you she wanted to be called Usagi,"  Harry whispered to Ron.

"and I have decided that it would be for the good of everyone is she enroll as a student in Hogwarts."

Immediately following these words, there was an uproar, and everybody in the hall was speaking in tones of surprise.

"Quiet, please!"  Thundered Dumbledore, and everyone turned again to him.  "Usagi will be called Usagi, and as far as you know, she is no longer a Princess, but one of your peers.  She will treated with the respect that is due to each one of you.  Please make her feel welcome."  Dumbledore gestured to Professor McGonagall, who brought forward the stool and the sorting hat.  Usagi sat on it, and sat up straight, looking apprehensive as the hat was plooped on her head, and slid over her eyes.

_"Another student?  I've never had to place one so late in the year… and, my goodness, you are 16, too!"_

There was the voice in her head that Harry had told her about.

_"And royalty!  I will have to put this down on my resume.  But, Serenity, where to put you…  Ah, my first inclination is put you in Hufflepuff, for you are extremely loyal to your friends.  Yes,  you would go to great lengths for them.  Oh, but now I see, you wouldn't do anything for them that might be wrong or unethical.  That is a brave thing, a trait that often comes up in Gryffindors… Hmm.  Let me delve deeper here…"_

Suddenly, the hat shouted out loud, "MY GOOD GOLLY, THE POWER!"

Usagi was so startled that she took the hat off and stared at it for a second, amid laughter.

"I'm not done yet."  Said the Hat indignatly.

"If you don't behave yourself you will be."  Usagi replied, but put it back on all the same.

_"Where were we?  Ah yes, the power that you posses. It is quite amazing you know.  And you happen to be resourceful.  You could be great in Slytherin.  All the things I see here.   Yes, you could be great."_

_Harry warned me about you. _ Usagi thought.  _If being ambitious  and cunning, and doing almost anything just to be great is being great, then I don't want any part of it.  And besides, why Slytherin?  People in Hufflepuff are loyal to their friends, right?  Isn't that great?  How about standing up for what's right when its not easy?  Those things are great too!  And loving people—love is the greatest act that anyone could ever commit.  If you think that being great is being considered great by other people, or achieving status in society, than you are dead wrong._

The hat was silent for a few seconds, and then spoke on a different tangent.  "_When I am not sorting students, I am in Dumbledore's office.  Lots of times I have heard him say that when teachers start out to teach, they think of all the things that they will teach their students, but they never think of all the things that their students will teach them.  Thank you, Princess Serenity, for teaching me something."_

_You're very welcome, _Usagi thought, taken aback.

"_And this trait shows that you are quite sharp, an ability for Ravenclaw.  However, that could not work, because I have now become aware that you favor intuition and your heart over the mind.  So, you could not be Ravenclaw, you could not be Hufflepuff, and, as you have proved, you could certainly not be Slytherin, and the fact that you have proved yourself to be brave, I must place you in—_GRYFFINDOR!"

Usagi smiled, and took the hat off, placing it on the stool, and ran over to the Gryffindor table, which was cheering wildly, while the other tables clapped politely.  The Slytherin table didn't clap at all.

"Harry!" Usagi squealed, and launched herself into his arms.

Harry, for his part, was just as happy to have Usagi in Gryffindor, and hugged her back, though he knew that it would fuel more rumors.

Usagi pulled back, and turned to face the rest of the Gryffindors.

"Oh!  I know, you're Hermione!"  Usagi exclaimed to Hermione, who looked flattered at the fact that Usagi knew her name, and held out her hand, which Usagi promptly ignored, and gave Hermione a hug too.

"I remember you—you're Ron!"  Usagi said brightly, turning to Ron, who looked quite red.  She hugged him too, and moved down the line, squeezing the oxygen out of the Weasley twins, and then hugged Neville, Seamus, Lavendor, Ginny, and Parvati, before Dumbledore introduced the food, and Usagi quickly made her way back to Harry, sat down, and began shovelling food into her mouth.

"How does she stay so thin?"  Parvati whispered to Lavender.

"Metabolism, girls, metabolism!"  Usagi replied, before she moved onto her third plate.  Between bites she told Harry about her trip to Diagon Alley, and her experience with Ollivander.

"He's nice—" Chomp.  "And everything." Swallow. "But," Chomp, chew, swallow.  "he kind of—" Chomp, chomp. Chew.  "Creeps—" Swallow. "Me out.  You know?"

"I understand."  Harry said, trying not to laugh at her eating habits.  She reminded him very much of Ron at that moment.  And Ron, for his part, was doing much of the same things, only he was listening to Usagi.

They finished soon enough, and Usagi walked up with Harry, chatting about this and that, while taking the time to introduce herself to other Gryffindors.  They went through the portrait hole, and split off to their different dormitories.

"I'll see you in the morning!"  Usagi brightly to Ron and Harry, before grabbing Hermione by the arm and yanking her over to Parvati and Lavender.  "We need to get to know each other, if we're going to stay in the same dormitory!"

"Girl talk!" Harry heard Parvati squeal, as he walked away.  "Excellent!"

The group of girls started up the stairway.

"Are there any guys that you've been looking at?"  Usagi asked Hermione as they ascended.

"Oh, and Port Morpheus!"  Parvati sighed dreamily.  "He's that sixth year in Ravenclaw!  His hair!  Usagi, I will have to introduce you!"

"Great!"  Usagi said, trying to smile.  She was interested in boys, but not as much as Parvati and Lavender were.  Besides, she already had her man, Mamoru.  But still—guys were fine.  But to the level that they were talking about them was incredibly superficial and downright obsessive.

"Have you got a load of his butt!"  Chimed in Lavender, who had just stepped out of the bathroom with a bag of facial cleanseres and moisterizers.  "And he sings too!  Did you know that?  He sounds like Mike Sorbet from Love Potion!"

"Love Potion?"

"You haven't heard of Love Potion?" Parvati asked, as if the world would fall to its knees if Usagi answered no, which she did.

"They are, like, only the best wizard boy band in the world!  You know, when I figured out my horoscope for Professor Trelawney, I found out that I was totally combatible with the entire band!"

"Good for you!"  Usagi exclaimed from between her teeth.

"Usagi, could I see you for a second?" Hermione popped her head in the door from the hallway.

Hallejiah!  She was releived of her post!  Usagi walked out, and closed the door behind her, before rounding on Hermione.

"Thank you so much!  How did you know how bad it was in there?  Boys, boys, boys!  And horoscopes!  Is that all they talk about?" 

"Yes." Hermione replied, giggling.  "All about looks, right?  Nothing about personality at all!"  
            "Personality is the most important things in a relationship, though."  Usagi commented.  "I mean, most of all good-looking guys are either, jerks, taken, or gay!"

"Seriously!"  Hermione responded.  "I feel your pain, however, that's not the reason I called you out here.  An owl came for you.  Here."

She handed Usagi an envelope.  Usagi found it weird that she would get mail, but decided not to open it now.

"So, Hermione, what things are you interested it?"

"School, current events, politics, economics."  Hermione responded.

It was better than non-stop boys and horoscopes, but Usagi needed something conversation that was less serious.

"Books."  She said, as an afterthought.

A seed was planted in Usagi's mind.  "What kind of books?"

"Pride and Prejudice, Emma, Sense and—"

"Are you a Jane Austen freak?"  Usagi asked.

"Yes."

Usagi shreiked with happiness.  "My friend Ami turned me onto all of her books!  Do you like Charlotte and Emily Bronte?"

"Big fan!"

"Me too!  How about movies?"

"I love romance movies!"

Usagi hooked arms with Hermione, and pulled her along.  "You and I am going to get along just fine!"

They talked for a while, and Hermione told Usagi about the good wizard romance books, and also advised her to steer clear of 'Magic Star-crossed Lovers', because it was 'the worst wizarding book that Ron's Mom has ever read'.

It was after ten that Hermione decided that they both needed to go to bed, much to Usagi's chagrin, and they went back into the dormitory.  Usagi was about to crawl in under the covers before she remembered the letter and took it out.

_Serenity-mama,_

_I know where you are.  I will be seeing you soon._

_Love,_

_Hotaru_

_p.s.  Steer clear of Setsuna._

Hotaru knew where she was?  And why would Hotaru tell her to stay away from Setsuna, who was like a mother to the senshi of silence?

Perhaps the letter was forged by someone other than Hotaru, but for some reason Usagi didn't feel as if that was it.  Whatever the case, she didn't have enough information to lean one way or another.

So many people had told Usagi that Hogwarts was safe, but an unexplicable chill made her feel extremely vernerable.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hope you liked it, and please review!  I'm happy to be back from San Diego.  Next, I have to write and upload the next chapter of MIA!  Feedback will make the process so much faster!  ^_^


	9. Chapter 9 Part A Voldemort's Terrorists

Hello everyone, Crescendo here with part A of chapter 9. Many reasons why there isn't a whole chapter, among them is the fact that I write far too much on supposedly simple events than I probably should. Warnings including a couple of not-nice words, but far tamer than the second chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

Harry woke up around seven on Saturday morning with a knot of excitment in his stomach. It took him a few seconds to remember why he was so excited, then realized that it was because Usagi had just been sorted the night before.

He practically lept out of bed at this thought, slammed on his robes, before poking Ron, and went down the common room. Hermione was there, but Usagi was not.

Harry said hi to Hermione, and then asked when Usagi was going to be joining them. He couldn't wait to show her around Hogwarts. According to her, she had 'vaguely wandered' about the castle, and still had no idea how to get from one place to another. The sad thing was that most of the pupils shared her sentiments. "'Mione, where's Usagi?"

"She's still asleep." Hermione replied blandly.

"Well, aren't you going to wake her up?" Harry questioned, slightly irritated. His stomach growled, reminding him that he needed to go get some food.

"I tried to," she told him. The look in her eyes showed him that she had been vanquished, and was not keen to have another go at it.

"Well, try again," Harry declared, not letting her give up that easily.

"I've tried three times, Harry." Hermione said, exasperated. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to wake up that girl? I poke her, she rolls over. I shake her, and she calls me Mum, and tells me to leave her alone. I shake, poke, and speak to her, and she tells me that she'll be up in five minutes, promise. Well its been ten minutes, and she's still in bed."

"Well, we're going to be late for breakfast. Go up and tell her that!"

"Fine!" Hermione snapped, and stormed up the stairs. Harry immediately felt guilty. He hadn't meant to make her mad. Usually those tones were only used in jest, and that's how he had meant it.

A few seconds passed, and there was an incredible shreik from the girls' dormitory. Harry covered his ears and winced.

"WWAAHHH! I'M LLAAATTTEEE!"

It was the whining about being late that she had given Harry when they were late, only ten times over. Usagi apparently had incredible lung power that belied her petite frame.

A minute passed, and Usagi appeared at the top of the stairwell, one odango up, and the other was currently being expertly twisted. Bobby pins were in her mouth and Usagi was whining out of the corner of it to speak to Hermione. "Mom! I'm late! Why didn't you wake me up earlier?"

"I did wake you up, Usagi, three times, and you told me that you were getting up right away. Besides, I'm not you're mother!"

"Sorry, 'Mione." Usagi apologized, sticking in the last pin. "My Mum usually wakes me up every day. Its pretty hard to do, isn't it?"

"Yes. To put it nicely, you sleep like a rock, Usagi."

"I slept through a typhoon once!" Usagi exclaimed brightly, as if this was some kind of accomplishment.

"That's... unheard of." Hermione appeared impressed.

"Mmm hmm. You figured out the secret, though. Just tell me I'm late, and I'll get up and scream so loud and it'll wake everybody else up, too!"

"Interesting alarm clock philosophy."

"Hey, whatever works, right?" Usagi and Hermione giggled, just as Ron and the twins came running down the stairs, wands ready, looking very eager for action.

"All right, Harry?"

"What's going on?"

"Who screamed?"

There was more laughter at their antics.

"I screamed." Usagi admitted, blushing. "Hermione said I was late."

"And this is reason for screaming?" The twins shared a look.

"Absolutely!" Usagi exclaimed. "Don't you guys have detention in Hogwarts?"

"Good reason." Fred looked ominiously at George. "Detention. It brings memories of chains--"

"Thumb screws--"

"Guillotines--"

"And the constant reprimand to be, to be!"

"Honorable and explarlary pupils!" Fred spat, gagging.

"One should strive to be honorable and explarlary pupils!" Hermione said earnestly.

Fred and George burst out in coughing fit, and Usagi laughed.

"You might feel that way, Hermione. But, apparently, Fred, George and I have a different opinion. What's the fun of being a explarary pupil?" Ron had joined them also, his fiery red hair tousled. He was still rubbing slumber out of his eyes.

"Precisely!" George nodded vigorously, miraculously cured of his breif fit of whooping cough. "There's just no fun in it. You a prankster?" He asked Usagi eagerly.

"More of a sleeper during classes, and a huge procrastinator."

"Shucks." Fred said. "Oh, well. Usagi, you'll never fall asleep around us!"

Usagi raised an eyebrow. "Is that a bet?"

Hermione laughed, and they all looked at her. "After my experience waking Usagi up this morning, I think that she could fall asleep anywhere and anytime."

"She's right." Usagi agreed. "By the way, Hermione, what time is it?"

"About seven ten."

"What?! You woke me up that early! I thought you said that I was late!"

"We are late for breakfast!"

Usagi snorted. "I should have known. Hermione, dear," She put her around around Hermione. "one eats large brunchs on weekends, don't you know?"

They all shared a small laugh at this.

"Usagi," Hermione addressed her, "Why are you wearing robes? This is Saturday! You'd wouldn't want to mess them up, would you?"

Usagi glanced down at her attire, slightly confused. "You mean we're allowed to wear regular clothes on the weekend?"

"On our freetime, yes."  
Usagi turned a light shade of pink. "Oops."

"Oops, what?" Harry returned.

Usagi chuckled, a little embarassed. "Well, I totally forgot to get regular clothing at Diagon Alley. I was so preoccupied with everything else, and I didn't think that we were allowed." She speculated on how good it felt to say 'we', like an actual student.

Hermione gave her a comforting smile. "That's all right, today is a Hogsmeade day, so you can go there and buy clothes. I'm sure Professor Dumbledore will let you."

Usagi gave a sigh of relief. "Oh, good. Well, until then..." She reached in her pocket, and pulled out the Luna Pen. "So, Hermione, what should I change into? Oh! I know! I just saw Armitage III right before I flew to England. I'll go for the cyberpunk look!"

Ignoring the completely blank and confused looks that the occupants of the room were giving her, she tossed the pen into the air, and took her stance. "Luna Pen! Turn me into a uber cool cyberpunk! But please keep my hair," She added as an afterthought. She didn't spend that time putting her hair up just to have it go away.

After the flashes of light, Usagi stood in all her glory, grinning as everyone stared at her in shock and admiration.

"Pretty neat, huh?" Her grin widened. "So, how do I look? Luna would be so mad if she knew!" Usagi twirled, and admired herself in the gold-gilted mirror over the fireplace. She still had her odangos and long streamers of blonde hair, but she was wearing a a PVC top with a buckle "corset", black pants with reflectors sewn into them, and knee-high laced boots. "I look sooo wicked!" She winked at her reflection.

Hermione finally found her voice. "A perk of being Sailormoon, huh? I expect that you use it for disguises."

"That's right!" Usagi beamed at her. "If I had the energy, I'd just use it instead of clothes. But, it slowly drains me, so its for a short-term use only."

"That was bloody awesome!" Ron exclaimed. "I want to be able to flash light. Sheesh, you don't need to drink a polyjuice or anything!"

"Polyjuice potion?" Usagi had a thought at the mention of that. "Hermione, I'm going to need your help. I still need to prepare for potions, and other classes. Your name has always come up, so I'm going to leech onto you."

"I'd be glad to help, Usagi," Hermione replied. "Actually, let's skip breakfast. We can eat in the Three Broomsticks. That's in Hogsmeade," She added for Usagi's benefit. "We can pick up your things, and then show you around. Besides, there are books besides what's required that could help you out a lot."

"Thank you so much Hermione!" Usagi exclaimed, hugging her. "Thank you for helping me out! You're such a good friend."

Hermione blushed. "It's not THAT great..."

"Yes it is," Usagi told her seriously. "I'm really surprised at how much you're doing for me. We just met, and you consider me a friend! It's really hard for a lot of people to open up that way. I'm so grateful to be near to such wonderful people like you, Harry, Ron, and everyone else. You're all great, and I really am thankful!"

"Usagi, stop it!" Fred exclaimed, looking scandalized. "It's okay. There are some people that when you meet then, you feel like you've known them a lifetime. You're one of them Besides, we owe you. According to Boring Binns, you've saved this universe six times over."

Usagi just blushed and muttered something incoherent.

After that exchange, the group traversed out, laughing and joking as they went down the hall. Moving quickly towards the meeting place, they managed to catch up with Snape would was several paces ahead, and walking quickly.

"Professor!" Usagi called out, and ran ahead to meet up with him. Snape turned around, a bit surprised, and caught sight of her. "Oh. It's you," he said flatly.

Usagi giggled good-naturedly. "Good morning to you too!" She beamed, determined not to let his comments get to her. "I was wondering whether or not I had permission to go to Hogsmeade or not. I need to pick up a few things from there."

Snape gave her a slight nod. "You do, or so the Headmaster told me." Then, for the first time, he caught sight of her odd outfit. "What are you wearing?"

Usagi laughed again, and spun around. "Sweet, huh? The things that magic can do! I'm a cyberpunk for a day. Its a muggle term," she told him, and flashed him her victory sign. "See you later, Professor. Have a nice day!" She waved goodbye, and ran to catch up with her friends.

"Sucking up already, Usagi?" George clucked with disapproval. "I thought better of you."

"Oh, hush!" Usagi whacked him on the shoulder. "I was not sucking up! I was being nice. The times you've seen me with Snape, I've been mad at him, and for good reason! That doesn't mean that I can't be nice to him! In fact, I sort of regret making fun of him," her face sombered a bit. "I think that he's lonely. He's so wrapped up in..." She shook her head. "I shouldn't be talking like that. Come on, let's hurry, they're getting lined up!"

The group raced ahead, and walked down the path that led to Hogsmeade.

It appeared that quite a few other students had the same thought as Hermione, because there was quite a crowd in the Three Broomsticks. Seeing this through the windows, Usagi excused herself, and claimed a table. Later on, someone from Ravenclaw had related to Harry that even as a supposed "ordinary" student, Princess Serenity was scary, because she "almost bit me" when the poor boy had walked too close to the table.

Usagi didn't need to go to all of that trouble, because students gladly vacated their tables for her. No one wanted to be on the legendary princess's bad side.

When the group had finally squeezed through the crowd, and located Usagi, they dumped all of their trimmings and cloaks about the chairs, and got down to ordering.

"Farmer's Omelete, please," Ron said, fiddling with his silverware.

"I'll have the Heuvos Rancheros," Hermione said, firmly pulling Ron's fork from his fingers, ignoring the insulted look he shot her.

Rosmerta finished writing this information with a flourish of her quill, and turned to Usagi. "And you, dear?" She asked.

Usagi smiled genially, took a large breath, and said, "I'll have the santa fe omelete, the seafood omelete, your lumber jack special, a bowl of fresh food, and 3 seasame seed bagels with strawberry cream cheese."

Rosmerta lowered her quill in exhuastion. "Are you sure you can eat all that?"

Usagi laughed. "Just tell the chef to prepare for seconds. I'm hungry!"

Fifty minutes later, after Usagi had gorged herself on just about every dish on the menu, the trio headed out on the town, fully intended to make their first stop at Hogsmeade's largest bookstore. With the sun starting to rise, Usagi was finding out about the downsides to wearing plastic clothing.

"Man! It's warming up," Usagi complained, shedding her luxuriant cloak, and drapping it over one arm. "Even for November." She sniffed disdainfully at the bright sun overhead.

"Maybe you shouldn't have worn PVC," Hermione said, slightly scolding. "It doesn't breathe at all."

"But it looks so cool!" Usagi exclaimed. She turned around to face her entourage, subsequently blinding them as the sun reflected off the fabric, giving her a wet look.

"Sorry, Usa, can't see how cool it looks, because, um, it's _blinded_ me," Harry growled out, looking in another direction to avoid burning out his retina.

Usagi rolled her eyes, and was about to retort, when a distinct feeling invaded her senses. At first, she couldn't feel the auras, much less see them, but as the hair on the back of her neck prickled up, alarm overwhelmed her.

"Do you feel that?" She asked quietly, solemnly, the mirth in her voice frosted past recongnition.

This tone silenced them all. They stared at her, bewildered, anxious.

"Feel what?" Hermione asked, nervously.

Then the auras permeated her conciousness. They were dark, morbid, snatching at the air as if to parasite off of it.

"Nevermind," she told them, adopting a defensive tone and posture. "Get behind me." Seeing their hestitation, she snapped out: "Now!" They shuffled into place, confusing dawning on their faces, fear seeping to the corners of their expressions.

_There's something dangerous coming. I need to get the students out of here! _Usagi thought to herself, and looking around for a professor. The only one she was able to locate was Flitwick, who had just stepped out of _Pen Prick Quills_.

"Professor Flitwick!" She called out to him. He glanced at her, surprised to see her looking so grave. "Yes, Miss Usagi?"

Even with Usagi suddenly so serious, Harry couldn't help but grin slightly. When it came to addressing students, the Professors almost always called them by their surnames. But now that Usagi was a student, they called her by her name, partly because she insisted, but also because calling her anything else sounded… wrong.

"Professor Flitwick, something is coming! Please, gather up all of the students, and get them back to Hogwarts ASAP!"

Flitwick was confused. "W-what do you mean?"

Usagi looked strained. "I don't have time to explain this, Professor! Please, you just need to trust me and do this right now!"

At her plead for trust, the Professor nodded briskly, and glanced at the group behind her. "I'll leave you to take care of those, then," and he apparated in and out of Hogsmeade, rounding up the students. Usagi wasn't happy that her friends weren't leaving for safety, but realized that there was nothing that she could do about it now. Flitwick did a thorough job, because within seconds there wasn't a Hogwarts student to be seen anywhere.

At her request for the immediate evacution of all Hogwarts students, the group grew graver.

Seeing that she had frightened them, Usagi looked back and gave the group a flicker of a smile. "It's all right, don't be afraid."

As her sense of forboding and dread increased 10 fold, Fred asked, in a tone of voice rare for his humorous nature, "What should we do… Sailormoon?"

There a slight, collective gasp at his form of addressing Usagi. Usagi herself nodded slightly to show her approval. _Smart guy, very intuitive._ "Be vigilant," she replied, "constantly vigilant."

Usagi grasped her brooch, and raised her power levels enough to initiate an immediate, instantantious transformation. In her heightened sense of awareness, she saw passerby stare at the odd formation that the group made, and her combative stance. Well, screw them. They'd probably be running in all directions within the minute.

As this thought occurred, her mental visual of the auras blossomed into a terrifying view. Grey, dismal grey, was given off, reeking of decay and destruction. Black tendrils snaked out, licking the atmosphere, searching for a happiness to feed on. Unconciously, she retched. _Psi Vampires. Shit._ She wasn't trained to fight Psi Vampires! The closest she had come to one was with the Doom Phantom, when he had tried to hijack her brain, and had succeeded in brainwashing Chibi-Usa. But this particular breed was less advanced, however the venom was more potent. So she said one thing:

"Fuck."

She planned to transform that instant, but the white of her breath and chill of her bones distracted her. She was just steaming a moment ago! What was going on?

Hermione was having the same thoughts. "Why is it so cold? What happened?"

Harry's expression changed from bemusement to a determined fear. "Dementors!"

Usagi whipped her head around, remembering her conversation with McGonagall. "Dementors?" She inquired quietly.

In that moment of confirmation, Ginny screamed, bringing her hands to her face, which, in turn, knocked Usagi's hand off of her brooch, because of the close contact.

"Dammit!" Usagi cursed, now knowing that transformation would take several seconds to iniate. They didn't have that kind of time.

"Overhead!" Hermione cried, the silouette of her pointing finger contrasting against the sun. Without warning, even that large ball of gas was shut off from Hogsmeade, as dark rolling clouds hid it's warmth-giving rays.

Before the clouds, then, it looked like a swarm of locusts were flocking, making a dark mass, which hummed with malice and negative energy. They flew towards Hogsmeade at an alarming speed, making a great, melanic arc as they descended toward the shocked and utterly unprepared village.

Instead of screaming, and running away terrified as she thought that they would, the townspeople merely stood there, their eyes glazed over. They were already relieving memories.

As the creatures drew ever neigher, Usagi saw that they were about seven feet tall, a bitter effluvium about them, with tattled cloaks that covered their rasping heads. Were there eyes under those hoods? It didn't matter. If they could taste the emotions of her soul, then surely they were also note her fierce determination to protect Hogsmeade and all that inhabited it.

"They're heading straight towards us!" Ginny half-cried, half-sobbed. Her head was bent, the fiery hair itself seemed dimmer and less vibrant under such an oppressing atomosphere. The vampires—no, Dementers, Usagi told herself, had a similar effect on her comrades behind her, but they were strangely less afflicted than the frozen passerby, many of whom were sinking on their knees in despair and terror, their worst experiences and vices wrestling away their sanity.

Usagi supposed that her own aura had countered some of the Dementors', but it wouldn't protect them alone. She just had to find a time opening to transform, because, as Ginny had said, all of the Dementors were heading towards them, ignoring the townspeople. _Why?_ Usagi asked herself. _Why are they heading for us—_Her eyes snapped open in sudden comprehension. _For me! They're heading for me!_

Indeed, this was true, because the group had begun to cluster about, their knotted, decrepit hands reaching for the hime's own throat.

"_Expecto Patronum!_" Usagi heard Harry should, and she saw something translucent, white, and warm rush past her. It was a large, glorious stag, that reared up and countered the outstreched fingers, which recoiled as if burned.

Usagi spared herself a quick glance back at Harry, who was clearly struggling from the exersion that it took to form such a large and potent sheild.

She gave him her signature light smile, and then jumped out, past the protection of the _Patronus_, intending to lure the Dementors away from the crowd.

"Usagi, no!" She heard Harry shout at her, and Hermione's crying half-scream.

But she didn't pay them any heed, as her plan was working. For some reason, the whole group of Dementors, all 160 of them, or some similar number, were quickly following, their flocks blocking her view of the sky. Seeing them approach a little too fast for her to be able the transform, she cursed again, and pounced away. In the back of her mind, a bitter, cruel voice was murmering.

_Not now, dammit, not now…!_ Usagi thought to herself. But she wasn't immune the Dementors, and she gave a light scream as the voice became louder, giving her legs another half-hearted spring, further towards the forbidden forest and away from Hogsmeade.

_"Moon Healing Escalation!"_

_Cruel laughter echoed in her ears. "It's futile! You can't change him back. Endymion, kill her!"_

_A clang of sword again obsidian._

_"No! Mamo-chan, please stop! It's me, Usagi, Sailormoon!"_

"Stop it, you foolish girl, don't you see that he belongs to me? He remembers nothing! His memories are mine!"

"Usagi!" Hermione wailed distantly, and Usagi opened her eyes, and saw, through her memory, a Dementor lowering it's hood. She gulped in sudden fear. Professor McGonagall had said that this was the what the Dementors did when they planned to suck out someone's soul.

Hermione's voice came again. "Usagi, please, you have to fight this! SOMEONE! HELP, PLEASE! PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL, PROFESSOR LUPIN, PLEASE!"

_Why should I want to live,_ Usagi found herself thinking. _Isn't it all right if they take me? To rid me of Beryl; I can't see Mamo-chan like this…_

Her eyes snapped open. _But he's not like this! I won against Beryl, and I still have Mamo-chan! These evil beings, even our bad memories tell the truth! How dare they skewer them!_

She saw the Professors running out of the pub, looking shocked at what they saw, and whipping out their wands, only to have their own _Patronus' _push the Dementors away by a few measly feet.

She saw the frozen, horrified townspeople living hell.

She saw her new friends, in danger.

And then, looking at the forest, she saw youma advancing behind the Dementors, ready to terrorize as well.

And she felt herself swell up with righeous indignation.

For every bad memory that drifted into her mind, she countered it with a better one. Demando, advancing toward her immobile form, lust in his eyes. Then, Demando believing her, and protecting her from Wiseman. Her senshi, dying at Galaxia's hands, and then Galaxia, rid of Chaos, thanking her…

Then:

"You may have his memories, Beryl, but his heart belongs to me! Can't you see? You can't control love! You can't erase it, you can't destroy it, you can only create it and nuture it! Mamo-chan!" She held out her locket to him. "You always teased me so much, and I really resented you for it. But now I see… It was your only way to reach out to me… to love me… Mamo-chan, I love you too! Not because your Tuxedo Kamen, but because , even though you made fun of me about it, you didn't really care if I was a klutz or a crybaby. You saw beneath every façade that I ever made. We never connected like we should have, but we can! We can return to that! We can start a relationship without fighting, without silly dreams and ugly queens… Even if this world was peaceful, I'd never feel complete without you there to call me Odango Atama… So, come back, onegai? You may not remember what's in your mind, but nothing can erase what's in your heart. Study your heart, Mamo-chan! Come back to me!"

_Hesitantly, the brainwashed Endymion reached out his trembling fingers to touch the star locket. It's pure energy flooded through him, the tinkering melody swelling to a crescendo that few orchestras could make, overpowering even Beryl's wretched screechs._

Her eyes wide open and determined, Usagi struggled against the Dementors, who had boxed her in, lowering their hoods.

"You can manipulate my memories all you want, but you'll never be able to take what's in my heart!" She yelled out to them, and pulled her fist back, putting all of her emotion into a punch that sent a Dementor sprawling over his companions.

This small victory served nothing, however, because the great multitude only filled the gap with ease.

Even as Eternal Sailormoon, she would never be able to get away from this many of them. Would this truly be her end?

"I won't roll over and play dead!" Usagi shouted, if only to cheer herself on. She kicked and flailed wildly, but to no avail.

Distantly, she heard a cry. Between a gap in the cloaked figures, she saw a sneering youma facing off the teachers. McGonagall was clutching her arm, a pained expression on her face. She had probably gotten hit.

Damn them! Damn all of these creatures! Why had they come here? What were they hoping to accomplish?

She gasped, as she felt a Dementor stick its fingernails into her side in an effort to make her more docile. It was a superficial wound, but it was painful nonetheless. It didn't help that in this struggle she was losing energy combating both the mental and physical effects of the Dementors. Another caught onto the idea, and slashed at her back.

Another scream was heard, and it wasn't hers. It was Ginny's.

What were these horrid creature hoping to accomplish? Bloodshed, of course. And a few extra souls for the Dementors, for an early lunch. What did they want to gain out of this? Mindless, vicious, bloodshed.

Indignation was replaced by fury. _How dare they come here? How dare they come here and threaten those under _my_ protection._

"This I cannot allow," She said quietly, her eyes glittering coldly, silver ice chips belaying the extent of her wrath. "This I will not forgive."

Her forehead grew warm, as her passion blazed. "THIS I WILL NOT ALLOW!" She roared, and the moon insignia erupted into life. The silver crystal, too, sputtered into battle.

Some 75 yards away, the professors covered their eyes, and Harry brought his wand down from the youma that was terrorizing them.

"What's that bright light?" He heard George whisper.

"Usagi," Fred answered. His voice sounded strangely jubilant. "Of course."

Usagi basked in the power, and she let the floodgates open, to destroy all of the Dementors and youma surrounding her. _This will teach you not to screw with me!_

A great, warm, caressing billow of wind whipped across the open courtyards, and blew everyones' hair and cloak's behind them. The dazed passerby looked up, suddenly cured of their paralysis. "Good God," a woman said. "Is this heaven?"

A dome of pure, white light had surrounded Usagi and the Dementors. Screeches were heard, and the dark forms evaporated into thin air. The atmosphere lifted almost immediately, and the strong wind seemed to caress each of them as it filtered through their hair and clothing, it's prescense strangely personal and comforting.

The ground started to shake, and the wind grew so strong that it lifted the people off their feet and carried them back 15 yards or so.

Clamping his hat on his head, lest he lose it in the tremendous gusts, a man muttered: "what magic is this?"

The dome grew, and several people screamed as the light flew towards them, but there was no reason to fear. It felt even more purifying than the wind, and there were sighs of contentment as the people were picked up by the force and carried away, only to be gently put down afterwards. Houses shuddered, but did not collapse, and the Shrieking Shack creaked eerily. Several old growth trees at the opening to the Forbidden Forest were blown back by the force.

All this happened in mere seconds. Then, the light receded just as quickly as it had sprung forth.

"Usagi!" Harry cried happily, and looked for her near the courtyard, but she was no where to be seen. All that there was was a wide crater, which marked Ground Zero—or Usagi's power initiation.

"Where is she?" McGonagall inquired urgently, her injured arm still cradled against her chest, though the powerful light had abated some of the pain.

"No time," Snape said, gritting his teeth. His wand tip indicated the problem. The youma was still there, despite being weakened by Usagi's light show.

The youma chuckled evilly. "Good! Now I will have your energy all to myself!" The genderless monster reached out it's clawed hands, acidic yellow poison dripping from them. "DIE!"

"MOON TIARA ACTION!"

A blazing golden disc soared through the air and sliced off the offending limb.

The youma screamed, more with rage than pain. "What fool crossed me?"

"I could say that of you," came a cold, haunghty voice.

They all looked up, to see an angel standing on top of the street lamp, with brilliant white wings, and streaming odangos.

"Usagi!" Harry cried out, again.

She didn't even acknowledge him, but held out her hand almost lazily as her golden tiara slipped into her gloved fingers like water. With a flick of her wrist, it disappeared from view.

Harry took this moment to study her countenance. She looked very angry, but outwardly appeared cold and calm.

Tossing her long blonde pigtail over her shoulder, she assumed a proud stance.  
"You have terrorized a town of innocents, injured my friends, and threatened a great institution of learning and edification! Such heinous crimes will not be forgotten! I am Eternal Sailormoon, champion of love and justice. In the name of the moon, and all that is right and pure, for this I will punish you!"

Any other person who made that speech would have come off as pompous and corny, but Usagi believed in every word she said, and this made it both beautiful and terrible.

Apparently, the youma didn't take her at her word, because it chuckled menacingly.

"Ha! So you're the infamous Sailormoon? You do not look so powerful to me!"

"You dolt, she just amputated your arm!" Ron whispered, looking angry that the youma would put Usagi off like that.

Usagi didn't seem to mind, however. "Well," she said, a barb of sarcasm laced into her tone, "I suppose that's why you're not supposed to judge people by their appearance." She gracefully jumped down from the pole, and landing on her feet, brandishing a weapon.

"You are no longer amusing," snarled the youma, tossing gurgling ball of acid at her.

Usagi calmly stepped to the side, and watched it hit the ground, sizzling. "Moon Twilight Flash!"

Harry saw that she made the attack only brush by the youma, instead of obliviating it, as it would have done if it had hit it straight on.

Her strategy worked. The youma looked slightly frightened. "I'll make you pay for this, Sailormoon! Don't think that I've forgotten about these people either!"

Usagi pulled herself to her full height and pointed her Moon Tier at the youma directly, which gulped, knowing that it could be annihilated anytime.

"You fool," Usagi said, the anger in her now contorting her face into something truly frightening, though she retained her ethereal beauty. She took a few steps forward, and the youma back away in response. "Did you really think that you, or any of your filthy brethren could escape my judgment? How dare you invade something, and taint it! How dare you seek to spill the blood of innocents! You cretin, did you actually think—no! HOW DARE you think that you could harm those under _MY_ protection!"

The professors exchanged looks, a little confused as to her meaning.

"What did you hope to accomplish here? For what purpose did this serve?!" Usagi raised her voice into a yell, and her golden moon flashed dangerously.

The youma chuckled at her show of emotion. "Purpose? I need no purpose. Play was reason enough,"

Usagi's eyes flashed, and then narrowed. "Wrong answer."

The youma was quick enough to move out of the way of her pending attack, so she satisfied her anger by giving it a brisk whack upside the head, which made a rather pleasant crack in the crisp air.

Glancing at the instrument of its injury for the first time, the youma appeared surprised. "The Moon Tier? No one but the…" Slowly, it raised its eyes to look at the gleaming crescent moon on Sailormoon's forehead, and made the connection.

The observers gave a little gasp of surprise as the youma squeaked, so shocked and fearful that it fell over its own back legs.

"T-tsuki no hime!" The youma exclaimed, true fear now mutilating it's own face (not that it needed any help looking uglier). "T-tsuki no hime! Tsuki no hime!"

"What an astute observation," Usagi said icily.

The youma made a gasping, sobbing sound, flopped over onto its knees and approached the disgusted superherione. "Oh, hime-sama, hime-sama! Forgive me, forgive my trespass!" The creature bent over and kissed the gleaming white boots. Usagi recoiled, revolted.

"I only forgive those who are sorry for their deeds," she informed the groveling demon, kicking it away.

"Oh, but I am sorry, so very very sorry!" The youma cried, and flung itself at her feet again.

"Sorry for what you did, or just sorry that you got caught?" Usagi's grip on the Moon Tier tightened.

The monster looked up, surprised that the Princess had read through her so effortlessly.

"That's what I thought," Usagi said, her frosted tone now reaching Absolute Zero.

The youma's expression returned to its ugly, sneering state. "Pre-eminent Lunar Princess that you are, you will not escape death by my master's hands! My death will be an instrument for his retribution! Praise be to my Lord!" It laughed hideously, gloatingly.

Usagi gave its throat a jab with the Moon Tier, to get its attention. "And your Lord it?" She inquired in a low hiss.

"The Dark Lord, I serve! Thief of death, he will not ransom for yours!" Again with that terrible laugh.

Usagi smiled a small, strange smile, and motioned with her forefinger to the youma.

Instantly excited, as if its words had somehow pleased her, the youma leaned forward eagerly, to share in her confidence.

"Tell this to your Lord: I will take every measure, bear every burden, meet every hardship, and fight every battle to ensure his demise. That is the message you shall give to him."

"Then you will let me live?" The youma exclaimed ecstatically, halfway bent to kiss Sailormoon's boots again.

Usagi's shallow smile grew, chilled like her eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry. I should have made that more clear. That is the message that you'll give to him… _in hell._" She raised her Moon Tier, and in the youma's eyes, it looked like a scythe. "Know this, youma," she breathed, eyes alive, "that you, too, are an expendable tool of this so called 'Lord' Voldemort, you are only alive as long as he has some purpose for you. You are no different than any other that serves under him. Silvermoon Crystal Power Kiss!"

The rushing power quickly eliminated the youma into dust.

Usagi stood, and faced them. The coldness and anger was gone, shattered into grains as fine as those of the dusted youma. "I'm sure that there are more youma in the forest, and I must take care of them. I'll be back in a few minutes." As she turned to rush off into battle again, McGonagall cried out to her.

"Usagi! You killed it!"

Sailormoon stopped, and turned around slowly. "That is correct," she said carefully, her expression guarded.

"It begged you for its life!"

"Minerva, that-that thing deserved to die!" Lupin exclaimed, a rare note of contempt in his voice.

Professor McGonagall only shook her head. "Mercy has nothing to do with merit," she murmured, a trait uncommon of her nature.

"Professor McGonagall," Usagi said, in a reassuring tone of voice, "You do not understand youma. Youma are made of malice and blood thirst, a shell for someone's twisted cause. They have two priorities, only two. First, they survive, by serving any master, and the second is to thrive off others' misery. They are literally composed of parts of souls—starseeds bent of vengeance and destruction, manipulated by evil. A youma has no concept of right, only wrong. The only way to pacify those broken souls is to banish them to the underworld, where they can rejoin and successfully transition into death. It would unkind and foolish to take a youma at it's word and let it live." As she said this, her eyes darkened slightly. "And know this, Professor. There is a time for compassion, and there is a time for justice. Do you understand me?"

McGonagall nodded, successfully pacified. "Yes. Yes… Sailormoon."

With only a brisk nod, Eternal Sailormoon flapped her wings, and took off, rising about the trees of the forest, Moon Tier in hand.

The group watched her from a distance, as she descended into the fray, and became hidden by the thick foliage.

"Oh, Usagi, take care of yourself," Hermione said, worry etched onto her face.

"Don't worry," Ron reassured her confidently. "If she could beat out a hundred or so Dementors, she'll be fine."

"It was so odd," Ginny said softly, "I thought she was done for, when they were all surrounding her… But then she said..."

"What did she say?" Professor Lupin beseeched gently.

Ginny blushed a little, the rosy pink making her freckles stand out more. "She said 'you can manipulate my memories all you want, but you can't take what's in my heart'."

Professor Lupin nodded, smiling. "Usagi is truly an extradinary woman if she realized that. There are two ways to guard against Dementors, a _Patronus_… and knowing that truth."

Ginny screwed up her nose, confused. "I don't understand."

"Memories are only potent because of the emotions behind them. A Dementor can fiddle with your memories, but it cannot touch the emotions and love that you store in your heart. There's one thing that is so powerful, nothing can take it away from you, no matter what. And that's love. If you didn't have bad memories, you wouldn't be able to appreciate what a good one is. As long as you can remember that the love in your heart can't be taken away, you can overcome the powers of the Dementors. It takes a lot of willpower, however. You would be hard pressed to find an account of any human living through an unarmed encounter with a Dementor." Smiling serenely, Lupin pulled out a bar of Honeydukes Dark Chocolate Fudge out of his pocket, and broke off some pieces. "After all, you don't want to end up in the infirmitory, again, do you Harry?" He asked as he handed the emerald-eyed boy a piece.

Harry just responded by giving the chuckling professor a friendly punch in the arm.

"Oh, good, she's back!" Hermione exclaimed, relieved. The others looked up, and saw Eternal Sailormoon heading towards them, her wings flapping behind her.

She landed on her feet, albeit jerkily, and definitely looked worse for wear. The bloody scratch marks from the Dementors had begun to stain her fuku, and some large bruises were already swelling and turning a nasty purple color.

"Well," she said matter-of-factly, "There were about 25, but they're all gone now." She looked over the group, which didn't look in tip-top condition either. "Professor McGonagall, how is your arm?"

The addressed looked a little taken back. "I'll live."

The blonde warrior chided her gently, as she approached the bespeckled teacher. "That's not good enough for me. Now, let me see how bad it is."

McGonagall looked hesitant, but relented when she saw the steely look in the heroine's eyes. Usagi gently pried her hand away, and looked at the mess. It was a complete fracture, with the bone sticking out of the skin.

"This won't do," Usagi murmered softly. "This won't do at all." Still gently supporting the incapacitated limb, she hovered her right hand over the fracture, and summoned her energy. There was a faint silver glow, and McGonagall took a quick intake of breath, as the bone snapped back into place, regenerated, and the burnt and punctured skin sealed up. The only sign that it had ever been there to begin with was the bloodied and tattered sleeve of her ink-bottle green robes.

"Ginny," Usagi said, turning to her, "I heard you cry out. Where are you hurt?"

"Just my shoulder," Ginny replied in a small voice, pointing to it.

Usagi smiled, and activated the same silver glow. As she turned to Snape, he frowned, and snapped: "I don't need _your_ help," earning him several glares for his rudeness.

Usagi didn't show any offense, but just walked by him, before exclaiming: "Oh, Professor, you have something on your robes! Allow me!" As she brushed a piece of nonexistant lint off of his shoulder, a faint silver light could be seen. As she continued to walk away, never skipping a beat, she flashed the stunned professor a half-smirk. 'If you want to play that game with me, I can play it too' her look seemed to say.

Snape scowled after her, but his eyes danced.

As Usagi approached Lupin, he opened his mouth to protest, but she shushed him, with a "this won't hurt a bit, I promise".

Lupin bit his lip, slightly apprehentious. "That's not what I'm worried about," he told Usagi, but she was so absorbed in her healing that she didn't hear him.

Behind her closed lids, Usagi's brain was spinning a mile a minute. The superficial bruises that the professor had received from the youma were long healed from her magic, but there was something deeper, an ancient, grisly wound that had wreaked havoc upon his body and mind.

Her concern so focused on her professor's wellfare and her wish to repay his kindness towards her, that Usagi didn't note the level of her energy, which had long since reached danger level from the many youma she had to kill, plus the unaided burst of power that had decimated the Dementors.

She just poured the last of it into healing this man, who was selfless and devoted, and who carried such a stupendous burden.

Then, suddenly, that energy was gone.

There was a sudden, pain-filled gasp from Usagi, and Harry's head snapped around so fast that a gas bubble popped in his vertibre.

Usagi's eyes were round, hurt, and her knees buckled under her. Lupin caught her before she plummented face first onto the cobblestone courtyard, his expression one of distress and anxiety.

Her transformations (both her Sailormoon form and that of the Luna Pen) disapated, leaving an weak, gasping Usagi.

"This is what I was worried about," Lupin told her, his form bent to accomadate her weight.

The others of the group hurried up to them.

"Oh, Usagi," McGonagall said in dismay, "this has taken too much out of you." She placed a hand on the blonde's arm. "My God!" She said in shock, "you're freezing!"

"An after effect of the Dementors, I think," Lupin replied, hurriedly. "We need to get her warm immediately."

Indeed, for Usagi's lips were turning blue, and her frame had disolved into spastic shivering.

Remus looked up at the Potions Master, as if to say 'a little help here, please'?

Severus didn't need to be asked twice. Brushing by McGonagall, he slung her arms over Lupin's shoulders, and put a gentle but firm hand on the back of her waist, successfully pulling her up. "You silly girl," he scolded her, but looking concerned all the same, "you waste your energy healing everyone else, and now look at the mess you've got yourself into!"

Usagi smiled through her blue lips. "As long as a-all of y-you are s-s-safe, I-I'm f-fine. A-and I d-don't think th-that's a w-waste, as you s-seem to b-be alive and k-k-kicking!"

They carried her most of the way there, though Usagi made a valiant effort to walk, and when they reached the door to the Three Broomsticks, they were irritated to find it occupied by a portly man who was openly gawking at the blonde-haired princess.

"Be a gentleman and open the door for the woman who saved your ungrateful ass," Snape barked at him, loosing patience.

"Severus!" McGonagall hissed from behind him, and he felt the sharp poke of her finger in the small of his back. "Don't curse in front of students, how many times do I have to tell you!"

Snape just smirked in satification, since the gawking man had opened the door. He was, however, still gawking.

They supported Usagi in, and Ginny ran ahead, secured a table, and pulled out a chair in anticipation.

The patrons of the pub alternated between staring with amazement and admiration and trying to look away for fear of being rude. They wisely kept the distance, however, though they appeared to be thankful.

Only Rosmerta approached Usagi once they had set her down in the chair, and pulled it up to the fire, piling their cloaks on her in an effort to keep her warm. She brought them all butterbeers (on the house), and stoked the flames. Lupin practically shoved chocolate down her throat.

Usagi, who was still shivering, glared at him slightly, and said: "Y-you k-know, you don't h-have to encourage m-me to eat c-c-chocolate, I'll t-take everything y-you have."

This gave some humour to the situation, and soon enough Usagi had stopped shaking, had assumed a heathly rose color to her cheeks and lips, and was no longer stuttering from the cold that taken over her body. She was still weak, however.

She was sipping her second butterbeer when several customers shrieked and moved away from the door, which had flow open, and gave entrance to a stunning bird, a phoenix.

"That's Fawkes," Harry exclaimed, and Usagi nodded to show that she understood. She had formed a friendship with the phoenix during the times that she had spent in Dumbledore's office.

Fawkes flew directly for their table, and landed on Usagi's shoulder. In his beak he clutched a scrap of parchment. He dropped it in Usagi's lap, and took flight again, now out of an open window.

Usagi picked up the paper, and handed it to Professor McGonagall. "It's sealed," she said in explanation, for she felt uncomfortable breaking it. To her surprise, the deputy headmistress gave it back to her. "Fawkes delivered it to you, if it was meant for someone else, he wouldn't. It's your's to open."

Hesitantly, Usagi retrieved it from her, and ran her thumb fingernail under the lip of the paper, breaking the purple wax blob with the crest of Hogwarts stamped on it. She unfolded it, and read the hurried script.

_Usagi,_

_Stay where you are (if my telescope is correct, it's Hogsmeade). I will come to you. I trust that the remaining Hogwarts staff and students have wisely decided to stay within your line of sight._

_Take care of said company, and make sure they don't do anything brash and stupid._

_Albus Dumbledore_

She giggled slightly at the last line, and then handed it to McGonagall to peruse. "We're instructed to stay where we are."

The professors nodded to acknowledge that they suspected as much, and McGonagall placed the parchment on the table, face up so that everyone could see if they wanted to. "Nice to know he's confident in our maturity and abilities," she commented wryly.

Lupin smiled jokingly. "After what you did today, I might be out of a job," he told Usagi.

Usagi blushed. "Don't be silly," she demurred.

They didn't have to wait long. Within the minute, the tall form of Albus Dumbledore was sillouteted in the door, and he entered without ceremony, looking concerned.

The professors made a move to stand, but he waved them back in their seats. "Nice to see that you're all safe and unharmed. It appeared that no one was brash and stupid in this event."

Snape crossed his legs. "We weren't, anyhow." He shot a look at Usagi, who pretended not to notice.

This touched on a nerve for McGonagall. "Speaking of being grateful," she said, referring to the incident where he had snapped at the gawking man.

"I'm sure Usagi did what she had to, considering the unusual circucmstances," Dumbledore said neutrally, successfully diffusing the situation. He pulled up a chair for himself. "Now tell me what happened."

Usagi did, and allowed for everyone to put in some tidbits that they felt important.

"The thing I don't understand," she said, after she finished with the tale, slightly despairingly, "Is why the Dementors were headed for _me_, and me alone, though I'm sure they were more than happy to find other people here."

Dumbledore sat back and listlessly pulled at his beard. "You're energy—and disposition of life," he glanced at Usagi to see if she understood him—she didn't, he thought as much, "is very potent and unusual. Since these Dementors seemed to be haunting in the Forbidden Forest, feeling that drew them like moths to a flame. They could not help it."

"I understand the energy, but about my disposition," she frowned, "I'm not any happier than most people…"

"No, that is not what I meant. It was a silly thing to say," he smiled at her. "Yes, I think it was the energy you gave off." He looked beyond her countenance, and saw that the rest of the group had understood him. "And I suppose that this explains the question of why that youma was in the English Channel. If Voldemort does indeed have youma, then they would be crawling all over England."

Usagi nodded at this. "But that doesn't explain how he got them in the first place." She looked around the room, feeling uncomfortable talking about such sensitive matters in a public place, but found that the patrons had evacuated the place after the entrance of Dumbledore. Even Rosmerta was scarce.

Dumbledore seemed slightly perplexed at her comment. "I had supposed that he got them the same way that your previous enemies had."

"But that's the point," Usagi told him, "my previous enemies usually received the youma by creating them with magic—and not potions or wands are transfiguration. This was the careful manipulation of broken starseeds. I doubt that Voldemort knows what a starseed is, much less has heard of one. If he were to get youma without creating them, then he'd either have to form an alliance with an enemy that produced them (which is hightly unlikely at this point, since I sealed away Chaos), or he'd have to tap into the Youma Kingdom, a underworld monarchy that I just became aware of a few weeks after the final battle with Chaos." Seeing their blank looks, she decided to explain what the Youma Kingdom was. "After defeating our enemies, there were always a few youma left over that never surfaced to Earth. They have banded together to escape death. I would have destroyed them, however since they have do not even know what Earth is, much less who I am, I decided to seal it away instead of sending them all to death where they belong. That would be taken care of during the great freeze, which will take place six years from now. The second ice age, it will last for a thousand years. After the great freeze has ended, via the ginzuishou (you call it the silver crystal in English), all reserves would be destroyed, so I didn't want to do double-duty, y'know? So, since I put a seal on that kingdom, if Voldemort had tapped into it that would mean that he has the power to bypass my weaker magic. Which also means that he is far more powerful than I had first thought." She tapped her chin, deep in thought. "The reason for using youma is not just to terrify and destroy, but to collect energy. They aren't like Dementors, who take away souls, and happiness. They take away energy from a human body is all forms, mental, spiritual, kinetic, chemical, potenial. Spiritual is the most powerful. It would seem like a waste of time to collect human energy, it would seem that there are far more abundant resources, but the human energy, even that of muggles, can be harnasses into forms of magic not yet conceived by even the wizarding world. How he procured the youma aside, this would mean that Voldemort has something very serious that he needs a lot of human energy for, and would go to great lengths to get. What that is, I'm assuming we don't know, or don't know enough about, or else this wouldn't be happening." She raised an eyebrow at Dumbledore. "Am I correct in that assumption?"

The wizened man nodded somberly. "Quite correct."

Usagi folded her hands together and placed them on the table for emphasis. "Then… Professor, I suggest that you accumulate information on this. Immediately."

Snape frowned at her tone of voice, thinking it disrespectful.

Usagi saw this, and studied her nails. "Of course…" she said vaguely, "it's only a suggestion."

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, that is the action will we take. I agree completely, thank you for confirming."

There was a break in the conversation, an awkward silence that dominated.

"I'm nervous," Usagi admitted, looking at her folded hands. No one replied, but they couldn't have agreed with her more.

* * *

Okay, this is part A only. Keep a weather eye out for part B. I decided to post this part because I wanted to give you guys a heads up that I'm still alive. But I'm experiencing much busyness from all of my schoolwork (and homecoming is coming up and I'm wearing red!) and thus only part A is available at the moment. More to come later. Love ya! Crescendo


	10. Chapter 10 Entrapment

Um, wow. It's been years since I've updated this fic. The main reason being that as all writers do, I reread my work and I was unhappy with it. I saw all the things that needed to be fixed. Occasionally I would get reviews of messages from readers begging me to update this fic but I had told myself it was gone once and for all, it was too bad to salvage. Another review landed in my mailbox recently, from a reader who begged me to update it, someone who hasn't forgotten about it in the past two years, and mentioned checking up on it on a monthly basis. That really spoke to me. And I thought: I'm not writing the Great American Novel, here. I wrote this fic for fun and to let other people have fun reading it. It has its mistakes and problems; I will be the first to admit. But people obviously liked and enjoyed reading it, like I enjoyed writing it… I also learned a lot from writing this fanfic and making the mistakes that I did. So here's to taking risks and a fic resurrection. I will make more mistakes and I will learn from them, and I will go back to writing for fun. After all, I once shared ideas with people through this fanfic, and doing that, I don't have a right to keep it all to myself anymore. I have an obligation, to myself and others, to finish it.

As for plot notes, when I wrote this fic it was pre-OotP. It will stay that way, though I will incorporate other elements of the Harry Potter books into the fanfiction, such as the Order itself. However, it should be noted that unless specified in the fanfiction, all things Harry Potter are as they stand in the 4th book. For example, don't presume that Snape loves Lily like in the 7th book, because I am going to steer away from canon. Also, since I have limited time, chapter lengths will probably be shorter than in the past, but hopefully that means MUCH more frequent updates. ;) No more going years and years without an update.

Furthermore, I am also working on updating MIA, and have another HP/SM crossover idea in the works… but first, let's finish this part.

And now we commence... Enjoy.

_______

No one talked much on the way back to Hogwarts. Anxiety prevailed, as once again everyone had been confronted with the grim reality of Voldemort's return; and the dangers that presented. Usagi felted very drained by the incident, and even the butterbeer couldn't relieve her of her fatigue. Once the last students were safely within the castle gates, Dumbledore saw to it that a few jinxes and other charms were cast. It made the old headmaster feel better. He didn't know any magic for Usagi's youma. But a powerful jinx had to count for something. Dumbledore had always preferred some action to inaction when faced with anxiety.

Usagi shooed the Harry, Ron, the twins and Ginny back to the common room while the professors made their excuses to return to their quarters. She lingered, watching Dumbledore attentively.

"Professor…" she stammered after a few moments of silence. Dumbledore finished an enchantment with a quiet deliberation, and then tucked his wand securely away.

"Yes, Usagi?" he asked patiently.

Usagi bit her lip, nervous. Though she trusted the Hogwarts staff, the owl she received from Hotaru was one of the only pieces of the puzzle she had towards unraveling the mystery of why Sailor Pluto, the guardian of time, would not let her leave the castle; about Setsuna's cryptic words saying she was needed at Hogwarts and that the senshi couldn't know that she was alright. By nature an open person, Usagi didn't really believe in secrets, but years of being a sailor senshi taught her that they were sometimes necessary. Was keeping Hotaru's missive to herself one of those secrets and needed to be guarded even from trusted persons? Whatever intrigue was surrounding her and her purpose at Hogwarts, and apparently breach between the senshi of silence and the senshi of time could have a dramatic affect on Dumbledore, and the position he was in. The Headmaster had a stake in Usagi. Could she be certain that revealing this would be in the best interest?

She decided to go a different route, one that perhaps Mamoru or Rei would approve of. The revealing of only the most necessary details. Truth, but the abridged version. "This world still being new to me," Usagi began, "and considering the sensitive… nature of this conflict. It would…" she paused to think of a properly advanced word that would show her maturity and commitment to the cause, a vocabulary selection that would hopefully get the information she wanted. Usagi had never been one for advanced speech; she said what she meant and meant what she said, therefore hearing such things from her was a bit odd. She left the big words to Ami and preferred to be more direct and down to business. But convincing people and with-holding details was a very detailed task. What Usagi didn't realize was that in trying to sound so convincing, she was anything but. "It would behoove me," she finally said with a note of triumph, after fishing around for that particular word, "to know how to communicate with witches or wizards in a way where I can be sure that no one will be able to read it, except for the intended recipient."

_Yes, _Usagi thought to herself. _That's a very pleasant, reasonable, adult, lovely way of putting it without saying anything at all about why I want to know._ She punctuated her delicately put sentence with an innocent, sweet, charming smile. That smile was the only guile that came naturally to the woman. Usagi learned early on that that smile made her seem perfectly sweet and also perfectly dim, ensuring she secured what she wanted.

Dumbledore, however, was not a very willing audience. Age, wisdom, and his certain flavor of discernment saw through her charade. "There are spells of intermediate difficulty for encryption of owls sent, and then use the Hogsmeade post office," he answered her question mildly, seeing no harm in it. But, he looked down his nose through his half-moon spectacles at her, his china blue eyes piercing. "However, Usagi… I have been forthright with you. If you have something of import that I would be interested in, I would expect that you would be equally honest with me."

Usagi's triumphant smile faltered. "Professor Dumbledore," she began, a flush rising to her cheeks. "Of that I can promise you. If you need to hear something I will tell you…" Usagi looked down at her hands, rather embarrassed to be caught, and so quickly, too. "I don't have any answers or really any new information. Only more questions…" She exhaled forcibly. "Endless questions. On this whole affair." The tide of unknowns threatened to overwhelm her. Ami used to lecture her that 'knowledge was power' when Usagi would receive poor marks in school, and she had always laughed it off. But now she knew that Ami was right. Knowledge was power, power to defeat the enemy, and they certainly needed more of it. Dumbledore understood her frustration implicitly.

"The first step to answering those questions, is knowing how to collect information. You don't necessarily need to know how to find out the answers, but to merely gather what you can. Right now, the knowledge you need is within the walls of Hogwarts; learning what you can of this world; what is basic to every witch and wizard. I will take care of the rest, and together we will figure out Voldemort. You start school in two days, Usagi, far behind the other students. If this troubles you, do something about it. Study, perhaps," he said with a wry smile.

Usagi jumped a bit, flushing further. "I always intend to do that," she muttered. "What I'm saying, professor is—I need to communicate. Is there something wrong with that? Do you need to know all of what I need to communicate? I do promise that if I think you should know something I will tell you," she added.

Dumbledore furrowed his eyebrows at her. "Well your guardian has left me under the impression that communication with the outside world, security precautions or no, would leave you exposed. As for the rest, sometimes the maxim that what we don't know can't hurt us is not true… Sometimes we ourselves are the best judges of what we should and should not know."

"So there's a balance between security and openness," Usagi said with a sigh.

"Indeed. Too much security and you miss putting together the pieces and making the correct decisions. Too little and you leave yourself vulnerable to the enemy. Who do you want to communicate with, Usagi?" The professor asked, wondering just what was so roundabout with his newest pupil's logic.

"Sailor Saturn sent me an owl telling me that she knows I'm at Hogwarts and to not trust Setsuna," Usagi blurted out. There, it was done. If it put her place in Hogwarts in jeopardy, so be it. She didn't understand why she had to be here to begin with, though she knew it was something to do with this Voldemort.

"And Sailor Pluto has told you not to communicate with the other senshi. Very intriguing. Well, did she require a response?"

"No," Usagi admitted.

"Then I wouldn't send one. After all, you cannot be sure that it was truly from her. And apparently, if it was, you cannot be sure of whom to trust in your outer senshi. Whether it's a misunderstanding, or something more sinister is going on," Dumbledore said quietly, resting his hand on Usagi's shoulder. "I agree with Sailor Pluto on one thing: the best place for you right now is Hogwarts. I am not to be underestimated, and neither is the staff. As much as you are needed to preserve order and help us… a keen aspect of security is protecting you. If Voldemort captured you, I'm sure you can imagine the havoc he could invoke."

Usagi nodded once more, feeling very childish.

"You're doing your best," Dumbledore said, giving her a firm push back towards the castle. "Now go study, so you can be as prepared as possible."

"I guess we'll see if my best is good enough," Usagi said under her breath, heading up towards the castle. She didn't like this. New forms of magic that she didn't know how to combat. Strange dark lords… Worst of all, warring senshi? Hotaru and Setsuna loved each other! It was insane. And she was stuck here, instead of in Japan. And Mamoru… was being manipulated, too. Nothing was right and the best thing she could do was study? Oh, Ami would laugh at the irony…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Arthur Weasley arrived in Dumbledore's office in a heap of soot. Gasping, he brushed himself up, set his battered briefcase down, and waved off offers of lemon drops and hot chocolate.

"…Came… from… Department… Mysteries…" he rasped out, trying to catch his breath.

Dumbledore's brow furrowed. The usually upbeat headmaster had been rather down since the affair in Hogsmeade earlier that day, and now came a very worried looking Arthur Weasley.

"I am still in awe how you manage to weasel your way into such a secret department," Dumbledore said mildly. He certainly found the cleverest in addition to the most loyal to add to the Order of the Phoenix. "What is going on, Arthur? Surely Voldemort would not have tried to invade in broad daylight, without clearing out the area of security, first."

"No, no, no," Mr. Weasley said, waving his hand impatiently. "I have to get back to work soon. I'm sure they have your floo network under surveillance as well. But something more than Voldemort is at work. Kingsley and I have been plying certain Unspeakables, as you well know, to make sure Voldemort hasn't bribed them for access. One, under a touch of Snape's veritaserum, told us that other things are happening! Things they can't explain. There's been a rip in the fabric of space-time, they said. In the time room, all of machines have gone wonky. There are two slits, like eyes… And it leads to another dimension, or so they think. It's putting a lot of force in… to what, I don't understand this space-time quarks strangelets sub-atomic particles quantum magic they go on and on about, but they said… some sort of negative force is seeping in, affecting time in some way, but they don't know how, or what!"

Both of Dumbledore's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Slits? Like eyes? Now how, possibly could a rip be self-cognizant, self… aware? That's what it sounds like."

"I don't know, sir. Honestly, I'm just telling you what they said. But it sounds serious. Even if I don't understand the lot of it."

"Hmm." Dumbledore sat back in his chair, thinking. "Are they sure it's not that muggle particle collider causing problems again?"

"No, no. They said that was an April Fool's joke," Mr. Weasley said. "But, that's not all. They said… In studies with love, not that they've had much success with that area of magic… if it is truly an area of magic… They said that, awhile back, there was a blip in Tokyo, a great surge of energy that they couldn't explain. There have been other surges, since. But then, one surge occurred here, just a few hours ago! In Hogsmeade! Some strange power. And they said that the gravity has shifted. That since that first surge, there's been a center of pull, and now it's here, instead of in Tokyo. I don't understand it. But like the rips in space-time, it sounds serious. And they don't believe the two are related."

Dumbledore continued to recline in his chair, lost in thought for a moment. "The love, the force centered with it, can be explained," he said, much to the astonishment of Mr. Weasley. "But this rip… is very unnerving. Thank you for telling me. Now, you do need to get back to work."

Popping a lemon drop into his mouth, Dumbledore turned the wrapper into a portkey. "We'll have to be careful about the floo monitoring."

"Yes. And I suspect you'll be visited by some Unspeakables, soon. Sir…" Mr. Weasley hesitated, his hand hovering over the wrapper. "If these things are happening near Hogwarts, Fudge is going to be even more paranoid…"

"I know. I will make contingency plans. Gather the Order together, we will have a meeting. In the event that I do have to disappear, something must be done to protect the Princess."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Despite her mood, and her misgivings, Usagi for once found that studying could be relaxing. Magic was different than mathematics or other usual subjects, though she found elements of those within her studies. But there was something more, especially when it came to spells. There was visualization, the control and release of energy, the fluctuations of emotions, memories… It wasn't too different from what she did as Sailormoon… Only it took far less emotion, memories, and energy. But it was encouraging, because she finally had people that could relate to her when she talked about being drained, or who understood what it was tap into love and memories in order to make things happen.

It made her hope for a better world, too, if these people were trained to control and utilize their emotions from the start, instead of stuffing it all inside for the sake of reason… At least that's how she felt about school. There was no soul to any of it, just work and reason. Maybe her place really was as Princess Serenity after all, in a role the required that kind of sensitivity, empathy...

Still, life at Hogwarts had its own problems, she was learning. There were house rivalries…what was up with that? And though she felt some kinship with the Weasleys and Hermione and Harry, she often felt like the third (or really fourth) wheel when it came to them. They had years of developing friendships, and she was just that girl who had appeared… once the novelty wore off within the next few weeks, people stopped paying attention to her as much. And Harry had related to her for being famous, and different, but between Quidditch and his own schoolwork and regular friends, she couldn't rely on him to keep her company as much as she wanted to.

Never mind that she was a year older than the 5th years, and seeing everyone lip locked in teenage passion wasn't exactly making her feel better about being separated from her Mamo-chan. Life was considerable more fun than it had been when she was just lurking around as Princess Serenity; Usagi was truly grateful to be a student. But it wasn't the end to all of her woes, that was for sure. Classes were still hard. And making up lessons with McGonagall and Snape were particularly grueling. Snape was cold, sarcastic, and demanding. She appreciated it, because he pushed her. Other teachers would get fed-up and just let her slack, but Snape demanded that she keep up with him and the rest of the class, and if she didn't, she got hell for it. She had once told him lightly that he should've been a muggle drill instructor. The look on his face was totally worth the extra work the remark cost her. Despite his cold ways, she found herself enjoying work with him, partly because he was so funny to imagine in various situations. Snape in a drill instructor's hat, yelling at people as they did push-ups. Snape in a chef's hat, yelling at the sous chefs for not cutting their vegetables just so, as he would yell at students when they massacred their delicate potions ingredients. She giggled so much during tutoring sessions and classes that finally he stormed up to her desk, glowering down at her above the blue flame heating her cauldron.

"I have had quite enough of this impertinence," he seethed. "If you don't cease to stop giggling I will be forced to call you in for detention."

Usagi raised an eyebrow at him. "Let me get this straight… I'm laughing… and that's disrespectful. I'm actually enjoying your class, so you're going to give me detention for it? Professor, I'm very confused, here. You're going to give me detention because I like being here?"

Now Snape looked bewildered. "Yes… no… you like being here?" he asked in confusion.

Usagi nodded, daring to smile a bit. "You're… pushy. And you expect a lot. And yell at people who don't get it right. But you keep expecting things; you just don't let us get away with slacking off. For some people, that style doesn't work. But it does for me. So, yes…" she shrugged. "I enjoy learning, and being here. So do I have detention, or not?"

Snape gruffly muttered something incoherent, but returned to the front of the classroom and smirked pridefully down at the students for the rest of the period. Usagi learned that he wasn't impervious to compliments anymore than the next person, though his way of showing it was much more subtle.

Of course, the difficulty with McGonagall had come from Usagi's own ignorance and forgetfulness. She always got lost within the corridors surrounding McGonagall's classroom, and once she found a beautiful cat in front of her.

"Oooh what a pwetty wetty kitty," she cooed, rushing forward to scoop the cat up, huggling it to her chest and petting it. "Ish the kitty lost like meh? Ish the kitteh sad to be lost? Does the kitteh want to be with meh? Such a pwetty kitteh!"

The cat squirmed in her arms and darted off. Usagi followed, making the right turn into the McGonagall's classroom.

"Oooh, the kitteh was not lost! The special kitteh made it so I wasn't late. Pwetty smarty kitteh! Sooo cuuuutttteee…" Usagi said, baby-talking the poor animal and again rushing forward to cuddle it to her chest. Once again, the cat squirmed, darting out of her arms and changing shape into…. Her Transfiguration professor or at least a much disheveled version. McGonagall patted her mussed hair and fixed her askew spectacles, staring at Usagi as if she's never seen her before. Usagi stared back, trying to reconcile herself with the fact that she had squished her transfiguration teacher to her breasts and cuddled her!

"That," said McGonagall, after several minutes of awkward silence, "is why you must handle each and every object as if it has been transfigured or mutated by a spell."

_Or learn not to cuddle strange cats, at least if they share the vicinity with your magical school teachers…_ Usagi thought to herself.

Of course, McGonagall wanted the lesson to really sink in, and now she had to work harder in those tutoring sessions more than ever. Worst of all, the Weasley twins heard the story as Usagi was telling Hermione, and now it was all over school, flustering both the student and the professor. If Usagi heard some variation of her and McGonagall in the womping willow making out or something she was going to seriously hurt somebody… Yeesh! One would think teenagers would have a bit more maturity! She thought she left those rhymes and teacher/student teasing back in primary school!

Too bad Luna wasn't here… Usagi knew she could cuddle Luna almost any time she pleased. The cat would be worried too… It just didn't seem right to keep them in the dark for so long…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mornings sucked just as much at Hogwarts as they did anywhere else. At least she was in a dormitory full of girls that made it nearly impossible to be late for morning classes or breakfast. But it was still no fun to wake up. She kept sloshing her soggy cereal around the bowl, groaning at the thought of extra tutoring sessions later that day. Mondays were always the worst, too. After a month, her enthusiasm for studying, even about magic, was waning. There were tests and struggles as much as in muggle school… Only now, she knew she could actually do it. She had to wonder if she had the same attitude before, if she would have had better grades…

"Usagi!"

She looked up curiously, wondering who was calling her name.

"Usagi!" Hermione said breathlessly, coming up beside her.

"Yes?" she asked, wondering what it was. Maybe another study session? She could use the help.

But Hermione looked too serious for it to be something like that. She had obviously come in a great hurry.

"Look at this," she said, thrusting the Daily Prophet into Usagi's hands. Usagi had been reading it nearly daily; wanting to keep on news of Voldemort's movements, but sometimes skipped an issue when it only seemed to be full of pro-Fudge, anti-Dumbledore posturing. Sometimes reading the Prophet was like an exercise in identifying media bias.

Glancing up at Hermione again, Usagi refocused her attention on the main headline, the grogginess leaving her at once.

'DEATH TOLL AT 27: UNKNOWN CREATURES STRIKES AGAIN'

'15 MUGGLES AND 3 AURORS INCLUDED IN CASUALTIES' the subtitle read.

The full-color picture splashed below showed scenes of wreckage and destruction, a decimated double-decker bus; with the Leaky Cauldron in the background. There were muggle police walking around, taping it off, and blood smears on the concrete.

'_LONDON_ -- _Strange, cognizant creatures have again struck in the heart of London, causing 27 casualties, 15 of which are muggles. Though photographs of these creatures were not taken, shaken witnesses at the scene described them as almost half-human, with ghastly powers and impervious to many spells, and a cognizant nature._

"_They spoke the Queen's English, and laughed as they killed the muggles, saying they would drain all of our energy for the glory of the Dark Lord," said Mary Bergenheimer, a witch who narrowly escaped after leaving Diagon Alley where she had been Christmas shopping. Witnesses say the creature attacked a double-decker bus that had pulled off to the side of the road, as well as passerby just outside the Leaky Cauldron._

_Four off-duty Aurors in the Leaky Cauldron emerged at the sounds of the struggle, Confounding the muggles at the scene and working to subdue the creature. Three of them were killed in the ensuing battle, but reinforcements were called in. Speaking on the condition of the anonymity, one of the Aurors claimed it took over 15 Aurors working simultaneously to contain the creature._

"_This is not your average dark creature, it's not like even the famed Basilisk, this was worse. It was cognizant and would literally suck the life-force out of people, but it wasn't a Dementor, either. I've never seen anything like this. If the Dark Lord has recruited these creatures… [the Ministry] is not prepared. This could be worse than the insurrection of the giants and the werewolves during the first war," he said._

_Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge denounced these remarks as being mistaken, and said they would launch an internal investigation to determine their origin. "The situation was brought under control by the Aurors. In fact, many of the disappearances that are credited to the false rumor of the return of the Dark Lord can be explained by the emergence of these creatures. New species of dark creatures arise all the time; we just need to gather more information. I have been in close contact with the president of Japan's magical government, who has dealt with this issue in the past…"_

_But Earnest Sturx, one of the wizards who was caught up in this event was unhappy with the Minister's remarks. "This creature said he was draining energy for the dark lord! [The creature] said it, we all heard it. It knew what it was doing. The Ministry should be more invested in stopping these attacks—it's been the fifth one now. Nearly a hundred people have died and they're investigating who talked anonymously to the press? That same Auror was one of the ones that saved us!" Sturx also commented on the previous reported incidents near Downing street, Canary Wharf, and Greenwich, as well as an attack in Hogsmeade, which was rumored to have been in collusion with Dementors, something the Ministry denies…Story continued on page A4_

Usagi nearly ripped the paper in half as she hurriedly turned the pages to read the continuing story, the knot in her stomach tightening.

_The government of Japan briefly commented on the situation yesterday during a press conference, where the floo conference between Japan's President of Wizarding Governance and the Minister of Magic was touched upon. "In Japan, these creatures are known as youma and we have been plagued by them in Tokyo and surrounding suburbs for many years. They have been used by enemy entities in plots to take over the country. The attacks, like the ones in London, have been very public and have often targeted the muggle population, and are used as much for spreading fear as the collection of human energy. Though the government has worked to contain these attacks, success can largely be attributed to the leadership of Sailor Moon and her senshi. The government has never succeeded in contacting Sailor Moon; we believe she and her subordinates come from ancient rural communities who had elite units dedicated to combating these creatures in the past."_

A loud snort could be heard from behind the paper. Elite cadres from rural communities? Like medicine women? That was the best they could come up with? She supposed it sounded better than admitting senshi were the only ones who could contain youma and that they didn't interfere because of that, even when the sailor senshi were not a government-sanctioned force—or, perhaps even a threat to it. She supposed that the lax attitude might have changed if they had many any speeches declaring they were actually the real, true government—from the silver millennium.

_The Sailor Senshi, an almost myth-like group in Japan, seemed to use ancient magic very different from today's spells. The first recorded attack in this series actually occurred at the crash sight of a Japan Air Lines Boeing 767 in the Atlantic Ocean after a lighting strike to the right wing caused engine failure. Muggle survivors reported seeing a youma in the water that attacked them, and there were even some conflicting accounts of a fight, though survivors say the scene was too chaotic to tell who was doing the fighting. However, all causalities in that incident seemed to be from the plane crash itself; most passengers in the first two rows perished from the impact. One passenger, Usagi Tsukino, made it out of the plane, according to her fiancé, who also survived the crash, but was missing once Her Majesty's Coast Guard came to the scene. She is currently the only passenger from the crash who is not accounted for; authorities have presumed she drowned after the incident, though the investigation into the crash is not yet complete._

_The Minister of Magic has suggested in the past that the attacks in London came about because of the crash. Since these so-called 'youma' have been known to disguise themselves as humans and most attacks have occurred in Japan, he put forth the suggestion that youma flew over and was released in the United Kingdom from the crash. This sparked off a diplomatic incident with the government of Japan, which fired back that the Ministry faced several of these incidents long before the crash, which were combated by "Sailor V", whose mysterious appearances several years ago received a curt 'no comment' from the Ministry of Magic. The government of Japan also pointed out that none of the casualties or the missing person from the plane's passenger manifests could have been a youma, after a brief investigation._

_Despite the brief cooling of diplomatic relationships, Japan has sent over a small contingent of commandos whom have had some experience with youma in the past to help the Ministry's Aurors prepare for any future incidents. This was poorly received by several ministry officials, who commented on it anonymously. "What are they going to advise us to do, protect civilians as best we can and pray for the sailor senshi to show up? We're all aware of the government [of Japan]'s abysmal efforts to combat these 'youma' in the past." However, the incident at Canary Wharf was successfully subdued by the mysterious appearance of "Tuxedo Kamen," one of the affiliates of the sailor senshi. Ministry officials say they are still investigating the incidents in London._

Exhaling heavily, Usagi emerged from behind the paper, face white. Nearly the entire Gryffindor table had gone silent, watching her apprehensively. Usagi looked around at them, and then back at Hermione.

"The attacks in Canary Wharf, Downing Street… I thought it was a werewolf, or one of Voldemort's other contingent," she said quietly. "They just reported dark creatures! Nothing like this! Nothing about—nothing about Tuxedo Kamen!"

Hermione nodded. "I know… This is the biggest spot of honest reporting they've done in awhile."

"Because this is the incident that was most public!" Usagi erupted. "It wasn't all muggle witnesses this time, other than the Aurors those other times! Here, witches and wizards actually witnessed it, so now the Prophet had something to run off of besides the Ministry!" She wanted to scream. "I _knew_ there was youma activity. I could _feel_ it. I just didn't know what or where, but now I _do_… And there's nearly—a hundred people dead!"

She quieted her voice, looking around the table at the students. "And some of them were your friends and family," she said quietly. "I can see it on your faces."

Usagi folded the paper up again, slinging her bag over her shoulder as the others gathered their things, heading off to their respective classes.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked, as Usagi headed in the opposite direction. "What about class?"

"I'm skipping," Usagi muttered darkly, for once deciding to do something at Hogwarts that she used to do all the time.

"You can't skip potions!" Hermione said shrilly. "Snape will give you detention!"

Usagi whirled around, the paper clutched tightly in her hand. "I don't care. I'm busy right now. You can tell Snape that."

"Usagi, you can't miss class, it's nearly the end of the term!"

She simply raised the paper, the images moving on the front. "You showed me this for a reason, Hermione. For these people, something was more important than the end of the term. For them, what ended were their lives."

Turning, she pushed through the crowd, heading towards the library. Snape could kiss her ass. She had different work to do.

She spent the next few hours cycling through the daily prophet archives. As she had remembered, all the attacks had been posed as just dark creatures, nothing to suggest something like youma… With some help from Madame Pince, she found archives about Sailor V, and records about the Japanese magical government dealing with youma… it was funny, they could recognize Sailor Moon as magic, but not understand… And they were the ones who made it so the muggle Japanese government didn't remember a thing.

And yet, she knew… They were all powerless. The only thing that kept the Canary Wharf attack from turning into a massacre was that Mamoru had been there… and why?

The senshi thought she was dead. There were attacks in London, and people were dying, and they still hadn't found a way to get to London each time… But she was here; she knew how to combat youma. _And I've just sat here and studied. I've believed that studying magic would help with offing Voldemort, while people are getting slaughtered by youma, who only respond to the magic that I have! Instead of saving lives, I'm going to potions class, for God's sake! I'm not doing my job!_

Why was Sailor Pluto content to keep her here? Did the staff know about the real nature of these attacks in London? She had thought only Hogsmeade had been the real youma attack!

She sat amongst the copies of articles that fanned out around her on the tables, the pages rifling gently in the breeze.

"Usagi Tsukino."

Usagi didn't even have to look behind her to know who that voice belonged to. She crossed her arms. _I am so not in the mood for this…_

"You will serve detention with me for the next two weeks. Skipping classes is not tolerated at this school, and certainly not for my class!"

She didn't respond, afraid of what would come out of her mouth. Glaring at the table, she counted down until he would leave.

"On top of that, 50 points from Gryffindor for your insolence and silence. Do you think you are _special_?" Snape said caustically, coming around the table to look at her directly. "Do you think, because of your heritage and the unusual circumstances of your arrival here, that you, like Harry Potter, are above the rules? Do you think that you have an excuse to just flout the regulations and do as you please? You were 'too busy' to come to class?"

Unable to keep silent anymore, Usagi raised her head. "On all other matters, I would agree with you, I am not above the rules, I don't expect special privileges. But I _am_ different from the other students, I _do_ have duties and responsibilities that they don't, and therefore, yes, there are sometimes when I have more important things to do than come to class. Yes, my job as a student is to attend class, but I also have a different job, and…"

She hated herself for tearing up, for her voice becoming raw as she thought of the glossy gore that had been splashed all over the Daily Prophet, of the nagging she had felt the night before, and the conscious decision to let it go, to stay at Hogwarts and sit and tell jokes with Ron as she double-checked her potions essay. The conscious decision not to investigate, not to go to battle, to listen to Pluto and Dumbledore and everyone else. And as a consequence, 27 innocent lives were snuffed out while she hung out in the common room.

"…and sometimes that job takes priority, especially… when I have neglected it for too long." She stared, unseeing, at a stack of books in the distance, though it blurred through her tears. She couldn't look at Snape; allow him to see, though she knew he knew. He would probably reject her reasoning; bully her for being so emotional… She just wanted to be left alone!

Looking down at the mass of periodicals spread out over the table and the surrounding chairs, Professor Snape sighed. Picking up two that were resting on the nearest chair, he deposited them on the table and sat down gingerly, looking at his student for a moment.

"So, the bloody headline comes in this morning and you feel some inkling of moral responsibility, a need to be there to help those who were murdered." He paused. "A need to help that you did not feel when the attacks were just known as generic dark creatures."

Put like that, Usagi was stunned. "Oh my God," she choked out, forgetting her own fears and anger and looking at him as a sudden sob rose up, her guilt increasing exponentially. "I didn't! I didn't! I just thought—"

"—You thought that they were the dark creatures most familiar to wizards, in situations that you could not only not have been a help, but perhaps a hindrance, so thus you felt no responsibility for not acting," Snape finished for her, studying her tear-lined face. "So please, spare me your 'I'm such a horribly amoral, apathetic, uncaring person' blatherings, I won't hear such idiotic banalities."

"But I am!" Usagi cried dramatically.

"Oh, _please_," Snape said impatiently. "You listened to the advice given by others and stayed out of it, because you believed that was the right thing to do at the time. That does not make you an immoral person."

"But I can't use the excuse of authority to wish away my mistakes!" Usagi insisted stubbornly. "I mean, that's what some of the people said with the Holocaust, they were only following orders, but it didn't make it right, and I can't use that when it comes to this, it makes me as bad as Hitler—"

Snape twitched in his seat, looking quite annoyed. "If we could get through this conversation without the atrocious logical fallacy of your comparing your reasoning with a genocidal muggle dictator, I would be quite appreciative. You can't use new information to retrospectively condemn yourself for what you did not know at the time. Using the information you had, you made the right decision."

"So what do I do now that I have new information," Usagi sniffed, wiping her tears away with the sleeve of her robe.

"Well you stop missing class to blubber about your supposed moral failings, for one. That's not doing 'your job,' that's just having a pity party about something that was not your fault, but you make your fault because it's easier to understand it that way," Snape said, shaking his head. "What is it with Gryffindors and needing to take responsibility for everything? It's like they're jealous when someone else is at fault, so they have to claim it was their fault instead and make very public displays about feeling remorse about it. It's damn irritating."

Usagi shook her head. She wasn't crying anymore, but despite Snape's very interesting way of trying to cheer her up (by partially insulting her, no less), she wasn't entirely convinced.

"I could feel youma activity. I felt it last night. I chose to ignore it…. Now that I know what is really going on…" she trailed off, thinking about how it would have to be dealt with in the future. What if it happened during class? She'd just have to teleport out… Sailor Pluto be damned.

"Now that you know, you're going to do exactly what you did before," Snape said immediately, and with such conviction that Usagi startled, blinking at him in surprise.

"I can't do that—"

"You can and you will," his stern voice cut over her objections. Snape leaned across the table, his eyes searching hers. Usagi frowned, getting ready to stand up. If she was needed as Sailor Moon, she was needed as Sailor Moon, and nothing would get between her and saving lives, not even rather creepy potions professors.

Snape's hands shot out and closed over her wrists. "We are not finished," he hissed, his gesture perturbing Usagi.

"Let me go," she said coldly.

"Not until you listen." Snape almost sounded worried. "You found new information today, but there is still much you don't know. You don't know who was involved in those other attacks, if the sailor senshi showed up for them, unobserved by others, you don't know if these attacks are generated by the Dark Lord for exactly the reason of bringing you above ground," he declared, his voice rising in volume the longer he spoke. "These attacks are very public; though right now the Dark Lord is otherwise trying to stay quiet. He could be purposely trying to flush you out. If you respond the next time, you could be in grave danger. We know he knows of you, and wants you. He's counting on your need to save people. He will use that same reasoning on Potter, too, if the boy lets him."

"Having all of the information only happens in espionage movies!" Usagi shot back. "Reality is, governments never have all of the information, in business you never have all of the information, and that's true with us, as well! We're never going to know all about why Voldemort does what he does, or what he's going to do. But that doesn't change my very real obligation to act on the information that I do have!"

"If you act, I can assure you will be endangering more lives than you will be saving," Snape said severely. "Do not fall for this. Do not act emotionally. That is what the Dark Lord is counting on."

"If I have the smallest chance of saving lives, no matter the personal cost to me—" Usagi started up again heatedly.

"Do you have so little faith in the rest of us that you think we don't have the same concern about innocent lives?" Severus cut in again. "Do you think that the rest of us are blind and unwilling to act?"

"Willing, but not able—even the Aurors could not prevent these killings!" Usagi exclaimed. "And you want to know what else? I believe that, despite all of your good intentions, that you and Dumbledore and the others… May be willing to sacrifice some lives for overall strategy, write it off as collateral damage… But I can't. I believe even one innocent life is worth every ounce of effort to save it."

Snape jerked, his face curling into a sneer. "Are you so naïve? Do you think that Death Eaters suddenly wake up one day with a burning desire to do evil and kill people? They do so because they have been conditioned to believe that if they kill a few, it will be for the greater good. We are the Dark Lord's enemies. And I have been there, you learn coming out of that experience to never question the value of a single human being ever again, because you see how easy it is the be the judge of who lives and who dies. So you need not lecture _me_ on the inherent value in humanity."

"I'm sorry," Usagi muttered her face flushing. "I had no right to accuse—"

"That's right, you didn't. Same as you, the only lives we will sacrifice for 'the cause' will be our own. But we are also realistic, we know that there will be innocent lives lost and there will also be times where we can do nothing about it, and that there is no shame in guarding our lives just as carefully as we guard others."

Usagi just shook her head again. "I just can't do nothing…" she attempted to explain, though her efforts were only received with a heavy sigh from her professor.

"Do you also have so little faith in your fellow senshi? Do you not believe that they still have the burning devotion to saving human lives? They feel it too, they will act. Again, you have limited information; you don't know what is going on with them. They will act in your stead."

"I never felt the attacks in London when Minako was acting as Sailor V. How can I know that they know what is going on? They don't read the Prophet. I can't be sure, not when most everything happened in Tokyo, where we were… But I'm told not to communicate with them now!" She said bitterly.

"You have been advised not to, that says nothing about the rest of us," Snape correctly her quietly, even gently. Usagi looked at him wondering what he was getting at. "You need to listen to me. I am not going to let this go unabated. There are many things that I can't tell you, either. But you know who I am, and who I work for, and you know your senshi and their morals. You need to have some faith. You are not the only one who has to deal with this."

Usagi sat still for a moment, mulling this over. "I understand," she said finally.

"Good," Snape said briskly, standing up.

"Professor… thank you… I trust you," she said shyly, gathering her things and leaving it up to Madame Pince to clean up the documents spread around. Usagi wouldn't know where to put things back, anyway.

"You're welcome. You will start detention with me tomorrow night at 10 o'clock," he said, whirling away.

"What? I still have detention?" Usagi whined, thinking after the unusual display of compassion, he might be a little more understanding.

"Of course," Snape said coldly, opening the door to the library and holding it for her. "If you manage not to be late for your next class, I will consider not taking any more points off of Gryffindor."

Usagi groaned, rushing through the doors and sprinting to Transfiguration, missing Snape's smile as she ran off.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"But what about the youma attacks in London?" Mamoru said with frustration, pacing around the shrine. "We can't just sit here in Japan and do nothing."

"The other senshi have said they will deal with them," Rei said blandly. They had been through this a thousand times before…

"Like they dealt with the last one?"

"That was unfortunate; they couldn't get there in time… It just happened that way."

"27 people killed—that just happened?" Makoto disagreed. "No, Rei, these attacks are getting worse. I was in agreement with you before, but now all of the senshi are needed."

"But this isn't just about the youma, is it? This is still about Usagi! Mamoru-san… She's dead. We're all beat up about it, but this is really about going to London to look for her… _again._"

"And so what if it is?" Minako asked quietly. "He can have his search, but things are changing, we are needed to combat the youma. The last incident proved that we can't rely on the outer senshi. This is getting too big; all of the senshi are needed. Besides, Rei, we've all been going through this… Usagi's loss… Let him deal with it how he needs to; we can do our jobs."

"It isn't healthy," Rei disagreed.

"I'm still here you know," Mamoru said sourly. "And I'm not crazy. I believed she was gone like the rest of you, until that Lord Voldemort came. And contact from this man—SS he calls himself, on behalf of the Order of the Phoenix… They knew about her identity as Sailor Moon and the Princess for a reason… If they know she's alive, it's not unreasonable for me to hope so…"

"And yet, somehow I think running about the streets of London unshaven and in disarray calling her name has not gotten the attention of the right people," Rei commented.

"Well, there is new information and I have to try, there's nothing wrong with that! It's Usagi—my Usako! You expect me to do nothing, accept that she's dead?"

"As difficult as it is for ALL of us, we do have to approach this information with some skepticism. There is a new threat emerging, and we must take this with a grain of salt—they could be playing with us. Besides, what would keep Usagi away from defending a city against youma if she could?"

"I can't wait to have all of the information to search for Usako," Mamoru said firmly. "And I can't depend entirely on the outer senshi to defend London."

"Mamoru, it just happened! You can't bring her back!"

"And you're not his mother, Rei-chan," Minako said gently. "It's his business how he deals with it. But he is right that we need to deal with the youma, all of us."

"Well if he goes about it wrong, it could endanger us all and our abilities to combat this new threat. But Usagi would want us to help out," Rei said sadly. "Mamoru-san… You know, if there was anything in my power, to bring her back, or find her if she was missing… I would do it. I have spent hours in front of the fire, and Michiru has her mirror, but there is always a block."

Mamoru just ignored her. "Pack your bags; make your excuses to your families and schools. We're leaving for London. I'll get the plane tickets. We're leaving tomorrow," he cast over his shoulder, heading down the steps.

"What makes him so bossy all of a sudden, though?" Makoto asked her friends, shaking her head.

"Well, he will be king. They were not married but as it stands, he will be the successor to Earth, or so Sailor Pluto says," Luna spoke up.

"And, Usagi would have wanted it that way. He is smart and reasonble," Ami offered.

"Not when it comes to Usagi, at least," Rei grumbled. "Hopefully this trip we can prevent him from prancing around howling 'Usako' and showing her picture to anything that walks?"

"He needs to deal with it in his own way. He lost his soul mate," Minako said.

"Mamoru-san could deal with it better, but I still believe the information merits investigation," Artemis suggested. "She is our princess. I will not give up hope until the body is found, and all leads are exhausted."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Usagi was beginning to think that the reason Snape had given her detention was not to punish her per say, but to keep a careful eye on her to make sure she didn't take off on any foolhardy missions against youma. Her duties weren't that bad, just pickling some questionable ingredients and getting the more stubborn stains out of the tables—and he let her use magic, which made her think more than anything she wasn't being disciplined. After all, he seemed to keep her in his sight as much as possible, even outside of class and detention.

There weren't any tuggings of a possible attack for another week. Taking her professor's advice, Usagi knuckled down and studied for the coming exams at the end of the term. It was after one such grueling session that she figured she had reached the point of diminishing returns. Nothing in the textbook was making sense. Hermione, Harry and Ron were in the library, talking about a project. Sighing, Usagi hauled her books upstairs and chucked them hap hazardously into her trunk, not even bothering to change out of her robes as she crawled under the covers, quickly dozing off.

That's when it started. The constricting feeling in her chest, the images in her head. A youma attack.

Usagi turned over, squeezing her eyes shut. Snape said to trust him. The senshi would deal with it. She had to stay here. For some reason, which sounded good at the time, but now all she could think about was the people in the youma's path…

After ten minutes, she sat up in bed. If the senshi were going to act, they would have gotten there by now… The feeling was only stronger, like the time before. She had no choice.

At least it was at night… "I'm sorry, Professor… But no one has acted. Now I have to." Usagi concentrated, imagining London in her mind's eye, summoning the power. Without a sound, she teleported to the city, the freezing air instantly cutting through her robes.

She darted behind a trash bin, heart racing. The youma was there, a struggling civilian in the itss grasp. There was no one else in sight, no cavalry to come to fight the battle. It seemed bigger—nearly nine feet talk, with taut, scaly skin and long talons, and moved skillfully, tossing the drained woman aside. She crashed into a boutique window, her legs danging out of the window, several blond mannequins dressed in the latest fashions tumbling over inside. Usagi could hear the distant cries of sirens. She needed to get this creature away from the rest of the shoppers and the restaurants; to allow the ambulances to come.

"Moon eternal makeup!" It seemed like eternity before the sequence was finished, but she quickly raced out, ready to do her job. Suddenly, returning to the role of Sailor Moon seemed like a relief. It was far better than doing nothing!

She didn't waste time on a speech, instead throwing her tiara at the monster, separating a cowering from the youma's reaching grasp. "I won't let you take any more innocent lives," she just uttered, more to herself than the creature.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hurry up!" Sailor Jupiter yelled at the others, racing through the streets.

"Why did it have to be Soho?" Sailor Venus groaned. "I love Soho!"

"I think we have more important things to be worrying about—we're late!"

"Well it's not our fault that Tuxedo Kamen rented hotel rooms all the way across town!"

"As if I can predict the location of these attacks," Tuxedo Kamen answered, his cape fluttering behind him.

"We will definitely have to figure out to arrive in a much more punctual fashion," said the ever-practical Sailor Mercury.

Suddenly, Tuxedo Kamen stopped in his tracks staring ahead. "Usako?" he murmured.

"Oh for the love of God!" Rei snapped. "We don't have time for your delusions!"

"No! I felt her transform!" He started sprinting ahead, glad there were no crowds to deter their progress. "She's there!"

"What?"

The senshi rounded the corner, dumbfounded. There was no mistaking it. In a foreign country, in another time, there still was Sailor Moon, in vicious combat with a youma, like so many countless times before.

"But…"

"I knew it," Tuxedo Kamen said breathlessly.

The senshi lingered, mouths agape, unsure of how to react. Usagi wasn't dead, but what about the other attacks? What had happened? Where had she been? Why hadn't she contacted them? Out of sheer shock, they lingered, hesitating.

Sailor Moon barely dodged a beam of energy that created a small pot hole in the sidewalk, the cement steaming and crumbling from the blow. _I need this. I'm out of practice… and out of breath!_ She would need to figure out some kind of exercise routine at Hogwarts. She shouldn't be this winded… The next two blasts weren't so easy to dodge; she winced, holding her shoulder. Luckily it had only severed the fabric of her sailor fuku. This was clearly a tactical challenge; she had cleared the area of remaining civilians, but the monster wasn't weakened enough to allow her time to defeat it… She still needed a few blows.

Usagi was shocked out of her thoughts by the swift slicing of a rose, standing erect on the ground between her and the youma.

"Tuxedo Kamen?!" She whirled her head around. Was Snape right, the senshi had come? But, she had still saved one life, she was sure of it… It didn't matter, either way she was in big trouble after this.

But Tuxedo Kamen was not looking at her. "You're mine now," he said with obvious anger. Usagi was surprised, that was not like her Mamoru. He wasn't immune to the impassioned speeches that she liked to give, but he was usually calmer. This time, his whole body seemed to vibrate with rage. "Have you been keeping her hostage?"

Did he think it was the youma's fault that she had been away?

"Tuxedo Kamen…" she began, but he didn't seem interested, swooping down from the ledge and attacking the youma with ferocity. It seemed to be an easy target for his emotions, whatever they were.

"Usagi!" she turned and the saw the senshi, almost tearing up as they came running to stand next to her, taking a moment to envelop her in a crushing embrace. "Sailor Venus, Sailor Mars… I'm sorry… I can explain…Sailor Mercury…" It felt good to speak Japanese again, even with the spell she didn't realize how tired she had gotten of speaking a foreign language.

"What?!" Her attention was diverted to Tuxedo Kamen, who had exclaimed in shock. The youma faded away into the night.

"Where did it go?" Sailor Moon said in astonishment. This couldn't be the end.

The wind blew through her hair, cold and brisk, and she shivered, suddenly. This didn't feel right. Tuxedo Kamen quickly came to her side, and she felt the silken folds of his cape slide about her shoulders, inhaling the scent of roses and leaning against him. It was so familiar. There were no questions, no anger, just his suddenness, as they surveyed the situation.

But it was colder, and dimmer, and darker. The streetlights were flickering.

"Oh, God," Usagi uttered. It couldn't be… Not after Hogsmeade. Was Snape right?

"What is it?" Tuxedo Kamen asked quickly, extremely hyper over her single word or movement.

"Ginzuishou," Sailor Moon uttered, the silver crystal appearing before her. She didn't have her wand, that was languishing back at Hogwarts, and she didn't know the Patronus charm anyway. The crystal was all she had.

"Usako?"

She glanced up at Mamoru, swallowing hard. There was so much to say, and yet, she could feel them coming… "Just don't react emotionally," she said, realizing her advice was the same that Professor Snape had given her. The irony… "Just stay in the present. Don't succumb to the memories. That's how they take you…"

"Indeed," came a clear, cutting voice. There were cracks, and masked figures in black appeared in a circle around them. At first Usagi thought they were all Dementors, but there was just one of the monsters hovering around, but it was enough to make her sick.

"Lord Voldemort," she heard Tuxedo Kamen say coldly, and she glanced at the strange man, the first time she had really seen him. He was bizarre looking, with sinister slits for eyes.

Voldemort just laughed. "So, this was the sixth youma that brought you out into the open, Sailor Moon? I had higher hopes of your sense of responsibility."

"Correction: fifth," Usagi said, trying not to let her fear and guilt overwhelm her. "I fought the one in Hogsmeade, and won, if you remember."

"But it took nearly a 100 deaths in London for you to come here," he said with a smirk. "They told me you were _compassionate._"

"I'm also pragmatic. I trusted my senshi to act while I was unable."

"But you are here now? I take it the excuses of Dumbledore have worn off? That he is slowly losing his grip on his ability to keep you hidden within the walls of Hogwarts? Poor Dumbledore, he spent so much effort protecting the princess, only to lose her to her own naïveté."

"Or maybe I just got tired of you trashing London and came to see if I could flush you out to get this over with," Usagi said, with a great bravado that she did not feel.

Voldemort just laughed at her remarks. "But, we flushed _you_ out—by playing on your memories, your emotions… Oh, you are a princess but you are still a child."

"And you're boring," Sailor Moon said, stifling a yawn. "Let's go," she said to the senshi in general, hoping they had enough energy to sustain a teleportation.

"You're not going to be able to teleport, we made sure of that. From Scotland to London, it's a long trip… Now, if I could have that…" Voldemort held out his hand for the Ginzuishou.

Usagi felt a wave a revulsion run through her, hated that he even looked upon the light of the silver crystal, so much a part of her that it seemed her entire being was contaminated. She made it disappear in the winking of an eye.

"You're as stupid as the rest of them. You can't take it from me. Even if you killed me you couldn't get at it."

"Oh, I understand that," Voldemort said, never losing his smirk. "That's why I'll take you both… Or just you, you're just parts of each other. You're surrounded by magic that you can't even fathom, Sailor Moon, not even after hitting the books for a few months at Hogwarts; this can be as easy or as painful as you wish to make it."

"Listen, asshole," Usagi said bitingly. "I took on Pharaoh 90 and Galaxia. You ain't shit."

Voldemort's smile vanished. "Take her," he said, with a gesture to one of the hooded figures.

But Usagi didn't move, even when Tuxedo Kamen stepped in front of her protectively.

"_Petrificus Totalus._" Came the uttered spell, freezing Tuxedo Kamen, who tumbled to the ground, frozen. The voice was so deep and familiar… Usagi's eyes widened as the figure closed the distance.

"Professor Snape?" she gasped, as his long, pale fingers closed over her arm.

"Yes, Professor Snape," Voldemort gloated. "You see Serenity, I have people everywhere. You're fighting a losing battle my dear. Now dismiss your senshi."

Usagi's jaw worked furiously. Snape was a spy for Dumbledore, she was sure of it. It had all happened just like he said, and yet…

"Oh, I'm sorry… I forgot… Let me make it so you can talk again," Voldemort laughed, whispering a spell, and she found she had had speech.

Yes, this magic was different, and just as powerful.

"Senshi… he's letting you go. Maybe you should take that invitation…." Usagi advised, suddenly realizing she was speaking in English again. It was so confusing, having language spells.

"You are our princess, we're not letting that happen," Sailor Venus said with finality.

"Don't worry… He's not the only one with people everywhere…" Usagi said, flushed. "Apparently he's only concerned with me right now."

"He'll get us, we know that. It'll just be easier when we're separated. It already has been." Sailor Mars remarked.

"You'll have to ask Sailor Pluto about that," Sailor Moon said, her heart pounding in her ears. Why hadn't Voldemort just killed them? Some things simply weren't making sense here.

Snape was slowly guiding her closer to Voldemort, and she found herself in an almost dream-like state. She couldn't move in resistance. Were there silent spells? There must be.

"I told you so," he whispered in her ear. "I warned you." She didn't dare tell him aloud that she had listened to him, but that the feeling only was getting stronger. That she saved at least one life…

"Now this is all going to get very messy. I want you to hit the ground and stay there until it's all over with…"

What was he talking about? Things seemed so distant, so slow. She didn't even mind standing next to Voldemort anymore. Everything was alright, wasn't it? She would just do as they said… And stay in that warm place…

But, Mamo-chan…

She hardly had time to fight the curse, as more popping sounds were heard, more wizards and witches materialized.

Suddenly Snape's words came to the front of her mind, as she fell, covering her head as an explosion of magic reverberated throughout the street. She felt someone grab the back of her fuku and drag her along. She looked up, seeing Voldemort retreat, pulling her as some sort of battle was happening outside. Even the inners were joining in, and Tuxedo Kamen was moving again.

Voldemort was going to leave, and take her with him… Sailor Moon twisted, jamming her right fist into his chin in a fierce uppercut. He dropped his wand, probably out of sheer surprise. Taking the offensive, she leapt to her feet, pushing forward—straight, cross, another uppercut. Her fingers reached over and she gripped his shoulder blade and left arm, jamming her knee into his solar plexus and pulling him into a headlock. It was almost amusing. The great Dark Lord, momentarily stunned by her bucking the Imperius Curse and taking him into hand-to-hand combat, something he was obviously not familiar with. Well, it happened when you got too close to your enemies…

With the right application of force, she could snap his neck. This would be over with, in the most basic, easy way possible…

"_Stupefy!_"

The stunning spell hit her head-on. It was extremely painful, and she could barely move from the impact, falling backward and releasing her attacker, cracks and sounds going off in the background.

It seemed eternity before she came to, resting in the arms of Tuxedo Kamen. Well, resting wasn't quite the operative word. He was sprinting through the streets. It was all too familiar, something out of their past.

"What happened?" she asked groggily, her head throbbing.

"We're getting you out of here. Someone named Dumbledore showed up."

"Dumbledore?" He was there? Nothing made sense anymore. It hurt just to think. "Mamo-chan…I don't know what's going on anymore. I don't think I ever knew."

"It doesn't matter, Usako. I know you, I know you do what you believe is right."

"I have to help them," she said thickly.

"I don't think you can. They had to free me from that strange magic."

She grunted in pain as he took a particularly jolting leap. "Sorry," he said, crouching down for a moment. She could hear the inner senshi, breathing heavily, and the cracks, growing closer. They were following them with apparition. They couldn't teleport.

"I love you, Mamo-chan." She reached up, cupping his face in her heads, and kissed him. She couldn't tell him what happened, or what was going on with Hotaru and with Pluto and everything else, this was all she could do, before time ran out. They weren't going to win this battle, not this magic that they didn't understand.

More earsplitting cracks came, and the wizards and witches materialized. Usagi had only half risen from her position in Tuxedo Kamen's arms when she was hit with a stunning spell again. This time, it dissolved her transformation, leaving her in the robes, unconscious.

As black robed figures surged around them, Luna slipped, unnoticed, under Usagi's robes, as the Order of the Phoenix snatched the princess in the chaos, and whisked her back to Hogwarts.

~*~*~*~*~*~

OK, that's it for now! More to come soon! :D Tell me what you think. I know it's been awhile. Usagi is in real trouble now! :P

Oh, wait, did I say this chapter was going to be shorter? Whoops. My bad.

Review!


End file.
